Crooked Teeth
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: Through usual mishap, Kagome's been separated from the group. Through unusual circumstance, Sesshomaru has decided to return her. Unless, you know, he kills her first. A long story told in short snippets.  Complete.
1. Another Satisfied Customer

A/N: I can't even lie. I've been totally inspired by forthright's awesome 100-word ficlets and before I knew what my sneaky little fingers were doing, I found myself here posting the first few chapters.

As you can tell by my other stories, I love _length_ (10-16 pages per chapter) but this is a refreshing challenge of fitting so much into so little. Give me a little time to get into my swing.

Onward-ho!

* * *

><p>1—Another Satisfied Customer<p>

"Thanks for saving my brother from those hoard of ogres," said demon child Karu, as an even younger child clutched his leg.

"It's nothing," Kagome happily replied. "We do it all the time, trust me."

"How can I repay you?" he asked eagerly.

"Not necessary," Brave Shippou replied.

Inuyasha snorted. "Says the audience," he turned to Karu. "Whatcha got, kid?"

"Well…I can transport things." he offered.

"Then why didn't you transport your brother?" Inuyasha raised a ticked eyebrow.

"Small things," Karu corrected. "Easier if their magical too."

"Transport small… magical… things," Inuyasha connected dots. "Okay, kid. Here's what I want…"

* * *

><p>Words: 100 (It is safe to assume that unless I post otherwise, these are all 100 word chapters.)<p>

UPDATE- If you add this to your story alert (THANK YOU!) you may notice that FF will include how many words are in the chapter. For some reason, thier word count is wrong. All chapters (excluding title) are 100 words each.

Double check, I dare ya ;)

Forthright: Link in My Profile


	2. Gratitude

2-Gratitude

"Okay!" Karu placed two fingers to each temple and concentrated. "I want the silver haired one to obtain the holder of shikon shards!" he shouted. A blue glow began to surround him.

"Hmm…" Miroku commented aloud. "That's a little vague…"

The blue glow hummed before part of it broke away and shot off over the treetops like a comet.

"That's the connector," Karu explained. "It went to find the shards."

Minutes passed.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Hold on…"

After several hours the band was ready to depart.

"Wait!" There was another hum.

Karu's blue glow turned green. "Connected," he smiled.


	3. Miscalculations

3- Miscalculations

"Any moment now," Karu said as the hum grew louder.

The band tensed for battle in case Naraku came clutching their gift.

The green glow suddenly jumped from Karu and enveloped Kagome, lifting her in the air.

She and the hanyou exchanged surprised expressions.

"Inuya-?"

She was gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou shouted together.

Karu stared at his palms, mumbling "It worked…"

"_What?"_

"Holder of shards," Miroku lightly pointed to where Kagome had just stood. "To a silver haired one…which means…oh no."

"Hell no," Inuyasha growled at the same realization.

"Um," Karu said to Inuyasha's irate expression. "Oops?" 


	4. Incoming

4-Incoming

The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's golden eyes…

Kagome's body hummed as the world whizzed by her in a blur.

Her stomach violently flipped and for a moment she felt like her organs were trying to come out through her nose.

The green glow slowed slightly and then suddenly she began to descend into the trees, plummeting downwards towards her certain death.

Or so she assumed.

Instead she unkindly collided with something, leaving her and her crash pad to smash violently into a tree.

The next thing she saw before passing out was the golden eyes of utter anger…


	5. Tapped

5-Tapped

"Bring her back!" Inuyasha grounded his knuckle into Karu's crown.

"Owowow!" cried the child. "I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

Karu held up his palms, showing the glow that slowly faded from his fingers. "I'm tapped out."

"Eh!" Inuyasha picked up Karu by the collar, lifting him to eye level so he could see the murderous intent in his eyes. "For how long?"

"Not long," Karu assured with confidence. "Usually about a month tops but if we're lucky, three weeks."

Inuyasha chocked back a scream. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Now now," said Miroku the mediator. "Let's think."


	6. Warm Welcome

6—Warm Welcome

"Are you hurt milord?" asked the first voice.

"No." replied the second.

"Gah!" cried the first. "That's Inuyasha's human wench! What's she doing here?"

"She's pretty," said a third small voice.

"Shut up, you fool!" said the first voice harshly. "She's an enemy!"

"She's waking up," said the third voice as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

Kagome's vision made the world spin but after a few moments the three little girls that were looking down at her merged into one.

"Hello!" said the child. "My name is Rin. Are you hurt?"

Kagome groaned as she sat up. "I don't… think so."


	7. Or Maybe Not

7—Or Maybe Not

"That was amazing!" Rin cried as Kagome slowly took in her surroundings. "You came crashing down and Sesshomaru-sama caught you!"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled, putting her hand to her head.

"Yes!" cried Jaken, flailing his staff at her angrily. "Now get off him!"

Kagome gave the toad a look of surprise and brought her gaze down to see long legs mixing with hers. A trail of forest destruction seemed to end where their feet met.

She followed tangled limbs up until she turned her head to look behind her and met cold eyes.

"Um," Kagome said.

"Ready to die?" asked Sesshomaru.


	8. Swiftness

8—Swiftness

"Whoa," Kagome scrambled to her feet, quickly stepping back. She felt dizzy. "Just hold on a minute!"

Sesshomaru was quickly on his feet, letting Rin run around behind him to dust off his pant leg.

"Is this some sort of attack?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching for one of his swords. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"There's been a mistake!" Kagome's legs wobbled, still discombobulated from the sudden journey. She felt pain beginning to creep into her body. "I think we've been separated. I totally come in peace.-"

"Lies," Sesshomaru seethed.

"Your leg!" cried Rin to Kagome.

They leaped at the same time.


	9. Reflex

9—Reflex

Sesshomaru had always prided himself on his excellent reflexes.

This time it had saved Rin's life.

Sesshomaru paused the deadly upswing of his sword.

It was centimeters from Rin's back. The girl hadn't even noticed, too intent on studying the small gash on Kagome's leg.

Kagome was frozen, eyes on Sesshomaru's lethal blade.

"What's your name?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Kagome," Kagome replied carefully.

"Kagome-chan," she tested before giving a huge smile. "If your leg hurts I can ask Sesshomaru-sama to fix it and maybe he will!"

By the time Rin had turned her head, Sesshomaru's sword was nowhere in sight.


	10. New Friend

10—New Friend

Rin pressed the makeshift bandage to Kagome's leg with a smile. "Sesshomaru-sama must know that you're strong if he doesn't want to fix you," Rin explained encouragingly. "One day I'll be strong too so he won't have to fix me ever again."

Kagome sighed warmly. "Thank you," she said. "It feels much better now."

Rin beamed.

"I still don't trust her, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken, holding his staff defensively. "I think she means to trick you."

"I do not!" Kagome cried. "I already explained myself. This is one big mistake."

"Happy mistake," said Rin, patting Kagome's bandage gently.

Kagome smiled.


	11. Permission

11—Permission

"Then what do you plan to do now?" Jaken asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Kagome. Rin offered her a hand, helping her stand. "I'll simply be heading back."

"Then by all means, be gone!" cried Jaken.

Rin didn't let go of Kagome's hand. "But the sun is setting!" she said, showing concern. "It's dangerous if you go by yourself."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, looking at the darkening woods. She smiled at her new friend. "I don't suppose you'd like to share a fire tonight?"

Rin gave her best pout to Sesshomaru.

"Do as you please," he said, walking into the nightfall.


	12. Greatful

12-Greatful

Kagome watched curiously as Jaken and Rin ran around their new clearing, throwing the broken and twisted branches from Kagome's fall into a pile.

When Jaken felt enough had been collected, he tapped his staff and an intense flame spouted from the mouth of the old man, creating a toasty fire.

Rin beckoned Kagome eagerly and they soon sat by the fire, warming themselves as the chill set in.

"Thank you, Rin- chan," Kagome whispered as they sat together. "You've saved me twice now."

Rin patted Kagome's arm. "I'm just trying to be like Sesshomaru-sama," she explained. "Thank him instead."


	13. Bonding

13-Bonding

"So then he saved you?" Kagome asked at the end of Rin's story.

She nodded affectionately. "Rin has been by Sesshomaru-sama's side ever since."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "Amazing."

"What happened here?" asked Rin, touching a small scab on the back of Kagome's hand.

"Oh that?" Kagome inspected it. "I got that when I fell from running from a wild demon boar."

"Oh. A battle scar," said Rin solemnly. "I have some too. Before Sesshomaru-sama found me."

Kagome noted the dejected look. "Battle scars sound so ugly," Kagome said, turning up her face. "Let's call them…victory kisses."

Rin thought…then nodded enthusiastically.


	14. Campfire Stories

14—Campfire Stories

Both Kagome and Rin welcomed Sesshomaru back with warm smiles before resuming their talk. Jaken lay asleep in a tree nook.

"…And this one was from that time we helped a girl named Sakura find her father, who had been kidnapped by a band of demons…" Kagome showed Rin the small scar on her elbow.

The girl touched the seventh blemish gently.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin's eyes were huge with admiration.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any victory kisses for helping demons?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned from the tree he had settled against.

Kagome's smile was conflicted. "Not many," she said. "But yes, look…"


	15. Sweetly Scarred

15—Sweetly Scarred

"When Inuyasha couldn't control his demon blood, I ran into the acid to save him," Kagome said, showing Rin a place of paled skin on her ankle. "I'm lucky it had to eat through my shoes first."

"Save him from who?"

Kagome recalled red burning eyes. "From himself," she said softly.

"Were you scared?" Rin touched gingerly. "Did it hurt?"

"It was worth it," Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru shifted, doing his best to pretend he wasn't listening.

"Then I want a victory kiss too," Rin whispered as she lightly traced the scar with twisted admiration. "For helping Sesshomaru-sama."

He shifted again.


	16. Knowing Kagome

16—Knowing Kagome…

Dawn came when Inuyasha finally returned to camp. Miroku and Sango were awake, cleaning their weapons. Shippou tossed and turned uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Any sign?" Sango worried.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She must've gone real far. Her scent fades about forty miles south."

"Karu said he can feel she's all right," Miroku assured. "And Kagome's smart. If we can't find her then we'll just have to meet up with her. We know where she'll go."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sulked.

"We'll have more daylight soon," said Sango, studying the warming horizon. "Kirara can help us look as we head towards Kaede's."


	17. Damsel

17—Damsel

"Where Inuyasha was bound to the tree," Kagome explained. "Do you know the direction?"

"North east," Jaken supplied.

"Great!" Kagome smiled. "I'll just say goodbye to Rin and I'll be outta here."

The men watched the two girls exchange heartfelt farewells.

"Do you really plan to let her go?" asked Jaken. "We could at least take her shikon shards."

"I have no desire for them," said Sesshomaru as he watched Rin tightly hug her friend.

"Pity," said Jaken. "She'll be dead by midday without protection. But it serves Inuyasha right, losing his precious human."

Sesshomaru contemplated that statement. "Hn."


	18. Too Close

18-Too Close

Jaken mounted Ah-Un. With a disapproving glare to Kagome, he headed away with Rin.

"Where are they going?" asked the ever curious human.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment. "To wait."

He walked the other way.

"Then where are you going?" Kagome trailed after him.

"To return you."

Kagome beamed, clasping her hands. "Really!"

"It is your desire, is it not?"

Thin arms found themselves wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist as Kagome pressed herself to his back.

"Thank you!"

Their bodies pulsed as demon aura and miko power became hostilely acquainted.

"Human," Sesshomaru warned. "There is such a thing as personal space."


	19. Ulterior

19—Ulterior

"I'm just so touched," Kagome said as she followed behind Sesshomaru's strolling pace. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

"Bad?" he asked without turning around.

"You know, doing such a nice thing for the friend of your little brother," Kagome explained as she lightly skipped over a rock. "I really appreciate this. Inuyasha will too."

"You misunderstand," Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her from over his shoulder. "I do not do 'nice things' for leisure. This is for gain."

"Gain?" Kagome echoed.

"Inuyasha will decide," he said as he set off again. "Your life or Tetsusiaga."


	20. Menace

20-Menace

"I'm a hostage?" Kagome was incredulous.

Sesshomaru gave a gentle wave of hand, his elegant form of shrugging.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Then I refuse!" she cried. "I'll find my own way."

"Do not be a fool," Sesshomaru chided as he walked. "Who will protect you from danger?"

"Me," Kagome said determinedly. "I've been getting better with my archery every day."

Sesshomaru turned around, his expression ominous. "All right," he said calmly.

He was instantly behind her, tilting her face with his hand as he whispered into the nape of her neck.

"Then who will protect you from me?"


	21. Throbbing

21-Throbbing

"Let go!" she struggled.

Sesshomaru felt it immediately.

Their bodies pulsated together, leaving thin lights of red and pink shining around them briefly before fading.

Kagome paused, letting out the smallest exhale while Sesshomaru breathed in, practically tasting her power on his tongue.

Waves of mixed energy moved through both their bodies, their spines tingling. He released her and the feelings subsided instantly.

Kagome's cheeks felt hot.

"Human," he angrily called. "That was…"

Claws entangled themselves into her hair and firmly pulled her head back so she met eyes with her captor.

'_Exciting'_ she thought, but had no idea why.


	22. Logical

22-Logical

"You dare attempt to purify me?" Sesshomaru burned.

"Purify?" Kagome asked. "No, I…it just happens sometimes, like when shards are close."

He turned her around, noticing flushed cheeks and lips, her breath slightly labored. She looked…stirred.

"Then you lack proper control," Sesshomaru commented. "How naïve to think you can protect yourself."

"I can!"

"I wonder," contemplated Sesshomaru, "A lone novice miko, carrying …seven shikon shards with untamed power. How will she fare in forests of seasoned demons perfected in blood thirst over hundreds of years?"

Kagome twisted her foot in the dirt, thinking.

"Well when you put it like _that_…"


	23. Antipathy

23-Antipathy

She mumbled inaudibly, a pink line spreading across her cheeks.

"Say again?" Sesshomaru's hearing was absolutely perfect.

"Fine, I need help. Maybe we can compromise somehow," Kagome said louder, slightly miffed. "But I will not betray Inuyasha."

"Just stay alive." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Tensaiga would be wasted on you."

"How rude," Kagome's eyebrow ticked. "I have a feeling this trip is going to be seriously unpleasant."

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "And I grow quickly tired of you," he grabbed her arm, noting that their auras stayed dormant.

"Likewise!"

"Then to expedite this," Sesshomaru's cloud formed around his feet. "We shall fly."


	24. Alternate Route

24—Alternate Route

"You're making things difficult," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome cried as she kneeled over the brook, one hand tightly clutching her stomach. "I can't help it. It's motion sickness from the air travel yesterday."

Sesshomaru watched her greedily drink the water, rinsing her mouth from the taste of her stomach contents.

"Please," Her pale face begged between gulps. "Can't we just walk a while?"

Had she not grabbed his arm and meekly called his name, he wouldn't have landed on time and she would have retched on him.

Sesshomaru sighed with a secret shudder of disgust. "It cannot be helped."


	25. Tormentor

25—Tormenter

"Do you know where we're going?"

Kagome was given a look that could cut steel. "Okay, sorry…" she mumbled. "Well then, do you know how long it'll take?"

"Such a devoted little human pet you are," Sesshomaru said with a hint of sneer. "So eager to be reunited with your treasured master."

"I'm not a pet!" Kagome balled her fists. "I asked because my friends are worried."

"For their dedicated shard hunter," he continued. "Fetch, human, fetch."

"And another thing," Kagome pressed hotly, ignoring him. "My name is Kagome!"

"Naming the expendable is senseless," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome glared. "We'll see."


	26. Small Victories

26—Small Victories

"…So then Inuyasha fought a hair obsessed demon named Yura, who was all like 'Oh me, oh my' and she had this fire comb that..."

Sesshomaru was contemplating removing his own ears.

"…And Inuyasha vs. Maten, now that guy was _really_ hair fixated…"

Rin had an irritating habit of humming tunelessly off-key but this…

"I will hurt you," Sesshomaru threatened. "If you will not be silent."

"…He was all like 'My tresses!'…."

This was utter hell.

"Kagome," he warned without thinking.

"Gotcha," she whispered to herself excitedly. "Win!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Kagome said with a small smile. "I'll be quiet."


	27. Marsha, Marsha

27-Marsha, Marsha

It was hours before she spoke again but when she did, Sesshomaru was not surprised that it was to complain.

"Can we go faster?"

He grimaced. "I have no desire to be heaved upon."

"I meant as far as walking," she explained.

"No."

"Well when Inuyasha and I would travel, to speed things along I would ride his ba-"

"No," Sesshomaru snapped. "Not now, not ever."

"But Inu-"

"I'll remove that tongue," he threatened. "So if you can live without ever saying his precious name again, then by all means continue."

She quieted.

That annoyed him even more.


	28. Access Denied

28— Access Denied

When the guilt became too heavy, Kagome finally decided to grace him with words again.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru, who had been ignoring the holes she had been staring into his neck, inflated slightly with curiosity.

"For?"

Kagome built her lip. "I kept bringing up Inuyasha," she said. "But… I don't understand why you hate him. Wanting Tetsusiaga is one thing but trying to kill him…" she looked forlorn. "It's so sad. I don't think I could ever hate my little brother that much… What exactly happened?"

"It's not for you to understand," Sesshomaru dismissed.

Her soft "Okay" nagged at him.


	29. Caretaker

A/N: Dear Saphireanime, I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I usually name these snippets with whatever comes to my mind first. When Kagome kept saying Inuyasha's name, I wanted it to rile up Sesshomaru. It reminded me of Jan from the Brady Bunch, who was jealous of her sister and cried 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!'

After googling it recently, I realized her name, as far as the show is concerned, is spelled 'Marcia' T_T

Oh well! Hope I was helpful!

29—Caretaker

There was one thing that slightly impressed Sesshomaru. She didn't complain about the walking. Even as the sun crawled over their heads and the path filled with upturned roots and jagged rocks, she managed to keep up with his pace.

As the sunlight sleepily slipped into the horizon, he listened to her change in breathing from normal to labored, and then labored to exhausted. When she was practically breathless, he stopped at the nearest small clearing.

"You may rest," he offered.

"Are you sure?" Kagome panted.

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Rest," he insisted. "If you behave, I will feed you."


	30. Definition

30- Definition

"I'm not a kid!" she shouted to Sesshomaru's back as he was about to disappear into the forest gloom.

"What is a kid?" he stopped to ask her.

Kagome clenched her fists, frustrated. "You know, a child. Someone you don't take seriously."

"Then by all means," Sesshomaru motioned to the trees. "Feed yourself."

Kagome in her aggravation automatically reached behind her and brought her hand around the empty space where her quiver would normally be.

Shock colored her face.

Her stomach grumbled again.

"I forgot…my arrows," she said in meek defeat.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he walked away. "Kid indeed."


	31. Involved

31—Involved

Kagome made a fire as the darkness settled around her. She was secretly grateful for their halt. Her feet ached and her stomach was cramping from being sick and empty so it felt great to sit down and relax a little.

She had to admit, she felt guilty for grinding on his nerves earlier. Getting him to say her name was fun and games but whenever she kept bringing up Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru had sounded so…

Bitter.

Kagome hugged her knees, staring blankly into the flames.

'I wonder why?' she thought, followed by 'Oh no, Kagome…don't…'

"Arrgh," Kagome groaned.

Too late.


	32. Bleeding Heart

32—Bleeding Heart

The Inuyasha gang had one irrefutable thing in common:

Kagome's involvement addiction.

She was compassionate, kind, and worst of all, she got attached too easily with her eagerness to be helpful.

Inuyasha's shards, Shippou's orphaning, Miroku's hand, Sango's struggle, and now…

Sesshomaru's resentments.

She would fix it, or at least attempt to understand it, so that she could help Sesshomaru fix it himself.

Because behind bitterness was hostility and behind hostility was pain…

And maybe… she could save him…

"Are you frightened?" Sesshomaru entered the firelight, holding two dead rabbits by their ears.

"I'm worried." she replied and meant it.


	33. Spoiled

33-Spoiled

"You're not in danger," he assured, holding the rabbits out to her. "Cook these."

Kagome looked nervous. Sango always hunted and Miroku prepared the meat for meals. Kagome found it difficult to cook when she saw her dinner's face still attached.

Sesshomaru felt peeved. "Are you not hungry?"

"I am!" she said quickly, "But…_bunnies,_" she whimpered.

Sesshomaru gave her a long stare. "Childish fool," he concluded.

She meant to look angry but the emotion never made it to her face because...

For the slightest second, Sesshomaru looked amused.

"Rin is the same," he said and sat to prepare the food.


	34. Diversion

34— Diversion

Kagome resisted the urge to rub her eyes until they fell out of her head. Or was it her ears?

No wait, she was definitely being deceived by her brain.

What was with the sudden attitude change?

It was slightly awkward, witnessing this peek of a vulnerable side so she watched closely as Sesshomaru seemed to settle into a content mood and began cleaning the rabbits with his bare claws, shucking blood away like it was water.

Wow he was really comfortable…doing…that…ew.

Kagome really missed her big yellow bag of bloodless modern comforts.

She needed a distraction.

"So let's talk."


	35. Ice Breaker

35—Ice Breaker

"Um," Kagome said to distract her queasy stomach and appalled eyes from the sight of raw bunny flesh. "So, Rin huh?"

Sesshomaru visibly tightened immediately. He didn't reply but it was clear what had happened.

In a moment of fondness the great Lord of the West had let his guard slip.

"Talk about a sweet kid. She really admires you, you know."

Sesshomaru ignored her

"C'mon, this little adventure will do a lot faster if we're at least polite to one another. It wouldn't hurt to talk a little, would it?"

"I see no advantage to that," Sesshomaru quickly responded.


	36. Four Things

36- Four Things

"I know everything about you that I need to know," Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked.

"That is so." He grabbed a thick branch, skinned the dirty bark off, and heartlessly shoved the meat through it to place over the fire.

The worst of it was over but Kagome still craved distraction. "Prove it."

Sesshomaru hesitated conversing but decided to indulge. "You remind me of someone I know. I can describe you in four words."

"Shoot," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Loud-mouthed, ignorant, high-pitched, and annoying."

Kagome frowned. "All of these things remind you of Rin?"

"Jaken."

Crud.


	37. Another Reflex

37-Another Reflex

With the roasted rabbit finished and her stomach full, Kagome soon found her eyelids becoming heavier.

Sesshomaru watched her head droop forward and snap upright several times before a giant yawn attacked her body.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru instructed firmly. "We leave at dawn."

"I'm okay," she gently slurred. "You go ahead, I'll keep watch."

"What kind of fool are you?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask his drowsy captive.

Kagome yawned and stretched. "It's only fair. You cooked so I should do something too."

Another huge yawn and…

Reflex kicked in. Sesshomaru sprang.

She was asleep before she landed in his arms.


	38. The Facts

38-The Facts

Fact.

Rin only ate whatever fruits she could find in the forest since Jaken wouldn't bother to hunt and Rin was forbidden to go off too far alone.

Fact.

Sesshomaru always cooked for her after he'd been away on one of his longer roams. This pleased her more than anything but she always did flinch when he cleaned the meat.

Fact.

Sesshomaru found it amusing.

As he uncomfortably cradled this particular human girl, Sesshomaru found himself wondering why he was doing so. He set her down, gently, and wondered how she could be so trusting.

Fact.

Sesshomaru found that interesting


	39. Damaged Goods

39—Damaged Goods

There was once a time before a half-breed, a human, and a fight in a father's graveyard, that Sesshomaru had been completely intact and had been considered,

The Perfect Killing Machine.

And he relished that fact, because Sesshomaru's standards outdistanced the sun. Had all gone according to plan, even if he hadn't figured out how to tame Tetsusiaga, no doubt Inuyasha would have at least been dead.

And that would have counted for something.

As dawn steadily came and the girl slept, Sesshomaru stood over her, claws poised for certain fatality.

Now…thanks to her… he was just a killing machine.


	40. Ego

40-Ego

The imp was weak yet clever but even it would recklessly throw itself into danger when the power of the shards beckoned its evil heart.

With a flick of power and precision, it burst into dust and floated away just centimeters from her neck.

That stirred her.

Kagome's eyes slowly and sleepily fluttered open. She looked up just as Sesshomaru stepped into the sunlight. It filtered through his hair which floated on the wind.

He shined beautifully.

His portrait face smirked at her breath-taken expression.

All right, Sesshomaru mused, maybe it was the other around.

Maybe he was just perfect.


	41. Thirst

41-Thirst

They walked for a while, him leading, her trailing until they encountered a small and pathetic pond. Kagome, while unable to kill bunnies, had come to appreciate all bodies of water in the feudal era as they were sometimes rare to find.

Kagome kneeled and palmed some of the scummy fluid, closing her eyes in concentration. Her fingertips glowed as the water turned green to brown to so clear, Sesshomaru could see the lines of her palm beneath.

She moved to drink it before pausing with a thoughtful blink.

"Where are my manners," she chided, offering up her palms. "Thirsty?"


	42. Radiance

42-Radiance

She purified, drank, and washed her face, untangling her hair with wet fingers and glowing beads of water. They slipped down the nape of her neck, causing cold skin to ripple with goose-bumps.

She struggled with her creased and dirtied uniform, but nothing could be done about it so she used the shining water to wipe the dirt from her legs, revealing long ivory skin that disappeared beneath that scrap of cloth she called a skirt.

"Sure you don't want any?" she offered again.

Sesshomaru walked away.

Only when he heard her footsteps behind him, did he increase his pace.


	43. Countdown

43- Count Down

Three…

Two…

One…

And…

"Okay how about your favorite food then?"

Every thirty seconds.

A question or a comment or some pitiful attempt to start a conversation. She'd wait patiently for a response that would never come but she wasn't deterred.

After the question came her own answer to show that she was open and willing.

"Everyone has a favorite food," she enticed. "Mine is noodles. Any type, any flavor."

Then came a grace period so that he could respond if he chose to do so.

Sesshomaru never did.

That meant a new question in…

Thirty…

Twenty nine…

Twenty eight…


	44. Jackpot

44- Jackpot

Twenty three…

All she had to do was strike a nerve, a pleasant one, and she would be in.

Twenty four…

Twenty five…

Twenty six…

She'd tried colors, animals, foods, hobbies and pastimes, but none of them seemed to even so much cause him to twitch.

Twenty seven…

Asking about his childhood memories had chilled the air so she considered that a taboo subject.

Twenty eight…

For now, anyway.

Twenty nine…

What would a great demon lord like to talk about?

Thirty…

And…

_Ah. Of course._

"So just how powerful are you?"

_Hook, line, and..._

One…

Two…

"Hn."

_Sinker._


	45. An Education

45- An Education

"The entire western domain belongs solely to me," Sesshomaru stated.

It wasn't talking, not conversing _per se_, if you were educating fools of the social structure.

"Wow," she breathed. "Does that mean you have to fight a lot to keep control?"

She was comprehending, but still off base.

"If you must fight, you are not in control," Sesshomaru informed her. "If you are feared, that is all the strength you need."

"So that means…?"

"I remain undefeated," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Until you meet someone who isn't afraid of you," she said simply.

"Then," Sesshomaru assured. "I teach them how to be."


	46. Want Vs Need

46- Want Vs. Need

"I suppose that's why you need Tetsusaiga then," Kagome reasoned as she walked. "Something so powerful would definitely help. But…" She seemed perplexed. "How would you use it? You're not-"

Sesshomaru gave an elegant scoff. "I do not _need_ Tetsusaiga for such a trivial thing."

Kagome knit her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I am fully capable of protecting what is mine," Sesshomaru declared.

"Fine," Kagome sighed exasperatedly, tired of guessing. "If you don't _need_ it, why do you _want_ it?"

"Simple," he said as if it the answer was the most obvious. "Because Inuyasha has it."


	47. Judged

47— Judged

"Jealousy?" Kagome balked. "You're jealous?"

"I have no such emotion. A powerful weapon such as my father's fang does not belong in the incapable hands of that half-breed," Sesshomaru seethed.

"His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome defended hotly. "And he's your brother. Don't talk about him like that."

Sesshomaru looked unremorseful. "He is incompetent and unskilled. Tetsusiaga is better suited at my side, even if unusable."

"Inuyasha's learning," Kagome rebutted. "And there's a reason your dad left it for him."

"An error, I am sure."

"Sounds like simple sibling rivalry to me," Kagome sighed. "Kind of pathetic, actually…"

Sesshomaru said nothing.


	48. Insensitive

48—Insensitive

Understanding Sesshomaru was difficult. He put on the appearance of this cold and uncaring great demon but then he turned around and saved little human girls.

And deny it all he liked, he burned with envy over Tetsusaiga…

"Your dad doesn't love Inuyasha more than you because he left him Tetsusiaga," she thoughtlessly said. "My dad did something similar once. You see-"

"I will not listen to you compare him to a mere filthy human," Sesshomaru cut her off. "There is nothing the two could possibly have in common."

"Well for one thing," she whispered softly. "He died too…"


	49. Loud Silence

49-Loud Silence

Two…

One…

Minutes kept passing...but no questions…

From his peripherals he could see her head bow and her eyelids droop in an expression that could only mean somberness. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

A defensive gesture.

And she followed obediently behind him, no longer interested in his favorite this or that.

What had changed?

She must not have liked something that was sai—_exchanged_.

Sesshomaru did not prattle on with humans.

That fact reminded him that he did not care.

Because he didn't.

It was just that… suddenly without the noise…

The silence seemed louder than ever.


	50. First Move

50—First Move

He slowed down just as the sun began slipping from the sky.

Kagome still hadn't spoken.

Sesshomaru was left with no choice but to let the silence become natural again.

Hours had passed yet the air was still tense…

It…unsettled him.

He…wanted to make her speak without appearing to be conversing himself.

_Ah. Of course._

"You may rest," he initiated.

_Hook…_

Now she'd have to politely thank him.

_Line…_

She sat on an upturned root, arms at her side, grasping it firmly.

_And…_

"You know," Kagome finally said, refusing to look at him. "I think I'd like an apology."

…_What?_


	51. Jerk

51— Jerk

He hadn't realized he had said that last part aloud.

"What you said about my father," Kagome explained. "Apologize."

"There is never a reason to apologize for speaking fact," Sesshomaru reasoned. "Your request is denied."

"You didn't even know him."

There was a rising pitch in her voice.

"Nevertheless, he was human and therefore a lesser being."

Kagome shot to her feet.

"Apologize!"

"No."

"Sesshomaru!"

"No_."_

"You're…"

The two brothers were like night and day but one thing was certain.

"You're…"

They knew how to piss a girl off.

"You're a jerk!" she yelled and stomped off into the forest.


	52. Path To Nowhere

52—Path To Nowhere

She didn't know where she was going, she never did when she threw her tantrums and left.

If it were Kaede's village, she'd go home to sulk in the tub.

But that was impossible in this situation so she stomped through the forest with an air of purpose about her.

-_Piss him off, piss him off, piss him off, piss him off_-

The sun was fading but as her visibility decreased, her rage kept her on the steady path to nowhere.

She'd show him! She wouldn't stand for this!

Eyes watched her separate herself from her protector.

And followed.


	53. Alternative

53-Alternative

Several minutes had passed and Kagome still found herself roaming.

Her feelings were still hurt but with each step she took, more of her anger dissipated.

He should have came marching after her by now, string of curses on his tongue, as he inadvertently and subtly apologized while roughly dragging her back.

Kagome sat on a fallen log, hugging herself as the cold night began to seep in.

Then again, she realized, this was not Inuyasha.

And…

She was just a pawn, like for Inuyasha, but to Sesshomaru she was truly expendable.

Just an alternative plot for Tetsusiaga.

She sighed.


	54. False Triumph

54—False Triumph

Well so what if he wouldn't come!

It's not like they were friends.

In fact, this was a blessing in disguise because she was his hostage but now she had escaped.

She, sixteen year old Kagome, had managed to escape Lord Sesshomaru, most feared demon of the Western Lands, age two hundred or whatever.

Kagome stood, hands on her hips, proudly facing the dark with a look of triumph.

Take that!

She didn't need anyo—

A chill attacked her skin as the hair rose on the back of her neck.

She felt…eyes...watching

No.

_Stalking._

"Sesshomaru?" she hoped.

"Shards," it hissed.


	55. Demise

55- Demise

There was movement in the corner of her eye.

Kagome turned but saw nothing.

A shrub rustled.

She snapped her head in its direction.

Red eyes leered at her from the bushes.

_Oh god._

The tiger demon emerged.

Kagome immediately turned and ran, feeling the fear fuel her legs.

_No arrows._

She heard the leaves crunch underneath the creature, getting ready to pounce.

_No Inuyasha._

She zigzagged, hoping to get more distance, hoping to elude. But she knew…

_No chance._

She stumbled and managed to turn just as the demon leapt—

And attacked.

A spray of blood hit the trees.


	56. Maybe

56—Maybe

It was a morbid thought.

But Kagome couldn't help it.

Maybe seeing so much Feudal Era blood and destruction had desensitized her.

Maybe…

Maybe it was the way Sesshomaru swiftly yet serenely fell from the sky, like her very own angel of death.

Maybe it was the way he swung his sword so deftly that when it connected with the demon, the blood flow seemed like a beautiful shower of glowing red beads.

Maybe it was just the way Sesshomaru could kill so gracefully,

That she morbidly thought,

There was an art to killing,

And that Sesshomaru had mastered it.


	57. No Escape

57—No Escape

Kagome looked around her, wondering how their surroundings were blood soaked but she and Sesshomaru had managed to avoid it.

Faintly, the glow of Sesshomaru's demonic shield faded. He'd put it up just seconds before the impact.

He was that good.

He was also turning around to face her…

Oh.

Sesshomaru's expression could wilt flowers.

Shit.

"Human," Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her roughly by the arm, pulling her to her feet, to him closely.

_Closely._

"You will not escape me."

She looked up into his furious amber eyes with wonder….

And shivered.

It could've been from fear…

Or subconscious masochistic delight.


	58. Sincerity

58—Sincerity

He should do it.

He should really just kill her right here and now.

It would be so simple, so uncomplicated, to bring her lifeless corpse to Inuyasha and in trade for Tetsusiaga, revive her with Tensaiga.

Easy.

No more endless chatting.

No more innocent insolence.

He should do it.

Killing her…

It would feel so good.

"Thank you," she breathed softly, delicately.

It carried to his ears on whispering winds, travelling through his entire body, infecting him with her sincerity.

They stared at each other while he came to his decision.

Then she followed behind him without another word.


	59. Apologies

59—Apologies

She built a fire but Sesshomaru said nothing about hunting and Kagome didn't dare ask. She hugged her knees, sneaking glances at him as he sat against a tree, arms folded, eyes closed.

"What?" he eventually snapped, tired of feeling her gazes.

"Nothing," she replied.

…

…

…

"Okay, not nothing. I want to talk to you about something."

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked dryly.

"It's about what happened when I walked off…" she trailed, "I've been thinking about it."

"I will not apologize," he reminded tightly.

"I'm not asking you to!" she snapped. "_I'm_ apologizing to _you_!"


	60. Empathy

60—Empathy

"I've figured you out," she said gently.

That annoyed him as if she was implying he was a simpleton.

"You've always considered humans weak. Our life span is shorter, we're weaker …you can't help but think we're inferior. Asking you to acknowledge my dad on the same level as yours is like saying my mom is on the same level as the mother of a worm. That's the way you can't help but see it... So I forgive you."

"I do not need your pathetic empathy," he shot.

"Well you've got it anyway!" she shot back. "Please let me finish."


	61. Father

61—Father

"Just because you see humans that way, doesn't mean we don't share similar experiences," she explained. "Losing your father hurts no matter who you are."

Sesshomaru ignored her, seemingly uninterested.

"All I'm saying is," Kagome felt frustrated talking to this brick wall, "I wasn't trying to tarnish his memory. I'm sure he was a great demon. And my dad was a great man."

No response.

"Fine..."

She laid quietly.

Eventually her breathing became deep and even.

Sesshomaru became lost in thought, absorbed in her words.

Then he quietly admitted long after the fire had died,

"No other demon was greater."


	62. Homesick

62—Homesick

The next day was uneventful. Kagome tried resuming their question game but Sesshomaru wasn't interested, no matter how many coaxing techniques she used.

Only day four and her restlessness was only increasing.

She missed playing with Shippou, giggling with Sango, beating Miroku senseless… she even missed arguing with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

He must be worried sick.

They all must be. They cared about her.

She missed them.

She missed _him_.

"Sesshomaru," she called, knowing that without response she had his attention. "I think I'm ready to fly now," she suggested softly, sulkily. "You know, if you want to speed this up."


	63. Vertigo

63—Vertigo

Annoyed to appear like he was taking orders, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to agree to speed along the expedition.

Clouds formed at his feet until thick and frothy.

"Get on," he demanded.

She nervously obeyed.

They lifted quickly and once high enough, he accelerated.

Trees below them whizzed pass. Kagome anxiously grabbed handfuls of cloud but it kept breaking apart wispily between her fingers. She glanced downwards, gulping at the possible fall below.

Sensing her anxiety, he subtly shifted his arm so his sleeve fluttered in her face.

Sesshomaru pretended not to notice when she gently grasped it and relaxed.


	64. Fatigued

64—Fatigued

They landed sooner than expected and when she asked why, Sesshomaru was irritated to admit,

"I must hunt."

"Oh!" She smacked fist to palm. "That makes perfect sense. I haven't seen you eat anything since we started travelling. I guess that means you're pretty tired, huh? Do you need to rest for a little bit too?"

Rather than admit further vulnerabilities, Sesshomaru said sternly,

"Wait here. I will not be long."

"What do I do if I need you?" she asked, vividly remembering red eyes and sharp teeth.

"I will know," he answered and applying his speed, he was gone.


	65. Emotion

65—Emotion

A little while later he began his return, his hunger satisfied.

If she had ran.

He would catch her.

In the end she would learn that he would not be taken for a fool.

Sesshomaru was always in control. There was no other way to be.

As he moved quickly, his nose sifted until he found her unique scent. He spread out his demonic aura to pinpoint her and it linked to her miko power, thrumming with her emotions.

Sleepiness…

That was to be expected.

Submission…

She'd finally learned.

Sadness…

Strong and deep.

Overwhelming…

Unsettled, he quickly cut the link.


	66. Grumbly

66—Grumbly

As they took to the sky again the trees began to thin out and flatten.

Soon they'd leave his domain and reach the plains the contained villages.

Sesshomaru heard the sound but ignored it.

It came again.

It was a little past midday when he spotted the first few signs of human territory and the bustling of the humans below.

As they approached, he felt her excitement rise just a little bit…

"We will descend," he said as he slowed down and slightly changed their direction.

"How come?" she asked. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I grow tired of hearing _that._"


	67. Show Stopper

67—Show Stopper

To avoid causing unnecessary panic, they landed a little ways away and walked.

It was a busy place, yet people hushed immediately once they noticed them.

Men diverted their eyes as they passed. Mothers pulled their children closer.

As they passed, they heard whispers rising behind them.

"It's not usually like this when Inuyasha and our gang pass through," Kagome murmured. "It makes it easier for Miroku to charm our way in…"

Kagome suddenly realized something.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I don't have any money."

"Be assured," Sesshomaru replied, sensing the waves of fear and submission. "My presence will be enough."


	68. Sesshomaru's Kindness

68—Sesshomaru's Kindness

Kagome chose a tea house and he entered first, giving a glare to the owner who cowered.

"You will serve me," Sesshomaru said simply.

Within minutes they sat in what the owner assured was the best room.

Kagome looked around with excitement, her stomach growling in anticipation.

"I'd love some green tea," she happily said, "Oh and I'd simply _kill _for chicken."

Sesshomaru gave a small scoff.

"Okay so maybe not actually kill," she bounced excitedly. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"You know," Kagome said. "How will we repay them for their kindness?"

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I will let them live."


	69. Warming Up

69—Warming Up

The table quickly piled with food and Kagome wasted no time showing Sesshomaru that she had little manners.

He leaned back against the wall and watched her eat and moan in delight and utter happiness.

"Does Rin get to do this too?" Kagome asked as she swallowed her tea.

He hesitated. "Occasionally," he admitted.

Kagome gave a small smile, happy he answered willingly.

"You need to taste this tea," she looked at the pot and saw that it was empty. "You'll love it, I'm going to get some more."

Kagome stood and dusted her skirt.

"Be quick," he warned.


	70. Refusal

70—Refusal

He waited for quite some time before he calmly decided that she was not coming back.

Sesshomaru stood and left the tea room severely annoyed.

You give them an inch…

He followed her scent outside the tea house until he found her a little ways away talking to a red-faced child.

She must've felt his irritated aura because she turned and gave him a small guilty look.

"I heard him crying," she explained. "He's lost his mom. We have to help-"

"I will not waste my time assisting lowly humans," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Consider it our repayment," Kagome smiled. "Please?"


	71. Puppy Eyes

71-Puppy Eyes

"No," he said firmly.

"But he's lost," she said with a strange tone in her voice.

It was almost like a whimper.

And…

She was doing something with her eyes….

"No."

They seemed big and watery and desperate and _utterly focused on him_.

Her bottom lip slightly stuck out.

"No…"

Did his voice just waiver?

…This was uncharted territory.

The whole look came together to create the most pitiful expression he'd ever seen.

He blinked, unexpectedly feeling _liable_.

"…We will make this quick."

The charmed look immediately disappeared and a huge grin replaced it.

For some reason, Sesshomaru felt manipulated.


	72. Immediate Results

72—Immediate Results

No longer paying attention, the village had resumed its bustling day.

Sesshomaru picked up the child by the collar, letting him sway in his grip.

He said very quietly to no one in particular,

"I will eat him if his mother does not want him."

A sudden hot whisper rolled amongst the villagers.

Kagome gave a disapproving stare, "Don't say-"

Almost immediately a stout woman came running.

"Hiro!"

"Mamma!"

Sesshomaru let him go and they embraced, happily reunited.

"Come," he roughly grabbed Kagome's arm, leading her away, "Before they get some stones and torches and I become _really_ annoyed."


	73. Silent Praise

73—Silent Praise

It was strange, the cheerfulness she was emitting.

Kagome was sad earlier, when hungry. At the tea house she had been excited yet still downhearted.

Now she radiated, her aura prodding his with its pleasant mood.

But… it wasn't a reaction to unifying mother and child.

He felt it right when she began grinning like a fool at his assistance.

Which meant…

She wasn't happy with a job well done.

She was happy that Sesshomaru did the job in the first place.

She was happy with _him_.

And worst of all…

Beyond his control, his demonic aura relished in it.


	74. Close Call

74—Close Call

They flew even as the sun descended and the light of the moon was the only thing keeping them company.

Sesshomaru had been awake for five days straight… he was beginning to feel the toll of that decision nag at him from the corners of his body. Hunting helped but nothing could replace pure sleep.

Something was off…

He slightly turned his head, finding himself alone on his cloud.

Peering over, he saw his hostage plummeting to her death, soundly asleep.

Sesshomaru nosedived.

She landed on his cloud just as the top of the trees were about to greet her.


	75. Angel Cake

75—Angel Cake

It happened again.

Apparently Kagome's limp sleeping body believed more in gravity than in his power.

Sesshomaru didn't want to stop flying and rest in the openness of the plains but he didn't want to keep catching her either.

Resigned, he decided to bake his cake and eat it too.

It was logical.

Purely logical, nothing else.

But it was strange how eagerly she leaned into him as he sat her upright between his legs.

She kept falling over so he had no choice but to steady her with a hand around her middle.

Even stranger, that felt logical too.


	76. Auto Pilot

76—Auto Pilot

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation.

Or maybe, he was ashamed to admit, the sleeping miko's aura released a soothing quality that beckoned him to rest.

Just for a moment.

Consider it, his brain told him. You can sleep and keep moving at the same time. You can also utilize the position she is in for your own gain.

There was nothing but clear starry sky for miles. He'd know the moment there was danger.

And…Sesshomaru loved personal gain.

His genius convinced, he rested his chin atop her head to prevent uncomfortableness in his neck.

Hn. He was so smart


	77. Midnight Alarm

77—Midnight Alarm

_Ow, ow, ow ,ow, -OW_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as the hostile sparkle of miko power attacked him head on. It took a moment for his sleepy demonic aura to react but it finally did and ebbed the pain until it was just a tingle.

Extremely irate, he looked down at the human who was staring at him in shock.

"Are you attempting to kill me?" he growled.

"Sorry!" she was hot pink, stunned by their sleeping arrangement, "Y-you can let go now!"

Suddenly aware of it himself, Sesshomaru cut his eyes away, loosened his grip, and quickly descended.


	78. Can You Say Awkward?

78—Can You Say Awkward?

Flying clearly too close for comfort, the duo walked under the moonlight.

Their shock gave them fuel, no longer interested in sleep.

Kagome kept averting her eyes as the red burning feeling refused to leave.

"You kept falling off the cloud," he eventually explained, "I had to secure you and…I grew weary."

"No you're fine!" Kagome didn't know what to say, "It…you can sleep…um…THANK YOU FOR SECURING ME!" She shouted and did a stiff bow.

Sesshomaru quickly walked ahead, keeping his eyes strictly on the plane and keeping his mind strictly off the situation he had just put himself in.


	79. Explanations

79— Explanations

Like nightfall, the silence continued.

Sesshomaru distractedly decided to address a nagging curiosity.

"In the village," he suddenly said, "Though I would catch you, why did you not attempt another escape?"

She looked up, her mortification abruptly suspended.

"Escape?"

"You called me a jerk," Sesshomaru reminded, "Then marched into the forest in a pitiful attempt to elude me."

"Oh that?" Kagome dismissed simply. "I wasn't running, I was just mad at you."

"Hn," he understood.

Further perplexed, he decided to address another inquiry.

"Kagome," he called sternly.

"Huh?" she felt strange, hearing him say her name.

"What is a jerk?"


	80. Who's Using Whom?

80—Who's Using Whom?

Explanation given, Sesshomaru felt peeved by the insult.

"Look, I know I was a little…upset," Kagome explained herself as best she could, "But we made a deal didn't we? You'll return me safe and sound."

"For a price," he reminded.

"We'll talk about that when the time comes," Kagome said with a defiant tone. "But in the meantime, I do need your help. I don't have any arrows and my archery kind of sucks anyway. So I'm appreciating your protection."

Sesshomaru paused, thrown by her subtle gratefulness.

"…For a price," he insisted.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time."


	81. Tip Of The Iceberg

81—Tip of the Iceberg

"And you were really nice to help out that little boy," Kagome continued to innocently shower him with praises, "It's not like you're really hurting anyone or anything. You may be a little grumpy but taking me to that teahouse was really nice…so thank you."

He didn't accept her gratitude.

"But there something's still bothering me," she began walking beside him, "I really don't understand why you want Tetsusiaga so badly."

He executed a small breath, deciding once again to educate the little fool.

"Inuyasha has not submitted to me," Sesshomaru explained. "And because of that, he has defied me."


	82. Reparation

82— Reparation

"So Tetsusiaga isn't really a jealousy thing?" Kagome began understanding how he worked. "It's a…"

"Settlement," Sesshomaru finished, "His punishment."

"You want him to suffer?"

"I want him to know he has crossed me," Sesshomaru corrected. "Either through death or loss, Inuyasha shall atone."

Kagome frowned. "He has to fear you…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru finally saw the point hit home. "He has to learn."

"But he's your brother!"

"It matters not."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Yes."

Kagome threw her hands in the air to release her frustration. "How could you hate Inuyasha that much?"

"Once again," Sesshomaru snapped. "You misunderstand."


	83. Common Rivalry

83—Common Rival

"I do not _hate_ Inuyasha per se," Sesshomaru clarified.

"You've tried killing him several times. In fact, that's how we met."

"Yes," he agreed, lightly glaring. "You were quite irritatingly involved."

"Now that I think about it, you tried to kill me too!"

"The most honorable death you could have wished for," he promised.

"Anyway," Kagome waved flippantly. "So what's the reason for his punishment?"

Sesshomaru had the most elegant pause Kagome had ever seen.

"…Disappointment," he finally disclosed.

"Why?"

Another thoughtful pause.

"I suppose you could say we have a common interest."

"Naraku?" Kagome's interest mixed with concern.

"…Kikyo."


	84. True Loyalty

84—True Loyalty

"Kikyo," Kagome breathed.

He noted the way she said it.

A pained taboo.

"I don't know what you mean," she tried.

Sesshomaru wasn't one for games, "His beloved."

She hid her flinch gracefully.

"Inuyasha had responsibilities," he continued. "He abandoned them for her."

"What…happened?"

"A clash between demons," Sesshomaru described. "I demanded his presence. Yet his love and her arrow detained him."

Kagome hesitated.

"That was… complicated. I'm sure he wanted to be there," she defended gently. "Inuyasha is pretty loyal."

"Agreed," Golden eyes met brown.

"To this day," Sesshomaru lightly touched his empty sleeve. "His humans always come first."


	85. Causalties

85—Casualties

"But you're strong!" Kagome acknowledged, "Did you lose because of him?"

He gave a haughty scoff, "They were arduous but soundly defeated."

"So… you won the fight without Inuyasha," She recapped, "What's the big deal then if he didn't show?"

"It was a large battle," Sesshomaru continued, "Though I am strong, my allies paled in comparison. I could not be everywhere at once. Inuyasha would have been of…some use."

"But you had Tensaiga," Kagome pressed, "A simple swipe and bingo, everyone's alive."

Sesshomaru balled his fist, resuming his lead.

"There are some losses that, even with Tensaiga, cannot be recovered."


	86. Too Much, Too Soon

86—Too Much, Too Soon

They fell into another silence as Kagome felt that he wasn't willing to talk any further.

Suddenly there was a small rolling noise as the night sky seemed to darken.

"A storm," Sesshomaru looked up, gently twitching his nose, "It will arrive quickly."

"Crap," Kagome said, looking around for refuge.

There were only a few massive scraggly trees on the distant planes, their giant branches devoid of leaves.

"We can fly above it," he suggested.

They both recalled the fresh awkwardness of their sleeping arrangements.

Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru paled.

"Any alternative?" she peeped.

"I will find one," he answered immediately.


	87. Roommates

87—Roommates

They hastily headed for a huge tree but the rain came swiftly, giving a merciless downpour.

They were both thoroughly drenched and chilled upon arrival.

Sesshomaru touched his hand to the bark which sizzled under his powerful poison.

He burned through to the middle of the tree until the shape of a roomy alcove appeared.

Wiping aside the remnants of his toxin, he ushered the soaking girl inside and followed.

It was large enough for them to sit comfortably with personal space between them.

They sat opposite of each other but contained in close quarters, refused to make eye contact.


	88. Benevolence

88—Benevolence

Kagome was awestruck as Sesshomaru seemed to steam, evaporating the water from his clothes and body.

Within minutes he ran his claw through his hair, completely dry.

When he noticed her amazed confusion he decided to enlighten,

"Youkai have control over their body heat," he said simply, "For hibernation purposes."

"Oh," Kagome shivered, "That's really impressive."

She hugged her knees to her chest as her wet hair dripped down to her soaking uniform that clung to her, filling her with cold.

Sesshomaru wasn't_ that_ sadistic.

"I will make fire," he offered, "However it must be small due to our refuge."


	89. Necessity vs Pleasure

89—Necessity vs. Pleasure

Kagome reached her hand out to the embers that centered their nook, desperate to attain as much heat as possible.

She brutally quivered.

When her lips began turning blue, Sesshomaru had had enough of watching this pathetic creature.

"Come here," he instructed firmly, spreading his arm to indicate the space next to him.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I will not repeat myself," he scolded, "You will become ill if you continue at this pace."

When she remained blushingly immobilized he grew annoyed.

"It is for necessity," he assured looking disdainful, "Not for pleasure."


	90. Warmth

90-Warmth

Kagome slowly moved towards him like a wary animal, ready to flee at the slightest threat.

He was oddly patient with her until she finally rested within inches of him, hugging her knees defensively.

Sesshomaru wrapped the length of his sleeve around her and began expelling fur from his true form, enveloping her wet frame.

She exhaled a delightful sigh as the warmth of his coat welcomed her.

Sesshomaru exhaled an uncomfortable breath as her aura spread out, emitting a pleasurable sensation that washed over him.

Once again, his demon aura betrayed him by savoring its submissive presence with enjoyment.


	91. Subconscious Seduction

91—Subconscious Seduction

It was like being in a giant bathrobe. Or a huge fluffy pillow.

Kagome was completely submerged, his unbelievably soft fur taking away the cold of her drenched body.

The heat from his build was the perfect temperature and within minutes her quivering turned into light shaking which eventually ceased altogether.

She relaxed, her defensive pose softening until her wrapped arms slowly sagged towards her ankles as she became more comfortable.

The sound of the heartless rain outside turned from threatening to soothing.

And…

There was another feeling too. It was prodding her body, amiable but obstinate.

Strong…

Protective…

Irresistible.


	92. This Sesshomaru

92—This Sesshomaru

Eventually she peeked out from under his sleeve of warmth.

His eyes were closed but when he felt her staring, he looked at her.

She shrunk back, his gaze intimidating.

"Are you still cold?" he asked snappishly.

Like a child peering from under a blanket, she softly shook her head no.

"Thank you," she murmured for the umpteenth time.

He closed his eyes again, stating, "This Sesshomaru does not want your pitiful gratitude."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

The rain trudged on, echoing comfortingly around their shelter.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered sleepily.

"Hn."

"Are there any other Sesshomarus?"

"…Sleep, you fool."


	93. BRB

93-BRB

Sesshomaru awoke as dawn came, seeing that the rain had passed on.

He looked over at his human captive.

She leaned against him comfortably, her soft breathing tickling his fur.

Sesshomaru stared at her peaceful expression for a few moments.

Then he gently moved her aside as not to wake her.

He stiffly stood and rolled his neck. He was unbelievably thirsty, a usual side effect of raising his body temperature for extended periods of time.

Sifting through the scents of their surroundings, he located water.

But it was a small ways away.

…She was safe here.

So he departed.


	94. Threat

94-Threat

The spring was small but serviceable and he drank until content.

The water allowed the foliage to flourish and as he took a look at the leaves, he decided to bring the human here to quench her thirst as well.

Once again he released his aura, spreading it wide and far until he felt that familiar tingle of Kagome's power, linking her to him.

Her emotions flooded him and with a swift departure he headed back to the tree, boosting his speed with an air of purpose.

Her anxiety was heightened to the point of mania.

She was in danger.


	95. Approaching Guest

95—Approaching Guest

However when he arrived, she was alone and unharmed.

Kagome had a small anxious look as she stared out unto the distant plains.

"We should go," she said, looking at him with a nervous smile, "Like now."

"What is it?" he asked, unafraid of anything.

"Two shards," Kagome replied, "Headed our way. Fast."

Not willing to assist in her jewel collection, Sesshomaru was also not one to flee from threat.

"C'mon let's leave," Kagome suggested, "Before he gets here."

"He?"

"Yup, let's go," Kagome tried pushing the unmovable demon.

"Who is _he_?"

Kagome's smile was both inoffensive and irked.

"Koga."


	96. The Complication

96—The Complication

Sesshomaru smelled him before he saw him.

There was a small dust storm on the horizon, getting bigger as it came their way.

Eventually he made out the cause. A wolf demon dressed in the pelt of his kind.

"We are running from _that_?" Sesshomaru raised a surprised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well he's a friend, somewhat," Kagome tittered nervously, "And our situation might cause…complications."

"Such as?"

Kagome nervously twiddled her fingers, mumbling something under her breath to Sesshomaru's impeccable hearing.

"What exactly," He gave her a small skeptical look, "Do you mean by he thinks he is loaning you to Inuyasha?"


	97. Bad Start

97—Bad Start

"Kagome!" Koga shouted.

"Oh boy," Kagome sighed.

Koga turned his legs to slow his speed, kicking up a strong gust of wind.

By the time he slid to a stop, he was only a few feet away.

"Where's mutt-face?" he demanded, "Why isn't he with you?"

"Hi Koga," Kagome waved a shaky hand, "Um. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. You see I got lost-"

"I will not give any explanations to the likes of him," Sesshomaru cut in, eyeing the wolf with contempt, "Depart if you value your life."

Koga growled, showing fangs.

"And just who the hell are you?"


	98. From Engaging to Engaged

98—From Engaging to Engaged

"You're Inuyasha's kin all right," Koga sniffed, "But look what we have here. A _pedigree_."

"And your wolf stench sickens my fine senses," Sesshomaru replied nastily, "I shall dispose of it."

"C'mon guys," Kagome replied nervously, "We're all friends here."

"I'll kill you!"

"Die."

Koga leaped into the air, aiming with his familiar and powerful drop kick.

Just as Sesshomaru began to unsheathe his sword, Kagome suddenly leaped in front of him, arms outstretched in a protective manner.

Sesshomaru couldn't mask his surprise.

"Koga!" she yelled, "If you hurt him, I will NEVER marry you!"

_What_ did she just say?


	99. Bad Koga! Bad!

99—Bad Koga! Bad!

It was…inconceivable.

But the wolf _pouted,_ twisting mid-air to nullify his attack.

He landed and Sesshomaru watched in incredulity as his tail _drooped_ between his legs.

Because he'd been scolded by a _human._

"Aww, don't say that," Koga sulked child-like, "I'm just messing around..."

"You can't go randomly kicking people!" Kagome waved a chastising finger, "What if you hurt him?"

The _wolf_? Hurt _him_?

"How dare you insinuate-"

Kagome turned on him with such an expression, he found himself temporarily stunned.

"Not now," she said strictly and refocused on the moping wolf.

Astounded, Sesshomaru's words died on his tongue.


	100. Domesticated

100—Domesticated

"And what are you doing out here anyway?" She questioned hotly.

"I was headed to the Northern Mountains," Koga said like a kid who was explaining why it had been necessary to put his hand in the cookie jar, "And I picked up your scent but not the smell of useless-mutt-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome corrected him.

"So I came investigating," Koga finished, "To make sure you were okay."

Sesshomaru didn't know why but he disliked the smile Kagome gave the wolf.

"…You're so sweet, Koga!"

Sesshomaru felt the wolf's aura perk up like a wagging tail.

Disgraceful little human pet.


	101. Chosen

101-Chosen

"But if you had _listened_ to me," Kagome explained, "I would have told you that Sesshomaru is my _friend_-

He was?

-and he's _helping_ me!"

He was?

Koga, thoroughly disciplined, mumbled a half-hearted apology.

Then remembered something…

Reputation.

"Anyway," his hot attitude quickly returned, "Why are you here with him and not mutt-face?"

"I got lost," Kagome summarized simply, "And Sesshomaru _kindly_ offered to bring me back."

He did?

"Oh," Koga nodded, "Well I can do that if you want."

"You will not-" Sesshomaru began.

"No thank you," Kagome interrupted, "I want to stay with Sesshomaru."

She did?


	102. Watchdog's Approval

102— Watchdog's Approval

"Are you sure?" Koga seemed skeptical, "What's his motive?"

Koga sent Sesshomaru a glare of death if he had any ill-willed intentions.

Sesshomaru sent back one of agony and absolute destruction if he dared as even breathe his way.

"No motive," Kagome fibbed, "He's Inuyasha's brother after all. He's just being a gentleman."

"Well… I trust you," Koga yielded, "So if that's what you wanna do, then it's all right with me."

As if they needed his blessing!

"Thanks," Kagome threw her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Sesshomaru caught the rising growl just as it reached his throat.


	103. Bad Sesshomaru! Bad!

103—Bad Sesshomaru! Bad!

It wasn't like he favored the human or anything.

He just hated the wolf.

Kagome sent him off with a wave that lasted until he disappeared on the horizon.

When he was completely gone, she let out a huge breath like she'd just completed an enormous task.

Then, hell broke loose.

"And you!" She turned to Sesshomaru and poked him in the shoulder, "What were you thinking?"

"Come again?" he snarled.

"Koga's strong," Kagome defended, "But to speak the truth, I don't think he's a match for you. You could have hurt him! I told you he was my friend."


	104. Bad Kagome! Bad!

104—Bad Kagome! Bad!

"You said somewhat," Sesshomaru replied crossly, "Such as Jaken is somewhat my underling but I will kill him without second thought."

Kagome blinked, her poking finger suspended in the air, "That's a really twisted definition of 'somewhat'."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze, "However I have a very clear definition of supremacy. You do not have the authority to speak to me in such a manner. It is clear you lack fear. Shall I show you the error of your ways?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes briefly before averting them downwards submissively.

"You are wiser than you look."


	105. Contemplation

105—Contemplation

It _slightly_ bothered him…

She was silently fuming behind his back as they walked.

Standing up to that wolf had inflated her ego enough for her to try and dominate him.

But it would be a cold day in hell before he bowed his head to a human.

But perhaps… he could have told her that in a kinder—

NO.

He was male, she was female. She had to understand that.

Otherwise she would question him as a leader and protector.

_NO._

What he _meant_ to think was,

Otherwise she wouldn't cower in fear.

_NO!_

Wait!

That was right.

…Right…?


	106. Role Reversal

106- Role Reversal

About an hour later, because humans were not as swift, they reached the spring Sesshomaru had visited earlier.

"You may-" he tried but Kagome wasted no time purifying and drinking, too irritated to even offer him water from her palms.

How could he haughtily refuse if she didn't offer?

Sesshomaru was slow to accept change.

The fact that she wasn't being pleasant took away his chance to be unpleasant.

Kagome muttered angrily to herself.

Sesshomaru observed.

Apparently she was_ that_ mad…

He leaned against the thriven tree pretending to study its ripe leaves.

…And wondered how to fix her.


	107. Peace Offering

107—Peace Offering

Sesshomaru ripped a leaf down, its middle thick with fluid.

"Here," he snapped and gave the leaf a light toss.

Kagome fumbled but caught it, giving him an inquiring look.

"Bite the edge then squeeze from the middle," he instructed.

She hesitated then did as told, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It's so good!" she said, licking her lips and going for another round, "And so sweet. What is it?"

"The leaf of a sapient pear tree," he explained, "They are a rare delicacy."

Kagome happily 'mmmed'.

She finished one and bashfully requested another.

He indulged.

Then gracefully joined her.


	108. The Friends You Keep

108—The Friends You Keep

It amused him how greedy she was. She asked for five more to carry on their journey.

"Too many will make you ill," he warned as she carefully held them to her chest.

"These aren't for me," she said cheerfully, "They're for the gang. And I got one for Kaede too."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "That leaves none for yourself."

She gave a light shrug "I'm okay with going without. Actually I'm kind of sad I didn't get to give one to Koga just now."

Sesshomaru turned up his nose in obvious disdain, "You shouldn't keep such disgraceful company."


	109. Nagging Inquiries

109—Nagging Inquiries

"Aww, he's not all that bad," Kagome giggled, "Just a little enthusiastic. He's very good to his friends and likes to be honorable even if he's always ready to give someone a kick. He's a sweetheart really."

Inquiries began to cross through Sesshomaru's mind, demanding answers.

If that was the case, why didn't she ask for his help?

Why didn't she attempt to go with him?

Why did she lie about their situation?

Why did she willingly want to stay a captive?

Sesshomaru decided to begin with the one that bothered him most,

"What did you mean by mating him?"


	110. Rituals of Courtship

110—Rituals of Courtship

Kagome laughed it off like it was nothing and explained the situation of their first meeting.

"But you haven't clearly said no?" he asked.

"I've tried," she said, "But he's a little stubborn about it. Sometimes it's kind of cute."

"A try is a failed attempt," Sesshomaru replied, "You must stop wasting time and make your intentions clear."

"Oh it's not as serious as all that," Kagome replied with a smile.

"You are too blithe," he continued somewhat harshly, "The courtship of a demon is not as fickle as that of a human's. Once bonded, that mate is for life."


	111. Her Pawn

111—Her Pawn

Kagome didn't respond so he moved along.

"Why did you not want to go with him?"

"Koga is good on his promises _eventually_," She giggled again," I would have wandered around with him for who knows how long. Staying with you is a sure thing."

Though hypocritical, he did not like being her pawn.

"On top of that," Kagome continued, "I really did mean that I think you're stronger than him. If I had tried to leave, you two would've fought and he might've gotten hurt. And I need to get back to Inuyasha without any more distractions. Like, fast."


	112. Growing Curiosity

112—Growing Curiosity

Her belief in his strength made his irritation calm slightly.

"Why are you so loyal to that half-breed?"

"Inuyasha," she corrected automatically, as if he was insulted on a regular basis.

"What makes your devotion so strong?" he ignored her.

"What's wrong with devotion?" she asked, "He's my friend. Of course I'm loyal to him."

"You are nothing but a mere tool for his purposes. Yet you stay by his side so foolishly and dutifully."

"My, aren't you chatty today," Kagome commented, feeling a little stunned by his brutal honesty.

But she sank and answered.

"…Inuyasha means a lot to me."


	113. The Plan

113—The Plan

"You love him," he concluded.

It wasn't a question or accusation, just fact.

Her face paled.

"However I am not blind," Sesshomaru informed, "The jewel is his true devotion."

Kagome's smile looked broken, "I know that."

"Yet you stay?"

"I made a promise," she explained, "To see this through to the end."

"And then what?"

She absentmindedly shifted her leaves so she could grab a stray lock and tuck it behind her ear.

"And then," she said quietly. "I'll go home."

Sesshomaru took notice of her foreign garb. Something in his head clicked into place.

"Where is home?" he inquired.


	114. Preferences

114—Preferences

"The future," Sesshomaru repeated, "Automobiles, rockets, and…space food?"

"Called Ramen," Kagome nodded, "An Inuyasha favorite."

"Then it must be crass," Sesshomaru dismissed, "And how does one get to…the future?"

"Mystic portal linking timelines disguised as an abandoned well," Kagome explained the easiest way possible. "It's near Kaede's village."

"To which we are headed?"

"Yup."

"I wish to see it," Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome shrugged. "Okay. I've got some supplies there too. I'll give you a present."

"…Such as?"

"Hmm…Strawberry pocky," she giggled.

"Pock-ee?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yup," Kagome grinned. "Seems you secretly like sweets."

Sesshomaru studied her smiling face.

"Perhaps," he replied.


	115. Getting Comfortable

115—Getting Comfortable

Sesshomaru noticed her slowing a little after midday. She kept shifting with her greeneries. They weren't heavy but probably bothersome to carry for so long.

"I demand to fly," he said because if he demanded it, he wouldn't have to give up his control and ask her if she wanted to.

Kagome hesitated, recalling close contact, before nodding.

They took to the air and she made a make-shift pocket out of her skirt for the leaves.

Still afraid of the cloud's wispiness, she gingerly reached out and grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's clothing, holding more than usual.

He didn't mind.


	116. Behavioral Changes

116—Behavioral Changes

Sesshomaru flew at a somewhat indolent speed to lower the risk of one of her presents escaping her grasp.

Kagome noticed that the more time they spent together, the more attentive he became.

It wasn't a… bad observation but a curious one.

He seemed mean and icy but fed her when she was hungry and warmed her when she was cold, which was unexpected when one blatantly stated that the other was a nothing more than hostage for their own personal gain.

And maybe he still meant it…

But he was being really nice about it.

And…that felt nice too.

.


	117. Rin's Pet

117—Rin's Pet

"So I have a question," she said as she watched the plains move beneath their cloud. "If you can do this, how come you have that animal that carries Rin around?"

"Ah-Un?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aw, cute name!"

"Courtesy of Rin," he sternly assured so she didn't dare question his masculinity, "We prefer to stay grounded as we travel. Otherwise the scenery would be wasted."

"Aw, you like scenery?" Kagome smiled, "Like snow-capped mountains and stuff?"

"I appreciate the art of nature," he modified to make it sound more dignified, "And Ah-Un serves as her companion for when I am away."


	118. Doting Daddy

118—Doting Daddy

"That's very considerate of you," Kagome tried not to discomfit him, "Rin really admires you," she said again, "She really wants to be like you."

"If so she should stop picking flowers and humming dreadful songs," he commented in a way that wasn't cruel but slightly charmed.

Kagome giggled, "But that's what girls _do_," she said, "It makes us happy. I bet she makes you a crown of flowers. Every girl knows how to do that, it's like engraved in our brain or something."

"It seems so."

"So you ever wear them?"

Silence.

"You're such a good dad!" Kagome gushed


	119. Father's Responsibilities

119—Father's Responsibilities

"I am not her father," he said with a confused tone, "I found her in the forest."

"You don't have to make her to be a dad," Kagome clarified, "You feed her, clothe her, and make her happy when you can. That's pretty much all a dad has to do."

"And supposedly teach life lessons," he reminded her of their earlier conversation that he had quickly ended.

"Well yeah, that too," Kagome agreed, "Even if it's not understood at the time."

He quieted, deciding on how to tread carefully.

"What lessons were you taught?" he asked as subtly as possible.


	120. Childhood Gifts

120—Childhood Gifts

"My dad travelled a lot when my brother and I were kids." Kagome's said fondly, "Mama had to work so Souta always-_always_—clung to me out of loneliness. I was just a kid so I found it _so_ annoying because I couldn't do anything about it.

Mama told Papa about it and one day this huge box arrives as a present for both of us. Inside it had just one gigantic teddy that my dad had sprayed his cologne on for Souta to cling to whenever he wanted."

"…What did you receive?"

Kagome smiled, "I got the box."


	121. Private Oasis

121-Private Oasis

"A box?" Sesshomaru was perplexed by her fondness, "As a gift?"

"Yup," Kagome replied happily, "I sulked for days until I finally looked into it and found a note. It said 'I will be home soon. Until then, hide in here until you can hide in my arms'," Kagome giggled. "Because of the teddy bear, the box smelled like Papa too and it was so tall that Souta couldn't climb into it. It was just for me. My own little private island."

"I am at a loss," Sesshomaru admitted, "How is this a lesson?"

"Well… it's more of a message."


	122. A Child's Needs

122—A Child's Needs

"He was thinking about our needs and our best interests," Kagome said, "That's what parents do."

She hesitated before continuing,

"And I'm sure your father did the same thing…"

Sesshomaru went rigid but did not snap at her so she continued her hypothesis.

"Inuyasha received Tetsusiaga so he can protect what he loves. It makes him stronger so he doesn't lose the people and things he cares about. That list has gotten pretty long, actually.

But you're strong already. You can protect anything you want. So I think he gave you Tensaiga so that you can find something worth protecting."


	123. His Loss

123—His Loss

"Without Tensaiga, Rin wouldn't exist," She gently reminded, "And without Tetsusiaga neither would I," she jested.

She expected an 'I could not care less about you.'

But he remained quiet.

"I am…fond of Rin," Sesshomaru confessed eventually, "However the first time I used Tensaiga, it failed me."

"You're talking about that battle?"

He looked stoic and sullen all at once, "There was an ally that I considered trustworthy…and because I could not be omnipresent, she was obliterated beyond repair."

"There was no way to-" Kagome began.

"No," Sesshomaru turned away, "No matter how many years I remained and tried."


	124. Behind The Curtain

124—Behind the Curtain

There it was.

The glimpse of pain that hid behind the hostility and bitterness.

He'd lost someone close to him and not only did he blame himself, he felt that Inuyasha shared some of the blame too.

There wasn't only punishment because Inuyasha defied his orders.

It was vengeance.

And Kagome noticed the way he said 'she'. He'd heard that tone many times, mostly from Inuyasha's voice about Kikyo.

_Once bonded, the mate is for life… _

Was there a chance that…?

Kagome wasn't going to assume anything without the full facts but that didn't mean it would prevent her from…


	125. Sorrow

125-Sorrow

He didn't feel it but his acute sense of hearing heard it.

Sesshomaru scanned the sky, wondering why his nose hadn't picked up the signs of the storm.

He heard it again, in beats of two until finally a small wetness fell through his sleeve and slightly chilled the back of his hand.

He turned to fully look at her as she did nothing to wipe the soft flow of tears that filled her eyes then traced down her cheeks.

Was she crying because of him?

"On Inuyasha's behalf," she said softly with a sniffle, "I'm sorry for your loss."


	126. Forced Friendship

126—Forced Friendship

Was she serious?

She wasn't crying because of him but _for_ him?

Eventually she sniffled again and brought her sleeve to her eyes, stopping the little stream that flushed her face.

"It is nothing to concern yourself over," he looked at her.

"But still," she gave another sniffle, "I can't help it. I don't want any of my friends to suffer. But they go through so much."

He turned around so she couldn't see him, "I am not your friend," he said coldly.

"I know," she replied quietly, "But I'm yours. Even if I'm a hostage at the same time."


	127. Detachment

127—Detachment

He had to say it.

He had to tell her so as to keep his distance from her.

It was like naming a pet. You became attached.

They were getting close.

Soon it would be time to confront his half-brother.

It would be an aggressive and hostile confrontation to the point where he would have to threaten Kagome's life.

There was no other way to obtain what he wanted without twisting Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha would submit and give Sesshomaru what he sought.

And she would return to him.

So he had to say it.

To prepare her.

And himself too.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm changing the updating policy again. See profile.


	128. Do Your Share

128—Do Your Share

The plains steadily began ending as another forest started to appear beneath them. The sun was already sinking so they sank with it, landing in a small clearing.

Kagome set her gifts down gingerly and began preparing for a fire.

Sesshomaru noted how deft about it she was. She cleared a space of leaves so as not to spread flames, and gathered stones into a circle around a bundle of sticks.

Trying hard to get a spark between two rocks, she failed mumbling something about a 'lighter'.

Sesshomaru threw a small wave of his energy.

The sticks burst into flames.


	129. Warped Envy

129—Warped Envy

Sesshomaru sat and leaned back against a tree.

He also noticed how much closer she was sitting next to him, obviously feeling more comfortable in his presence.

She hugged her knees, balancing her chin on them as she stared into the firelight.

"I'm sorry I first called you pathetic when I wondered about Tetsusiaga," she said delicately, "I had no idea your reasons were so… justifiable."

Touched but still defensive he said again "It's nothing to-"

"At the same time I'm envious," she said, "Because I wonder if anyone would ever go that far for me if I died."


	130. Uncertainties

130—Uncertainties

Oh…well this was uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru didn't quite know what to say as she sunk into melancholy.

She stared into the distance, her emotions obviously very conflicted.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to connect his aura.

He knew better than to walk into that trap.

He must've been silent too long because she began to blush.

She smiled politely.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to unload that on you."

But the sadness stayed and notwithstanding how uncomfortable Sesshomaru felt, he didn't like the way she felt either.

Despite his contempt he said, "Surely Inuyasha would…"

"Sometimes," she interrupted, "I'm not so sure."


	131. And Untruthfulness

131—And Untruthfulness

"It's just that…" Kagome fidgeted, suddenly very uncomfortable, "That is to say _she_ has…"

"I know of Kikyo's return," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "Neither human nor demon with no purpose in the living realm."

"I wouldn't say that," she said softly, painfully, "She wants to bring Inuyasha to hell."

Sesshomaru saw her expression.

Cracked.

And drained.

She was at war with herself and so prompted his question, "Will you interfere?"

For the first time since their journey, he suspected she was lying to him when her shoulders sagged and she replied with the air of deep sadness,

"That's none of my business."


	132. Her Ordeal

132—Her Ordeal

"Sorry," she said again, "I'm just a little tired. All this jewel hunting gets to me sometimes."

If she needed someone to lend an ear, he would.

But he was not going to extend an invitation.

Kagome seemed to get the message so she continued, "Everybody _needs_ me for something. This whole shard ordeal…everyone's depending on me and if I fail there will be chaos…"

She twirled her finger in the dirt…"And if I succeed and Naraku dies and the jewel is whole and purified…everyone will go about their ways. So really, I'll have no choice _but_ to go home."


	133. Just A Device

133—Just A Device

"I mean it's not like we're supposed to stay together forever or anything," she said wistfully, "But it just… aches because I'm not _wanted_ after the journeys over. I mean of course, my friends like me and want me around but it's not the same..."

Her rant complete, Sesshomaru concluded that Inuyasha didn't return her feelings and it depressed her.

"And you're no different," Kagome said softly, inoffensively, "You need me for Tetsusiaga. If not, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Sesshomaru stoically stared.

Sometimes he pondered what guilt felt like…

And wondered if this heavy feeling was it.


	134. Remarkable

134—Remarkable

She eventually slept but he could not.

No matter how many times he corrected himself, he found himself looking at her.

The cool night air began tumbling in.

She wasn't too far from him and he harmlessly shifted closer so he could expel fur and emit heat.

She moaned pleasantly and the tips of her fingers entwined themselves in his pelt.

This human…she was welcoming….

Giving…

Compassionate…

Loyal…

Optimistic…

She was willing to mourn for those who bore pain and could not grieve themselves…

And she was, in her human way, striking.

She could be wanted…

If she wanted to.

* * *

><p>AN: *stretches* That's the end of our little angst arc. Time for fun *evil, evil grin*


	135. A Terrible Jest

135—A (Terrible) Jest

Morning came and Kagome seemed her normal self again.

"To expedite feeding, you will eat fruit," Sesshomaru informed her, "I will gather for you."

"Um…thanks for making up my mind," Kagome blinked.

"I do not have patience to roast prey," he informed, "And I must quickly hunt before moving on."

"I guess it's all in a dog's work," she cheesed.

He stared.

…

..

.

"It's a pun. You know, it's funny."

…

..

"Like a jest?"

"Yeah! Get it? I replaced day with dog because you're dog youkai."

"I…suppose."

She gave a quick childish pout that lasted for a long time in his brain.


	136. Returned Kindness

136—Returned Kindness

Both satiated, they walked along for a while to appreciate the art of nature.

Ultimately they came upon one of the loveliest masterpieces of mother earth.

A natural hot spring.

Kagome saw it.

His desirous lingering stare at the steaming water.

She had to stifle her shock and amusement.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru seemed to_ want_ to bathe.

But he'd never admit it.

Well after all his kindness, she would help him.

"Can we take a dip?" she asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The puppy eyes came back with full force.

Sesshomaru hesitated.

"…I suppose it would be beneficial. You are _filthy_."


	137. Mini Haven

137—Mini Haven

Sesshomaru seamlessly cut down a tree and laid it across the hot spring, right along the middle.

One side was for her, the other for him.

Kagome couldn't help but be a little surprised at his desire for modesty.

Lord Sesshomaru was a _gentleman_.

Then again, this was how it should be.

The male idiots she knew had lowered her standards on privacy.

Kagome shed her clothing and slowly slid into the heated water.

Hearing a small splash from the other side, she assumed that Sesshomaru had done the same.

She quietly giggled when she heard a small pleasurable sigh.


	138. Thinking of You

138—Thinking of You

This was bad.

Really bad.

There was a hole in the tree.

This was really bad.

Because Kagome was gravitating to it.

She was resisting, she really was.

But the curiosity was becoming overwhelming.

What was the big deal?

It was just a little peek…

_No_! Behave yourself. Peeping is wrong, Kagome. Totally wrong.

But…there was a hole in the tree.

It called to her.

Kagome muttered a very unladylike curse to the person she had picked up this perverted habit from.

Back in Kaede's village, Miroku sneezed.

"Excuse me," he wiped his nose.

"Someone's talking about you!" Shippou teased.


	139. Assault and Battery

139—Assault and Battery

At first the steam was so thick she couldn't see him.

But eventually she made out his figure as he gracefully slid through the water.

He submerged himself for a while then burst to the surface, liquid erupting around him.

Kagome _died_.

She hadn't seen anything too explicit but…

His perfect skin…

And well-toned chest and arm.

The stump was off-putting for a moment but quickly forgotten.

Sesshomaru shook the water from his long and beautifully silver hair.

This was a crime.

Kagome was a criminal.

Then again, so was the person who had mercilessly beat Sesshomaru with a gorgeous-stick.


	140. Thrum

140— Thrum

This was unusual.

Kagome's aura was quick to emit her feelings, whatever they were.

Most of the time is was happiness in a childlike way, like Rin and a field of flowers.

Sometimes he feared that child would lose her mind when they came upon one.

However this aura…

Well, it was pleased. That was for sure. Though not in her usual pup and rainbows way.

More of a…

Was this…?

The deepest part of his demonic power _thrummed_ in response, more than willing to investigate further.

He sternly resisted.

However, Kagome…

She seemed to _really_ to enjoy hot springs.


	141. Enflamed

141—Enflamed

He called for her from his side of the spring when it was time to go.

Kagome dried herself as much as possible, squeezing the wet water from her hair.

Her clothes only slightly damped, she met with a completely dry and clothed Sesshomaru on the other side.

"Di-d-di you enjoy yourself?" Kagome swallowed hard, eyes averted.

He walked over and bent forward so he could examine her face.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You were in too long," he observed.

Then he stood and began walking away, expecting her to follow.

"Your entire face is red," he commented, "You are overheated."


	142. Focused

142—Focused

She was doing it again.

_Staring._

Not fuming, not smiling, just pure curiosity.

Her aura gave him nothing new, but…

The stare.

It was so intense it made him shift.

"Sesshomaru?" her small voice called.

Usually his 'Hn' would suffice but her penetrating gaze made him feel like taking her head on.

He glanced back over his shoulder.

Kagome's brown eyes shined with interest under her dark, thick eyelashes.

Meeting his eyes, she immediately turned pink and mumbled 'Never mind,' under her breath.

He turned back around…

In a matter of minutes he could feel her doing it again.

_Staring._


	143. Comparison

143-Comparison

He isn't loud.

But he's pretty hostile.

-_That doesn't count, they both are_.

He appeared uncaring but really he was kind of sweet and thoughtful.

-…_That doesn't count either_.

He was stunning to look at.

-_Well to be fair…well…okay but no offense meant, Inuyasha_.

The point was he was somehow different but she couldn't figure out how.

…

..

.

It was becoming annoying to be so receptive to her aura.

He felt her eyes digging into his back.

What the hell was she thinking _so hard_ about?

And why did he feel like flexing his muscles?


	144. Clandestine

144—Clandestine

Miroku deserved leniency.

Because she was starting to understand.

And.

Notice.

Him.

Sesshomaru's walk was purposeful and elegant.

His shoulders broad and straight, highlighting his strength.

His appearance…

Kagome's hand twitched.

Stop _right_ there.

For goodness sake, it was just a peek!

But, a small voice from the bottom of her heart whispered, it started before that, didn't it?

"Shut up," Kagome murmured.

This thinking was causing her to blush.

_Pull yourself together, girl!_

There was something going on. She just knew it.

And in the most surreptitious way, Kagome and Sesshomaru's aura continued to mix and enjoy each other.


	145. Chat Speak

145-Chat-Speak

She kept shaking her head.

And those odd expressions…and talking…to herself…

Walking alongside her gave him the perfect view to her slow sink into madness.

She'd been doing a lot of thinking recently.

Sesshomaru suspected a great deal of it was about him.

A small pleasure bubble rose in his chest.

More logically, his brain snapped, it's about Inuyasha.

The bubble popped and flooded him with displeasure.

"Shut up," Kagome murmured.

There!

She did it again.

He raised an eyebrow of puzzlement and amusement.

If Sesshomaru lived in the modern age he would have applied an appropriately called for WTF.


	146. Standstill

146—Standstill

Now he was annoyed.

"I can search -"

"No."

Her stomach betrayed her.

"Well it's your fault for not getting enough fruit-"

"Your gratefulness touches me. No."

"But Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome," he said in a calm way that was laced with sharp ice and the promise of blood, "Eat one."

She hugged her precious souvenirs to her chest, "I'll find something else!"

"No."

"Why not? It's not like you're in a hurry to get there!"

"…Are you not?"

"No!"

Sesshomaru stared, slightly taken aback.

"Uh, yes!" Kagome corrected quickly, "Yes I am!"

Sesshomaru looked skeptical, "Then eat one."

"…No."


	147. Obedience Training

147— Obedience Training

Kagome gingerly put her gifts down.

"Watch them," she said as if they were children, "I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru said nothing as she eyed him suspiciously before disappearing into the forest.

He made to abandon them and follow, when she hotly shouted, "If one is squashed or missing, you'll really regret it!"

What she…?

Did she just threaten _him_?

His lip curled. He raised a foot and positioned it over a leaf…

"Don't. You. _Dare_!"

He glanced around.

She was nowhere in sight. How'd she see…?

Sesshomaru pulled his foot back and waited.

Hn.

He wasn't that childish anyway…


	148. Why?

148—Why?

Kagome returned shortly, licking blue berry juice from her fingers.

"See?" she said, smacking her lips, "I wasn't long, was I?"

"Are you familiar with this part of the forest?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

Kagome looked around as she picked up her leaves, "No, I don't think so…"

"Hn," he said and began walking away.

"Why?" she asked from behind him.

As usual he answered her by not answering her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back, jogging to meet up with him.

He deviously looked at her from the corner of his eye, his amusement revived.

"Why?" her voice faltered.


	149. That's Why

149—That's Why.

"That is why," Sesshomaru said as Kagome retched behind a tree, "I gathered for you. This forest is filled with toxins."

"Make it stop!" she breathed before more came forward.

"What do you suppose I do?" Sesshomaru's voice had a pleased tone to it, his vengeance for her threat satisfied, "Disembowel you?"

"Yes, stab me!"

"…Come again?"

"Use it! Tensaiga!"

"It does not work like that," At least he thought it didn't, "You have to be dead."

"I feel like I'm dying!" Kagome moaned terribly.

"Similar, yes. Though not the same."

"Then kill me and bring me back to life!"


	150. The Worst

150—The Worst

She couldn't believe her eyes!

How _dare_ he?

After she thought all those nice things about him! After she saved him from Kouga!

Fine, that last bit was slightly untrue but she was stealing the credit because he was-

"Ugggh!" Kagome grabbed her stomach, trying to prevent it from turning inside out as it gave up everything it had.

This was worse than the initial vertigo.

This was worse than Grandpa trying out new recipes and substituting whatever was in the house for any ingredients he was missing.

But definitely _not_ worse than the small teasing smirk on Sesshomaru's lips!


	151. It's All Fun and Games Until

151—It's All Fun and Games Until…

He couldn't help it.

But it left as quickly as it came yet when it reached Kagome's eyes, she turned rigid with annoyance.

"It's not funny," she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and turned to him, "You!" her face was pale and her breathing ragged, "You…!"

"Me, what?" Sesshomaru was entertained.

She took a labored gasp and looked up at him in fear, "Sesshomaru…"

Her eyes fluttered closed and her knees buckled. She went limp, crumbling to the ground but he caught her before she hurt herself.

"Kagome," he sternly called, feeling his chest tighten, "_Kagome_."


	152. Synonyms

152—Synonyms

Her eyes fluttered open moments later but she was too weak to move.

"What did you eat?" his deep steady voice didn't seem as composed as usual.

"Blueberries," Kagome replied softly with a groan.

"From which shrub?" Sesshomaru inquired, staying calm, "There are two in this region. One with red buds and blue berries or one with crimson buds and sapphire berries."

"What?" she looked puzzled.

"Which one," he growled, "Did you eat?"

"One sounds like," Kagome panted painfully, "A fancy version of the other…"

"How does that-" Sesshomaru clipped his voice. Now was not the time to bicker.


	153. Last Words

153—Last Words

The berries were dangerously poisonous but her miko power should have purged her.

She was such a weakling!

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome called with a pained breath.

"Quiet," he snapped irritably. He was trying to recall an antidote.

"Just in case, I want you to know…in the hot springs…there was a hole…"

Was she saying goodbyes?

"You are not dying, you are ill."

…

"Oh…well never mind then…"

Although…

She had been right. It _was_ the easiest way.

Sesshomaru released her gently, "Be still," he commanded, unsheathing his blade.

The lethal one.

"What're you-" Kagome didn't get a chance to finish.


	154. Lifetime Movie

154—Lifetime Movie

First there was _**anger**_.

…

Then there was tranquility.

…

So this is what it felt like.

It was surprisingly warm, like a full bathtub at perfect temperature.

She …floated…

And a movie began.

Oh? Was this her life?

Tiny hands and stumbling feet. A smiling Papa and Mama…

Baby Souta and Grandpa moving in, to fill a hole in their lives…

Her schoolmates laughing around her desks…

The Well…

Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango…

Kikyo…Naraku…

And now, awww, Rin!

Finally…

Sesshomaru's range of expressions. … haughty…haughty...angry…

And a fleeting sneer…

At her expense.

What a je-

Kagome felt something pulling her…


	155. Resurrection

155—Resurrection

It didn't take long for the underworld demons to arrive and appraise the body.

Sesshomaru felt the pulse of Tensaiga.

He struck them down, watching them crumble into dust.

Moments passed.

Kagome stirred softly, swallowing a dry throat as she took in a deep breath of life.

Stunned brown eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

"You…you killed me…"

"You asked me to," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"I didn't mean it!" she laid there, indignant "I _can't believe_ you _**killed**_ me!"

His eyebrows knitted, looking her over, "How do you feel?"

"You killed-"She blinked, "I feel fine."

Sesshomaru released his small baited breath.


	156. Undressing

156-Undressing

She tried to sit up but he bent down and put his hand on her shoulder, pinning her.

"Wait."

Her breath caught in her throat as he then reached for his heko-obi, undoing it.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was small yet so high pitched it could've shattered glass. His hold gone, Kagome quickly moved but the intensity of his gaze immobilized her again.

"Stay still," he commanded.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered nervously as the silk cloth slithered into his palm, "What. Are. You. Doing?"

His eyes silently slid down her body and she quickly followed, her mouth forming a perfect little 'O'.


	157. Karma

157-Karma

"It was the only suitable place to strike," he informed coolly as they observed her school blouse that had been slit open.

It began at the bottom of her sternum and ended just below her navel.

He placed his obi over her midsection then stood up and turned around.

Kagome watched him for a few moments before realizing his intentions.

She sat up and her blouse practically glided off her body, stopping where it was intact at the base of her ribs. She could see the bottom of her bra, clearly visible.

Kagome's mind exploded.

Karma was such a bitch.


	158. Color Clash

158—Color Clash

He waited patiently as she stood and quietly fumbled with his obi. It was lengthy, as he preferred it and on her petite body, it would be wide enough.

"O-okay," she stammered eventually, averting her eyes as he turned around.

'This is so humiliating,' Kagome thought, 'Very hypocritical but still humiliating!'

He casually looked her over. The green collar and red tie, the tiny green skirt, and…his fine gold sash tied around her in a hurried knot and huge floppy bow, to raise the length off the ground.

Not to mention her flushed skin…

The oddest sound reached Kagome's ears.


	159. Fleeting Joy

159—Fleeting Joy

It was throaty and smooth.

It was enchantingly devious.

It was Sesshomaru laughing at her.

Lord Sesshomaru…was _laughing_.

Her eyes widened in astonishment at his soft yet stunning smile. His shoulders shook so gently it was more like a slight tremble.

Quickly satisfied, his lips sealed and the quaking stopped. Without another word about the matter, he walked passed her and continued onward.

Kagome's stunned gaze slowly followed him, watching him go.

His eyes had shined with pure enjoyment.

His smile was… luminescent…

Incredible.

And even though it was at her expense…she was a little sad to see it go.


	160. Hot Springs, Revisited

160— Hot Springs, Revisited

"I'm still upset you killed me."

"You collapsed."

"It was _excruciating_," Kagome justified, "You said it was toxic."

"Fatal, actually-"

"See?"

"—however, a capable miko would have been fine."

"I am very capable, thank you very much!"

"You were saying your dying farewells."

"Maybe… "Kagome turned pink, "I was being a _little _dramatic."

No…

The way her breathing spiked and skin had paled…

The way she'd clutched his sleeve when her eyes fluttered closed…

It wasn't dramatic.

It was… unsettling.

"Well, thank you," Kagome submitted, "I guess."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru recalled something, "Enlighten me about the hot spring."


	161. Saved By The Fatal Arrow

161—Saved By the Fatal Arrow

Lie!

"Well, um…"

LIE!

"See…"

She hadn't seen the gleam in the treetops but she did see the change in Sesshomaru's body language.

The way he tightened, the way he turned his head and threw a steely gaze to the branches.

Kagome turned in the same direction just as Sesshomaru's hand reached out in front of her face and caught the arrow, its needlepointed tip almost kissing her nose.

"Get behind me," he growled, snapping the arrow in half.

Kagome, slightly intimidated by his tone, obeyed but peeked.

"Human," he called to the trees, "Show yourself for an honorable death."


	162. Missed Target

162—Missed Target

Human?

Oh no .

This was bad.

The branches shook and Sesshomaru threw his whip of light, causing the tree to collapse.

A young man and his quiver hit the ground.

"Ouch," he rubbed his head.

Sesshomaru advanced, reaching for his sword.

"No, no,—hold on," Kagome quickly stepped between them, dropping her leaves to interject, "Sesshomaru, don't!"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru glared at her, "He attempted to kill you."

"Actually," the young man stood to his feet and dusted himself, looking at Sesshomaru with burning eyes, "I was trying to kill _you_."

…

He broke into an embarrassed smile, "Oops?"


	163. Alpha

163- Alpha

Who cared if it was a slip-up?

The fact that it was meant for him didn't upset him.

It was the potential consequence of this fool's attack that bothered him.

Had she been a millimeter out of his reach, he would have been a millisecond too late.

He would have caught it by the tail but what was the point if it had lodged in her face?

That still wasn't the issue.

He could revive her again.

But that wasn't the point either.

The point was she was _his_ captive.

And no one —_no one_- would interfere with his position.


	164. Savior

164-Savior

"Stand down, demon!" The young man reached for his bow and arrow.

Sesshomaru let him. Simply because it was better for a man to die armed.

And because Kagome was still in his way.

"_Stand aside_," they told her in unison.

"He's just a human. So don't even think it," She gave Sesshomaru a glare before facing their attacker, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I, Masaru the brave, will save you, young maiden," Masaru aimed his weapon, "Please stand aside!"

"Save _me_?" Kagome asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"I'm saving _you_!"

"…_What _did you just say?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru gloated.


	165. Deja vu

165-Deja vu

"Masaru, listen to me," Kagome requested, "This is Lord Sesshomaru. He's my _friend_-

"He is?"

-and he's _helping_ me!"

"He is?"

Masaru looked at Sesshomaru, whose face didn't confirm or deny Kagome's claims.

"You don't have to fib," Masaru refused to lower his weapon; "I will save you!"

"Look, I'm headed home," Kagome summarized, "And Lord Sesshomaru is my escort. He treats me very well."

"He does?"

"Yes!"

"But he's a demon," Masaru informed, "He's deceiving you so he can eat or ravish you."

"Insolent human-" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Masaru," Kagome interrupted, "I want to stay with Sesshomaru."

"You do?"


	166. Vouch

166—Vouch

The standstill went on for some time before Masaru decided to lower his weapon.

"He means us no harm?"

"No!" Kagome cried.

"I mean her no harm," Sesshomaru corrected, "You are an entirely different matter."

Masaru raised his weapon.

"He's joking!" Kagome rapidly responded, sending Sesshomaru a glare, "He's harmless."

_Harmless_?

Perhaps he should force more fatal berries through her lips and misplace his sword.

"I will accept your vow for his character," Masaru sank his weapon, "And permit you passage through the village."

"Village?" Kagome looked surprised.

"You weren't headed for our secret village?"

"No…"

"Oh…well never mind then…"


	167. Mirrors

167-Mirrors

"Never mind?" Kagome asked as she watched Masaru eye another tree to climb.

"Yup," he said cheerfully, digging his fingers into bark, "You're free to go."

Sesshomaru, seeing as he couldn't-

-had been _begged_ not to-

kill the fool, began walking away.

"Wait right there!" Kagome pointed a finger at Sesshomaru before swinging it to the climbing sentry, "You too!"

They both gave her annoyed looks, "_Why?"_

Then Masaru and Sesshomaru looked at each other, narrowing eyes at the same time.

"Because I'd like to go to the village if you don't mind!"

"_I do_."

"Well that's too bad!"


	168. Sales Pitch

168— Sales Pitch

"The sun will set before you know it and I'd really like some hot food and a change of clothes," Kagome explained, "It's been a rough day."

Masaru let go of the tree and gave her a skeptical look, "You've made your choice to stay with the demon, young maiden. I will not let my village entertain you as guests."

"I'll work it off," Kagome was fueled with ambition, "What'dya got? Snake demon? Missing women? Sesshomaru will solve it in an hour."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I am not your weapon."

"He flies too."

"Kagome."

"And he can heal."

"_Kagome_."


	169. Volunteering

169—Volunteering

Another village.

With people and food and _clothes_.

Kagome absentmindedly readjusted the slipping obi.

It was just too good to be true.

The healing thing seemed to catch the young archer's attention, "The chieftains daughter is about to give birth any day now. Can he be of some assistance?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered simply and began walking again, ignoring Kagome's burning glare.

Masaru shrugged and began climbing.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted hotly, "Is there anything else?"

"No," he replied nonchalantly, "Our miko is away. She's the only thing we need."

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

No. Don't say—

"I'm a miko!"


	170. Strong Arming

170—Strong-arming

"I'm going!"

"You are not."

"I will."

"You will not."

"You can't stop me."

"Lies are unflattering."

"I'll talk. The whole way."

"Fortunately, I have developed immunity."

"From the top! First there was Yura-"

"Do not provoke me."

"All I want is something to wear."

"I will take it from them."

"I don't want to steal if I can help. And I'm hungry."

"_I_ will provide for you."

"Four words: Toxic berries and murder."

"Your error led to my actions."

"True…"

"Hn."

"You ever heard me sing? I'm horrible at it."

"Kagome-"

"Old McDonald-"

"_One_ night, Kagome."


	171. Sulking

171-Sulking

Sesshomaru fell into a silent temper.

For several reasons.

Firstly, other pathetic sentries from Masaru's village aimed arrows at him, as if they were supposed to intimidate him.

How foolish.

Secondly, he was following Kagome who was following Masaru.

Sesshomaru disliked being led. It maddened his alpha nature and angered his demonic energy.

Worst of all...

Kagome's smile, her delighted demeanor, her perky aura was all because she was following another male.

She won the pathetic human over with her amiable chatter as the trees parted to reveal a small village.

Her happy emotion spiked.

Sesshomaru felt like breaking something.


	172. Newbie

172—Newbie

Though this village was smaller, the people were much more welcoming.

They waved warmly as Masaru and his visitors passed through.

"Your humans are too trusting," Sesshomaru commented, further displeased when he felt no fear or submission due to his presence.

"Our sentries are the best in this region," Masaru proudly declared, "Only the finest are accepted into the patrol. So if they see you with me, they know all is well."

"I rendered you helpless in a matter of seconds," Sesshomaru reminded unkindly.

Masaru put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Well everyone has their first day."


	173. A Civil Gesture

173—A Civil Gesture

Kagome hung back and gently tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve, causing his annoyed look to swing her way.

"Be nice," she whispered, "We're his guests."

How dare she stick up for him!

Kagome sighed, seeing his minute irked expression.

"You really hate humans that much? "

She frowned. As if she was suddenly reminded that she too was human and he found her company just as irritating.

The male was making her smile but he was making her frown.

It quickly made his mood that much fouler.

"I will be…tolerant."

Feeling her happy aura aimed at him somehow eased away his aggravation.


	174. Consent

174-Consent

Masaru led them into a hut and promised to quickly return.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, watching Kagome sit and fiddle with his obi.

Masaru revisited with a steaming kettle, clay mugs, and a young girl holding a parcel.

"Our chief want's to meet you, Miss Kagome. Tsubaki will show you to the river so you can wash up first. She's also got some clothes for you."

Kagome stood up with a beaming smile. She moved to leave when she paused and looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

He gave her a small nod, pleased that she had thought to ask him.


	175. Failing Resistance

175— Failing Resistance

Masaru invited himself in and sat down, pouring two cups of steaming green tea.

"Would you care to join me, Sesshomaru?"

"_Lord _Sesshomaru," He snapped, "Learn your place."

"Lord?" Masaru was surprised, "And you're really Miss Kagome's escort?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Interesting," Masaru pondered, "For no _real _demon would let his prey speak to him in such a manner. Especially lords."

Sesshomaru twitched.

Do not kill.

"She must be quite the miko to tame you so."

His sword pulsed.

Do _not_ kill.

"For she has you at beck and call."

Sesshomaru advanced.

Kagome would just have to get over it.


	176. Acclaims

176-Acclaims

"Yet Miss Kagome severely scolded me," Masaru continued innocently, not noticing Sesshomaru's glinting claws. "She claims your power is unmatched in the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Our village lies on the equating border but our hunters in the west speak of a mighty demon," Masaru calmly sipped again, "Miss Kagome said the rumors pale in comparison to your actual strength."

His claws lowered.

Did she really say that?

"She reprimanded me for disrespecting you," Masaru pushed a clay mug in Sesshomaru's direction, "Thank you for sparing my life," he said earnestly, "My village will forever hold you in great esteem."


	177. Silent Appreciation

177— Unspoken Appreciation

Sesshomaru sat, patiently waiting.

Masaru was long gone when Kagome returned. She was clean and dressed in the miko's spare clothes.

"They gave me a satchel for my sapient-pear leaves," she displayed it, "I put your heko-obi in it. I'll have it professionally cleaned when I visit the future. As a thank you."

He wondered if those were her favorite words.

In the middle of the hut the fire pit had a cooling roasted rabbit.

Kagome practically squealed.

"Did Masaru do that?" she asked, pouring herself tea, "That's so thoughtful!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, surreptitiously cleaning the blood beneath his claws.

* * *

><p>AN: *Hand behind head* eh-heh heh...Sorry about dropping off the face of the earth.

For those waiting on SK, no worries, it's being written. Two chapters will be up shortly after the new year.


	178. Brave Face

178—Brave Face

It was just past noon when Masaru re-entered the hut.

"The chief wants to meet you. He's in the largest house. The midwife says his daughter is very close to labor."

"If you have a midwife, why do you need me?" Kagome asked.

"She's our elder. Her hands aren't as deft as they used to be. But she'll support you as best she can. Are you coming?"

She nodded.

Masaru left.

Kagome fretted with her clothes nervously.

"Have you ever assisted in child-birthing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gave a confident smile, "How hard could it be?"

She left and Sesshomaru followed.


	179. Leniency

179—Lenience

Sesshomaru declined entering the hut but remained outside, leaning on its sturdy walls.

After a few minutes of muted talking, Kagome and two adults finally came out, smiles all around.

"Ah, and is this your companion?" asked a fat and rosy cheeked man.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is chief Akio and the midwife Chiyoko," Kagome tittered nervously, "He _is happy to have us_," she stressed.

Sesshomaru pushed off the wall and stared at the man with burning amber eyes.

Kagome stood in a way that the adults couldn't see her face, desperately mouthing, 'Please be nice.'

Sesshomaru shook hands, feeling sullied.


	180. Showtime

180— Showtime

A sudden cry split the air.

"It is time!" Chiyoko yelled, "How fortunate ye are here," she smiled at Kagome before turning to the males, "Be away with ye now," she ushered.

The chieftain was quick to exit the scene but Sesshomaru firmly resumed his stance on the wall.

"Come," Chiyoko touched Kagome's arm, "Time must not be wasted."

She quickly re-entered the hut, attending to the pained screams inside.

Kagome hesitated.

Sesshomaru felt it. That tingle in her aura.

"You are afraid," Sesshomaru observed.

"Am not!" She glared at him, "I can do this!"

Kagome marched into the tent.


	181. The Jitters

181-The Jitters

Kagome marched out of the tent.

"Okay," she panted, "Okay, I can totally do this."

Sesshomaru watched her make short paces, taking deep breaths.

"What?" she asked his interested expression, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"I said no such thing."

"You were thinking it, weren't you?" she asked hotly, "Foolish little Kagome, thinking she could deliver a baby! It's _chaos_ in there. The poor girl doesn't even have morphine!"

"What is morphine?"

"Don't criticize me!" Kagome looked offended, "She doesn't need morphine if she has me."

"I did not-"

"Stop criticizing me!" Kagome fumed and marched back inside.


	182. Option Three

182— Option Three

Sesshomaru had mastered patience over the centuries but somehow this human's insolent mouth was finding a way to shorten it. It was almost impressive had it not been absolutely irritating.

So he had options.

Option one. Murder.

Well then again no… it would mean he'd wasted his time travelling all this way east.

Option two. Storm into the hut, grab the little loudmouth and painstakingly show her the errors of her ways.

Yes that would work-

There was a frightened scream and an "Oh my god-_WHAT IS THAT_?" from Kagome.

Option three…Sesshomaru decided smugly…was letting Kagome finish what she'd started.


	183. Hospitality

183-Hospitality

Many hours passed and Sesshomaru decided to have a seat, balancing his arm on a raised knee.

The villagers walked by with apprehensive stares, mostly aimed at the hut that was emitting strange noises.

It still bothered Sesshomaru that they weren't afraid of him but it was more of an itch on his conscious rather than a burn.

At sunset, a young girl came forward with a hot cup of tea and gingerly placed it beside him.

He stared at her.

She smiled.

Her toothless grin reminded him of someone he knew.

He cordially accepted, causing her smile to widen.


	184. Curing Boredom

184—Curing Boredom

Nightfall came. Lanterns lit.

His tea had been drained long ago when he finally came to a conclusion.

Sesshomaru was bored.

He wouldn't sleep in the presence of humans and he had nothing to fight, kill, or hunt so he decided to bear with it a while longer.

There was still the occasional unnerving groans and sounds from within but recently he hadn't heard Kagome's voice…

Sesshomaru connected his aura to hers and discovered why.

She was too busy to squeal.

Her aura was frantic, afraid, and excited all at the same time.

…Feeling it took away his boredom instantly.


	185. Silent Support

185—Silent Support

After this, Kagome could kill bunnies like nobody's business.

There were…fluids everywhere. Her new clothes were ruined but that wasn't important.

Kagome was listening, working, and comforting simultaneously. Chiyoko was helpful and the aching of the young mother was causing Kagome's miko powers to do its best to comfort her.

But hours passed and Kagome was getting tired. Her powers were starting to flicker, bringing back labor pains.

Unexpectedly, a strong presence washed over her.

It was familiar but obscure...

It fueled her miko powers, completely calming the mother.

It energized Kagome too and with a determined grunt, she continued.


	186. Pride and Approval

186—Pride and Approval

A cry filled the quiet evening air and almost instantly the hut was surrounded by villagers.

Chief Akio rushed inside while everyone waited on baited breaths.

…

..

.

"It's a girl!" the chieftain erupted from the hut, causing the villagers to cheer loudly.

Chiyoko followed, babbling excitedly.

Kagome was the last to exit, a huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru watched her as she wiped her sweaty forehead and then gently patted her cheeks.

"It's a girl," she beamed quietly with wonderment.

Her fear was gone and she shined with self-confidence and pride.

Sesshomaru gave her an approving look, "So I hear."

* * *

><p>AN: Woot! Feels good to be back. Long story short: I got sick. But I'm better now! New chaps every other day or so.


	187. Invitation

187—Invitation

Young girls appeared around Kagome and carried her away to get clean.

Sesshomaru stood and gracefully dusted himself, turning to give Masaru a withering stare, "You are centuries too young to sneak up behind a great demon."

"Practice on the best, right?" Masaru was ever-cheerful, "Suppose I have to get up really early to catch you off guard, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It would be best not to go to bed at all."

"Noted," Masaru bowed. "As one of our honored guests I'm to escort you to the male's spring so you can prepare for our celebrations-"

"I decline," Sesshomaru said.


	188. AntiSocial

188—Anti-Social

"Surely you'll join us?" Masaru genuinely sounded hurt, "Without you and Miss Kagome, our Shizuka would have been in serious trouble."

"The lack of your presence is thanks enough," Sesshomaru replied.

"But they'll be music and singing and—oh, wow," Masaru decided to quit when he saw the expression of disdain on Sesshomaru's face. "I suppose dancing wouldn't interest you either?"

Sesshomaru's bone-chilling stare spoke volumes.

"I see…" Masaru subsided. "What about Miss Kagome then?"

Sesshomaru replied with a flippant wave and returned to what was technically their lodging.

There was only so much mingling with humans he could stand.


	189. Unabated Link

189—Unabated Link

When he entered their accommodations a fire had been lit and a tea kettle had been placed aside, ready to be heated.

He put it to boil and sat once again, his body and aura feeling stiff and restless.

There was weariness lacing the edge of his bones being held back by the reserves of his power. How it got there he was a little unsure, he hadn't done anything remotely strenuous, yet it continued to flow towards him as his own energy seeped out.

Ah.

Kagome.

He should probably cut his ties… but perhaps it should wait for now...


	190. HotFlashed Amnesia

190—Hot-Flashed Amnesia

Sometime later, Kagome beamed as she walked in.

"What do you think?"

The kimono was a pretty mix of yellow and blue and her hair had been pulled up into a bun, secured with decorative chopsticks.

She turned this way and that, waiting for his opinion.

Sesshomaru stared.

Then quickly turned to the boiling kettle, reaching straight into the fire to pull out the hot iron.

Kagome gasped when skin sizzled and steam poured from his hand but he calmly put the kettle aside without a sound or flinch.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru looked at her stoically, "What was your inquiry?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and warm welcome backs ^_^ *massive internet group hug*


	191. Ready to Go

191—Ready to Go

Kagome asked again but Sesshomaru poured himself scalding tea and sipped it quietly.

She shrugged at his indifference.

"Well _I _like it," She said, "Did Masaru come by?"

Sesshomaru tensed. His mood was suddenly foul, "Why?"

Oblivious to his tone, Kagome smoothed one of her sleeves, "Tsubaki said he'd come get us when everything's starting."

"I will not attend."

"How come?"

"You should sleep." Sesshomaru snapped. "We leave before sunrise."

Kagome blinked innocently, "You know it's the strangest thing, earlier I was exhausted but I feel fine. It's like-"

Masaru peeked his head inside, "Are you ready, Miss Kagome?"


	192. Chaperone

192-Chaperone

Masaru looked taken aback, "You look wonderful, Miss Kagome."

"Thank you!" she gushed as they linked arms, "It's nice to be noticed."

Only Sesshomaru observed the way Masaru swallowed hard when she touched him.

He didn't like it.

"I'm all set," she said, "But Chiyoko said she needed to see me about something after the tour."

"Tour?" Sesshomaru asked, "Of this punitive village?"

"There's a waterfall nearby that the village uses for occasions like these. It's sacred to us," Masaru explained "It's…" he shyly looked at Kagome, "Very beautiful."

She grinned.

Sesshomaru swiftly stood and said, "I will join you."


	193. Hasty Departure

193—Hasty Departure

"But earlier-" Masaru began.

"Awesome!" Kagome removed her arm from Masaru's to clap excitedly, "You should! It's not every day I bring a life into the world."

Sesshomaru's stance changed when their link broke.

Masaru gave him a curious look but quickly retracted it when Sesshomaru shot back a murderous one.

Kagome was too fired up to notice. Music started outside and she grinned, "C'mon!"

She left without waiting for them and Masaru watched her with a dopey smile on his lips.

Feeling Sesshomaru's stare burn into the side of his face, he cleared his throat and quickly followed.


	194. Three's a Crowd

194—Three's a Crowd

Everyone was queuing up along a path behind Chief Akio's hut that led away from the part of the river where Kagome was taken to bathe.

Shizuka and the baby were placed inside a decorated carriage and conveyed along the trail. The villagers followed them as food was brought along and music played.

"This ceremony is done for every birth," Masaru told Kagome.

"What?" She leaned in closely to hear him over the music.

As Masaru was about to whisper in her ear, Sesshomaru gracefully cleared his throat, causing the human to jump to attention.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Speak up".

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so happy you're all liking the story so far. I know some of you have been asking for some more Sess/Kag development/waff and I want you to know that it's coming! But not in these next couple of updates.

Teasers:

This is the "My body knows something my brain doesn't" phase which ends in about 13 updates.

However, a nice little moment will be here in about 5 updates.

Sit tight!


	195. Snide

195-Snide

"We also hold a courtship ceremony much like demons do," Masaru tried engaging Sesshomaru, "It's completely silent-"

"Then you must find it difficult," Sesshomaru snapped.

Masaru gave an embarrassed chuckle, "I uh," he glanced sheepishly at Kagome, "haven't worked up the nerve to attend."

"Masaru!" A man beckoned him from up ahead and Masaru excused himself to go talk to him.

When he was out of earshot Kagome lightly tapped Sesshomaru's arm, "It wouldn't kill you to be nice, you know."

"Why?" they continued to walk along, "It seems you are being nice enough for the both of us."


	196. Capabilities

196—Capabilities

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave a look that said:

_Smiles, touches, breathing in his direction-_

"Simply an observation," he said instead.

"I'm nice to everyone," Kagome said, "Unlike _someone_, I don't think it's a flaw."

"What are you implying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thanked Masaru for the rabbit earlier," she explained, "He didn't know what I was talking about."

"He does seem stupid," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome scolded.

"To avoid your endlessly shrill thank you's" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I say it often because you're nice often," Kagome smiled, "Which proves you're capable of it."


	197. Because it's You

197—Because it's You

"That is different," Sesshomaru said.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"Because it is you."

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking, so silently shocked that he froze.

_What_ did he just say?

Kagome continued on only a step or two before his words registered. She stumbled for a second before swinging around to face him.

Immediately he regretted saying it.

He saw her eyes widen in slight surprise and her cheeks darken involuntarily. "Wha-"

"Sorry!" Masaru jogged down towards the trail towards them. Already the villagers had almost trailed out of sight, "I had to relay with the archers. Shall we continue on?"


	198. Welcome Distraction

198—Welcome Diversion

"Miss Kagome?" Masaru called.

The duo faced each other, staring fixatedly. Kagome's face had a carefully painted expression of shy curiosity.

Masterfully, Sesshomaru gave nothing away.

However, to her surprise, he looked away first.

He started coldly at Masaru but deep inside Sesshomaru knew it was half-hearted at best. "Will you make us stand here all night waiting for you to lead the way?"

"Huh? Uh—right!" Masaru jumped, "It's just over this hill," he turned and began walking up the path, "We were talking about courtship earlier, yes?"

Their eyes meeting briefly before quickly looking away, the duo followed.


	199. Merriment

199—Merriment

The villagers reached the deep clearing where a tranquil waterfall flowed into a small lake. The water was so fresh and clear, giant colorful koi could be seen peacefully swimming beneath the glassy surface.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, "It's beautiful!"

The carriage that contained the newborn and her mother had been conveyed up and around another small hill that ended at the top of the waterfall. They were carefully set down where they could see and be seen by the entire village.

The music had already started and people were dancing in celebration as they fanned out along the water's edge.


	200. Admirer

200—Admirer

The popular guest of honor, Kagome was immediately swept up by a group of new friends.

"Mikos," Masaru sighed wistfully as they watched Kagome laugh among the other girls, "They're enchanting, aren't they?"

Sesshomaru's gaze was broken by those words and he found himself swinging jagged eyes of wary towards the young sentry.

Masaru smiled. He seemed to have figured something out.

"You can relax from being her protective escort tonight, Lord Sesshomaru," he said, "I don't mean Miss Kagome any harm. In fact, I'm going to ask her to dance," he bowed respectfully, "If that's all right with you?"


	201. Cold as Ice

201— Cold as Ice

Calm.

Serene.

Ice Freaking Cold.

Sesshomaru had to remember that. Because he was feeling the direct opposite.

And if he acted on these boiling blood-laced thoughts right now, the people around him wouldn't take it well.

Kagome wouldn't take it well. At all.

'It is my alpha,' Sesshomaru thought, 'It logically seeks fear and submission.'

Why else would these recent thoughts of Kagome make him feel like this? She was unafraid of him.

But he could deal with one person. It was too much to tolerate an entire village. And Masaru. The irksome little—

Ice cold, Sesshomaru.

Ice. Freaking. Cold.


	202. Rebuffed

202—Rebuffed

The best course of action was the familiar one.

Silence and a burning stare.

Masaru swallowed hard but smiled nevertheless, "Perhaps I should ask Miss Kagome instead," he said. He scanned the crowd for her and walked away, spotting his target.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed until he saw them come together.

Masaru did a somewhat flamboyant bow and extended his hand to Kagome who looked slightly surprised. The girls behind her giggled, giving her a light shove.

Unprepared, she stumbled forward but Masaru quickly steadied her with his arms bracing her shoulders. They smiled.

Thoroughly repulsed, Sesshomaru returned to the hut.


	203. Primal Fury

203—Primal Fury

What the hell was he so….ARRUGH! about?

It wasn't a word but he didn't have one for what he felt so it would have to suffice.

Taking a breath, Sesshomaru composed himself and began to rationalize his inner beast.

_Challenger_, it growled.

No…that didn't make sense. Masaru was weak. Barely a threat.

Besides, that would make Kagome the challenge.

And that could only mean he desired her.

"_Because it is you…"_

Sesshomaru stopped that thought in its tracks and burned it from his brain.

It was just as well. The perplexity of it would have made his mind go GURRRAGH!


	204. Small Admittance

204—Small Admittance

He had to relax. What was he getting so bent out of shape for?

They were, including Kagome, just humans, all of them.

Nothing less, nothing more.

Sesshomaru shifted, still unable to get comfortable.

Fine.

He was only going to admit it because…she could be of some assistance.

Although human, Kagome was…something more.

Still connected, her aura invaded his.

Sesshomaru felt her range of happy emotions. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

Deciding to omit the _source_ of her happiness, he allowed her feelings to ease his own.

Somehow it worked.

And in the presence of humans, he rested.


	205. A Dance is Owed

205—A Dance is Owed.

She came looking for him some time later.

"Hey," Kagome said, "They're handing out food, did you want some?"

"Did you dance?" Sesshomaru asked, detesting his hungry nosiness.

"A little," she smiled, "It's actually nice to be able to have some normal social fun without Inuyasha screaming at me for letting some guy touch me."

"You are an unmated female," Sesshomaru said tightly, "Such is your right."

"Wish someone would tell him that," She said, "Anyway are you hungry?"

"No."

"Okay," Kagome turned to go, "Don't hide too long. You owe me a dance."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru quickly stopped her, "Explain."


	206. Fun Together

206—Fun Together

"Explain what?" She looked at him curiously.

"How am I in your debt?" He asked, "And how is it repaid with dancing?"

Kagome giggled a little, "It's just an expression. I'm just saying let's dance later, okay?"

"Why?"

Kagome shrugged, "I just…" she narrowed her eyes in thought, "I was dancing with Masaru and…"

'_It was the strangest thing_.'

"I don't know…I looked for you in the crowd and you weren't there…"

'_Which didn't feel right'. _

"I just thought that if we're here together we should have fun together?" she sounded unsure, "I don't want you to feel left out."


	207. Lashing

207- Lashing

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"That's what friends do in my time," Kagome explained, "It's really harmless fun. I wish I could dance with all my guy friends. Miroku and Koga too."

At first he had a false sense of elation as she spoke but once she compared him to the other weaklings she associated with, everything inside him turned sour. The words spilled out unable to contain themselves.

"I do not require your pathetic consideration nor would a great demon such as myself choose to engage in something as trivial as dancing, especially with a lowly human such as you."


	208. Other Options

208—Other Options

He expected her to be hurt but to his surprise Kagome replied with an irritated growl. He didn't know that hanging around with Inuyasha had more than thickened her skin.

"You know you're not as great as you think you are," she said, "You walk around all high and mighty like your better than everyone but deep down you're just a socially awkward moron!"

"Come again?" Sesshomaru said, both surprised and insulted by her brashness, "Without me you would not last a day."

"So? I have other options," Kagome snapped, "Koga would have helped me. Extortion free, might I add!"


	209. Jerk 1, Kid 0

209—Jerk 1, Kid 0

"If I recall correctly, you sent the wolf weakling away for fear of the loss of his life by my hand."

"Oh he could take you," Kagome bluffed, waving flippantly, "I was just saying that."

"Lies," Sesshomaru dismissed.

"So what?" Kagome said, "At least he doesn't have the personality of a wet rug. Ugh! Why did I come here anyway?"

"Because you are a fool," Sesshomaru answered.

"Ugh!" Kagome stamped her foot, "Fine! I'm going back!"

"Pardon my uncontrollable weeping as you depart," Sesshomaru cut dryly.

"Jerk!" she shouted.

"Kid," he replied.

She reddened, balled her fists, and stomped away.


	210. To The Rescue

210—To the Rescue

He was determined to sit in the hut all night and brood.

Children sulked, immature fools moped, but high-class beings who had things to think about, brooded.

Adult Sesshomaru brooded while his sulking inner-child whispered to his moping immaturity 'If we wait here long enough, she'll come back and apologize.'

Two gloomy hours passed.

Then Kagome's aura released a small familiar distress signal into the universe which his energy picked up immediately.

Hn.

Anxious, was she?

Needed, was he?

Well she'd have to come _beg_ him.

Minutes passed…

Sesshomaru left, deciding that she could beg him when she saw him.


	211. Ritual

211-Ritual

Sesshomaru's link led him back the ceremonies where the music had died and the crowd had gathered, murmuring excitedly.

There was some sort of makeshift stage that had been set up in the center of the festivities. Chiyoko stood there looking proud while Kagome was with her, smiling yet looking perplexed as to what was going on.

Chief Akio proudly led two men who carried his daughter and granddaughter onto the stage and gently laid them down on a bed of plush pillows. Chiyoko raised her hands. The crowd quieted.

"And now," she said, "We shall begin the naming ritual."


	212. Name Game

212—Name Game

"Do I need to be up here?" Kagome whispered, embarrassed by the spotlight.

"It be village custom that the mother choose the worldly name and the midwife choose the spiritual name. It assigns her fortune in life."

"That sounds nice," Kagome said.

"Indeed, midwife Kagome," Chiyoko nodded respectfully.

"Oh!" Kagome raised her hands in protest, "Me? _Me_? No I don't want to-"

"Hush child!" Chiyoko said quickly, "If ye refuse thy duty, the child will be burdened with misfortune all her life."

Kagome whitened.

"It be simple," Chiyoko said soothingly, "The first name ye utter is the one given."


	213. All Eyes On You

213— All Eyes on You

"Ye must not speak now, midwife Kagome," Chiyoko warned, "For what ye utter next will be her spirit name."

Dumbly, Kagome nodded. Delivering the baby somehow hadn't felt as…. vital as this.

Sesshomaru felt her apprehension spike.

"It has been done this way since the spirits of the village founded here," Chiyoko said theatrically to Kagome and the crowd. In a sweeping motion Chiyoko turned the attention of everyone to the new mother, Shizuka.

She smiled. "Umi."

The name spread out across the crowd approvingly.

"Ocean," Chiyoko translated, "A beautiful choice."

Then the worst happened.

All eyes turned to Kagome.


	214. First Utterance

214—First Utterance

Kagome panicked.

'_Don't you dare say um'_ The thought raced across her brain, '_It's simple. Just choose a name. Something girly, something pretty and meaningful and fortunate and oh gods just don't say um_!'

"Umi," Chiyoko said again as if giving Kagome her cue.

"U-" Kagome swallowed the 'um' before it sounded.

She scanned the crowd hoping for help or suggestions.

Masaru gave her a dumb encouraging smile.

She panicked further and looked around, met the golden eyes of her captor, and was drawn in.

Stuck.

Realization dawned on him.

No. Kagome. No-

"Sesshomaru?" she said weakly.

You little idiot.

* * *

><p>Double update because I'm going away for the weekend.<p>

9 chapters. YAY!

Enjoy and see you again Monday or Tuesday...


	215. Bad Choice

215—Bad Choice

The crowd paused. Then the murmuring started low and quick as Sesshomaru's name was tasted and tested on a multitude of tongues.

Chiyoko looked politely displeased, "Me thinks…" she began, ready to infer that in this case the spirits of the village were willing to learn what a do-over was.

Out in the crowd, Sesshomaru shifted. What was she thinking? Of course they wouldn't like it.

Kagome, realizing the unhappiness around her, focused more on the unhappiness of her companion.

She was learning to read the carefully painted expressions that appeared behind Sesshomaru's placid demeanor.

What she saw outraged her.


	216. Kindest Thing

216—Kindest Thing

"What?" she asked, "What's wrong with it? It's a good name!"

"Erm, yes," said Masaru loyally from the crowd, "It is. However loosely translated it means…."

Behind them, Shizuka started to cry.

"'Sea of Killing Perfection'" Masaru finished quietly.

Kagome paled.

Drat!

She knew that. She _knew _what his name meant.

Sesshomaru's name was his reputation.

Kagome looked at the soft, pink, newborn girl.

No, that shouldn't be her fortune.

But still…

Kagome inhaled deeply.

Sesshomaru recognized the chastising stance.

She was going to defend it.

Kagome was going to defend Sesshomaru's name...

So he did the kindest thing possible.


	217. Switched Off

217—Switched Off

"I-" Kagome began.

Sesshomaru cut his link.

The energy Kagome had been "borrowing" ceased abruptly and the fatigue of her day kicked in sharply, devouring every source of energy in her body.

The inner light switch labeled 'Kagome' turned off.

She let out a small breath and from the knees upwards, folded into a neat little pile.

By the time the villagers finished gasping, Kagome was cradled in Sesshomaru's arm, who gave a respectful nod to the crowd and a meaningful nod to Masaru.

Masaru shook of his shock and nodded back.

Quietly, Sesshomaru carried her to their hut.


	218. Stand By Me

218—Stand By Me

Cradled with her head on his collarbone, Sesshomaru felt her breathing change as she stirred and opened her eyes. Dazed and exhausted, she didn't move.

"Sesshomaru," she called softly.

"You are safe," he assured her, "Rest."

She seemed to accept this but there was a sudden darkness behind her voice, a low lit anger, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"It's a _good_ name," She enforced.

"Yes," he said, "Though perhaps not a fitting one."

Guiltily, Kagome fell silent.

"However, I am pleased," he admitted, "That you would have stood by it regardless."


	219. Significance

219—Significance

They reached the hut and with gentleness that even surprised Sesshomaru, he laid the girl down. Kagome blinked up at him sleepily.

"But Umi…" she mumbled.

"I will handle it," Sesshomaru said.

"But-"

"Rest, Kagome."

Kagome yawned as her eyelids began to grow heavy, "Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"…Thank you," she said, "I know you hate it but-"

"You are welcome," he interrupted.

She gave a half-smile, "That's the first time you've said that to me…"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru replied, feeling somewhat badly now. "…That is insignificant."

"It's very significant. I think," Kagome drowsily teased, "I'm starting to grow on you."


	220. Reality

220—Reality

Her words hit him hard and suddenly Sesshomaru felt torn. He paused, regretful to give her their reality.

"When the time comes," he gently reminded once again, "I will put your life in danger to obtain what I want."

Kagome's soft smile faded.

Something squeezed inside Sesshomaru.

"I know," she whispered, "And when that happens, I'm going to fight alongside him to stop you."

They stared at each other before she sighed and turned away, closing her eyes.

"Do you think," Kagome stretched, "Under different circumstances," she yawned, "We could've been friends?"

She was asleep before he could answer honestly.


	221. Do Over

221—Do-Over

Masaru politely waited outside awhile before he entered. He was accompanied by Chiyoko holding a fresh tea kettle.

The flap that enclosed them did little to silence the growing din outside but it was enough for the men to speak.

"Is she all right?" Masaru asked as Kagome slept heavily.

"She is fatigued," Sesshomaru informed.

"Can you wake her up?"

Sesshomaru gave Masaru a look.

They both decided that he hadn't asked that.

"We need her," Chiyoko urged, "Just for a moment. The chief would like her to rename the child's spirit."

"She did." Sesshomaru snapped, "Did you not hear?"


	222. A Favor

222—A Favor

"Ai," Chiyoko repeated lowly, "A sea of love…." She gave a deep nod of acceptance, "Me thinks it will do," she said and marched outside to do damage control.

Sesshomaru replaced the kettle that Chiyoko had brought and began stoking the fire.

Masaru lingered. "She said Ai?"

"So it seems," Sesshomaru finished and stood up, faltering slightly.

"Has Kagome been of help to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tremendous!" Masaru said.

"Then now," Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl, "You will help her."

Masaru looked slightly panicked, "Wha-what can I do?"

Sesshomaru turned and gave him a dark look, "What I cannot."


	223. Babysitting

223— Babysitting

"The _whole _night?" Masaru asked, bewildered.

"I require a lot of game," Sesshomaru said, "I must hunt further from the village to ensure your food supply remains uncompromised. So yes, you are to keep vigil the whole night."

"But-"

"She is not to be disturbed. As promised, she has delivered a baby. Now keep your bargain and let her rest. Ensure it, Masaru."

Masaru let out a nervous breath then nodded, "Okay," he said, "Leave it to me."

"I will return in the morning and we will depart," Sesshomaru informed, "And Masaru?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Touch her and die."


	224. Midnight Hunt

224—Midnight Hunt

A demon could go for days without food or rest. When they reached the brink of exhaustion, a simple yet large hunt could set everything right again.

First he would completely replenish himself. Then when he was in top form, he would connect their auras and give all of his energy to her, burning away her exhaustion until it left him with almost nothing.

Then he would do it again for himself.

It would a long night and there would be countless victims.

But in the morning Kagome would feel better…

That outcome alone made the task more than justified.


	225. Conundrum

225—Conundrum

His claws sliced through prey and his fangs devoured them but his mind was elsewhere.

These thoughts were not making sense to him.

He wanted to leave. Well, that was expected, these people were so friendly and welcoming it made him want to slowly torture and maim them.

But leaving meant travelling and travelling meant reaching a destination.

_The_ destination.

Inuyasha.

They were close. So close that by cloud it would be less than a day.

The thought of it, of ending this quest, was not sitting well with him.

He wanted to leave.

But he didn't want to go.


	226. Morning

226-Morning

When morning came, Kagome found herself alone. There was a small fire going and a cup of steaming tea near her.

With a cat-like yawn and stretch she shook the sleep from her body and sat up. Yesterday she'd felt like a pile of bricks had crashed down on her. She could remember the first few hours in the night where her sleep had been rough and heavy.

But now she felt fine. In fact, the more she woke up, the better she felt.

"Ah you're awake," Masaru entered the hut with two meat buns on an earthenware plate, "Hungry?"


	227. Masaru's Request

227—Masaru's Request

"And then said he'd be back by morning," Masaru finished explaining as they ate. He decided to omit Sesshomaru's parting words.

"Well that's really nice of him to consider your village," Kagome said and took a sip of tea.

"You think really highly of Lord Sesshomaru, don't you?" Masaru asked.

Kagome swallowed a big gulp before laughing loudly, ignoring the blush that sprung forth.

"Anyway," she stood, "I should change clothes and say my goodbyes before he gets back. "

"I'll join you, "Masaru stood as well, "And then perhaps afterwards," he swallowed nervously, "You'll entertain a request of mine?"


	228. What He's Saying

228— What He's Saying

When Sesshomaru returned, he entered the hut to find it empty.

Annoyed, he went to Chief Akio's hut but was informed that Kagome had already come and gone before heading back towards the waterfall with Masaru.

Even more aggravated, Sesshomaru set off up the path.

When he arrived at the lip of the clearing he spotted Kagome and Masaru by the lake edge. They were deep in conversation.

"So what are you saying?" Kagome looked surprised.

"What I'm saying is," Masaru grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and leaned in, "I love you. From the moment I laid eyes on you."


	229. Black Out

229—Black Out

Sesshomaru froze, unable to act.

"And I know we hardly know each other," Masaru continued shakily, "But if we're meant for one another like I think— no, like I KNOW—we are, then we have our whole lifetime to get to know each other. So what I'm saying is," Masaru took a deep shaky breath, "I know it won't be easy since you travel a lot and I can't leave the sentry but I want to try. Please. Say you'll be with me?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. She wouldn't-

"Oh, Masaru," Kagome breathed, "Of course."

Sesshomaru's lungs deflated.

Then everything went black.


	230. Practicing

230—Practicing

"So you are telling me," Sesshomaru recapped, "That Masaru is in love with the village miko-"

"Akemi," Kagome volunteered.

"-And will be asking for her hand when she returns from the other villages she cares for-"

"He misses her a lot when she's away," Kagome sympathized, "Poor guy. I guess he's finally tired of waiting."

"—And as preparation," Sesshomaru continued, "He asked you."

"Another miko," she concluded proudly. "See? He wasn't assaulting me. Don't I look okay?"

"...Apparently."

"Great," Kagome and Masaru traded nervous smiles.

She looked up at Sesshomaru once more, "So can you put him down?"


	231. Short Farewell

231—Short Farewell

Sesshomaru dropped Masaru as if he was a scrap of dirty paper and walked away in the slow steady pace that implied:

I'm leaving the village and not coming back so say your goodbyes quickly and come along or so help me god if I _DO_ have to come back—

"Well," Kagome said as she helped Masaru stand, "This is farewell."

Masaru nodded, "Promise you'll visit?"

"Of course."

They moved to hug but thought the better of it.

"Anyway, good luck with Akemi," Kagome said.

"Thanks…" Masaru frowned worriedly, "Kagome-"

"And tell Chiyoko-"

"Kagome, he's turning around."

"_Bye_!"

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to answer this question. I have planned 400 chapters for Crooked Teeth. As of right now, we're on perfect schedule. But you know what they say—If you want to make God laugh…


	232. Filler Conversation

A/N: So after much debating with myself, I have decided to combine two updates into one because I was supposed to update the other day and missed it and also because you're all awesome and I hate leaving you with angst clips for this story. Enjoy the 9 snippets.

* * *

><p>232—Filler Conversation<p>

There was an awkward tension between them that was becoming worse the more they walked along in silence.

"Masaru didn't want to ask for help from the local girls," Kagome tried to fill the void, "They'd tease him and he's very nervous about it."

Sesshomaru kept walking.

"He said he wasn't going to wait for the next courting ceremony," Kagome continued, "As soon as she gets back he's going to tell her how he feels. Isn't that romantic?"

Sesshomaru didn't comment.

Kagome swallowed and pressed on, "Speaking of-"

Sesshomaru let out a small exasperated sigh.

Kagome grimaced, "Never mind…"


	233. New Topic

233—New Topic

"Speaking of?" Sesshomaru picked up, feeling peeved mostly at himself.

"Nothing," Kagome said, walking beside him quietly. She had her satchel slung over her shoulder. Inside of it were the sapient pear leaves Sesshomaru had given her.

"You are finished talking about the idiot?" The relief was subtle but present in his voice.

"Masaru?" Kagome asked, "Yeah. I was just going to ask you a question."

"About?"

"Something he said."

Ugh.

"Ask," Sesshomaru said shortly.

"Well…" Kagome began to twiddle her fingers, "I'd like to know more…"

"About?"

She took a nervous breath"…Demon courting."

Sesshomaru tensed.

Simultaneously, they swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>Masaru mentioned this briefly in 195<p> 


	234. The Soundless Conversation

234— The Soundless Conversation

"What… in... particular?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Kagome had trouble looking his way, "Oh, anything really."

"…There are many variations," Sesshomaru began, "What Masaru spoke of is called 'The Soundless Conversation'. Males and females will attend gatherings and walk amongst each other to let the aura between bodies find a connection rather than words."

Kagome nodded attentively, "Like a gravitational pull?"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru replied, "It is said that through eye contact, true lovers can find each other in every lifetime."

"How romantic," Kagome sighed.

"…Hn."

"Okay," Kagome said, "Then what?"

"When there is a connection, the male must woo the female."


	235. The Significance of Dating

235—The Significance of Dating

"Like how?"

Sesshomaru gave it serious thought before choosing the best example, "The male will first perform a gesture to demonstrate his intentions."

"Such as?" Kagome pressed.

"It differs," Sesshomaru explained, "A hunted meal is the most common. For the more refined, gifts are preferred. Rare jewels, silks, or delicacies."

Kagome thoughtlessly shifted her satchel, "Okay, then what?"

"If the female accepts, she will extend an invitation for the male to be her companion. They will frequent each-other and converse."

'_Like a date_,' Kagome thought, "Well that's nice."

"It is essential," Sesshomaru added, "Perhaps the most important step of all."


	236. Until Death

236—Until Death

"The shared time strengthens interest, attraction, and trust. These elements must be in harmony. Otherwise the mating will be regretted."

Kagome shrugged, "Isn't that what divorce is for?"

"Demons are not as simple," Sesshomaru continued, "Mating permanently bonds the aura and the soul. No matter where one is, they are spiritually connected to the other. They share emotions, pain, and pleasure. They are one. A poor mating is eternal torment."

"Wow," Kagome empathized, "Sounds rough. So there's no way out?"

Sesshomaru's expression…softened.

"The death of a mate is the only permanent escape," He answered quietly, "Or the most unbearable pain."


	237. Forms of Affection

237—Forms of Affection

Noticing Kagome's worried frown, Sesshomaru dismissed his derailing thoughts.

"Would you like to continue?" he asked.

He seemed to like teaching.

Kagome smiled encouragingly.

Sesshomaru re-focused, "While socializing, the male will continue to dote with game, gifts, and affection."

"Affection?"

He detected her tone.

Lewdness.

"_Those_ types of males do not court for mating, but for empty pleasures. There are distinctions."

"Gotcha," Kagome found herself blushing, "So…examples?"

Sesshomaru's face felt unusually warm.

"There are many forms," he replied, "Overall it is through modest physical contact. Nuzzling is the most… favored."

He knew the question before it left her lips.

"Nuzzling?"


	238. Modesty and Masculinity

238—Modesty and Masculinity

"The male and female will make close contact and…entwine comfortably. _Modestly_," he stressed, "It allows their auras to interact-"

He silenced suddenly.

For some reason looking in her general direction became difficult.

"Oh so they cuddle," Kagome concluded simply, "Humans do that too."

She didn't seem to realize so the best thing to do was speedily move along.

"Hn," he said quickly, "There are many other aspects of this socialization. The male must make sure to demonstrate he is a capable protector and provider."

"I suppose that makes sense if you're going to be together forever," Kagome nodded understandingly.


	239. Moment of Silence

239—Moment of Silence

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Okay so initial contact, gifts, spending time together, nuzzling, and proving your masculinity," Kagome counted off, "What's next?"

"If the female has chosen the male, her aura will completely submit…and he will mate her."

Her small nodding showed comprehension but Sesshomaru could tell she hadn't exactly caught the significance of his subtle pause.

"The mating ritual is…intimate."

He heard a soft intake of breath. Peeking over, he saw her blush.

She got the hint.

"Well," Kagome cleared her throat, "That is…that's lovely."

So lovely it was worth of moment of silence in honor.

And no eye contact.


	240. Impure Thoughts

240—Impure Thoughts

She'd flown and she'd crashed into his arms…

'_Wait…What're you doing?'_

There was such intense eye contact, her soul shivered.

'_Kagome…?'_

And in the time spent together, he'd protected her, and provided for her, and talked with her…

'_Stop it, Kagome…'_

And…

Kagome looked at the satchel containing her leaves…

They were gifts.

'_Girl, you are on thin ice…'_

And then of course there was the downpour and the alcove and the wet shivering young body that Sesshomaru had enveloped and…

'_Kagome…'_

And they had…

'_Kagome!'_

They'd nuzzled! Cuddled, snuggled, embraced!

'_Oh god, Kagome.' _

And it felt good!

'_**Stop **__thinking!'_


	241. A Small World Too Small

241—A Small World. Too Small.

She relaxed but eventually he was the one to become…uneasy.

The scenery of the forest was changing.

The western land had trees so tall they blotted the sky with leaves of regality and pride.

But these trees, what they lacked in height, they made up for in width.

Massive and unsightly with wasteful overgrowth that made walking troublesome.

Sloppy.

Sesshomaru scowled disapprovingly.

And worriedly.

From here on the trees would only get thicker.

Until eventually they would reach _the_ tree.

The one that Inuyasha made so famous, they'd named the forest after him.

They had arrived at the border.

Shit.


	242. It Wants What it Wants

242—It Wants What it Wants

He could stretch it out to three, maybe four days if she was stupid.

What was he thinking?

Of course she was stupid. She was human.

A small pinch in his stomach made him bite his cheek.

Okay fine.

Kagome…wasn't stupid.

However he still needed a plan…

'_Excuse me'_, his brain cut in harshly, '_why exactly are we trying to delay delivering our hostage?'_

Because…

Well…

Because…

'_Because I said so'_, snapped the unfamiliar flutter in his chest, '_I am not done yet.'_

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised how that extremely vague explanation caused his brain to stop thinking so much.


	243. Search Party

243—Search Party

The group in Kaede's village was exhausted but didn't care.

Every morning, Sango and Kirara would fly north while Miroku and Hachi would search south.

They were east when Kagome had vanished, so the chances she was there were slim.

"Any sign?" Inuyasha asked when they regrouped in the early evening.

"No," they answered in unison, including Shippou whose job was to wait with Kaede.

Each dawn Inuyasha would already be gone, heading as far west as possible before coming back to check and see and hope and pray that maybe,

Today Kagome had come home.

"I'm gonna look again."


	244. Concealment

244-Concealment

When Sesshomaru picked up the slightest twinge of hanyou power, his demonic aura's reaction was even more hostile than usual.

Kagome could tell something in him changed because she lightly grabbed his arm and whispered worriedly, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

She'd touched him for reassurance.

Her alluring brown eyes looked up at him.

She was _depending _on him.

"Nothing," he replied as his invisible demonic shield surrounded them, hiding them both from detection and sight.

She calmed and gave him a small smile.

They walked on as a red blur quickly sped through the trees above them.


	245. Heartburn

245-Heartburn

"Hey!" Kagome clapped her hands excitedly and ran to a small boulder, examining it closely, "I know this rock. One time I 'sat' Inuyasha and his head accidently hit the side and he passed out. Look, here's the crack!"

Turning to Sesshomaru she happily cried, "We're almost there!"

He watched her as she looked around, noticing familiar trees and trails.

He could sense her excitement.

He started controlling his temper so it wouldn't surface.

'_Think quickly'_, the flutter in his chest said, '_or I will do this_':

Sesshomaru drew in a slight breath as his chest squeezed and burned painfully.


	246. Procrastination

246—Procrastination

"We will make camp."

"Why?" she gave a perplexed look, "The sun doesn't set for like another two hours."

"Gather some firewood," Sesshomaru said. He moved off the tiny dirt trail into the thickness of the forest.

"But Sesshomaru…" She looked around.

Kaede's village was less than two days' walk.

She could walk it alone non-stop and be home by tomorrow night…

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called from the gloom of the forest.

She looked at the trail then in the direction he had gone.

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow, it could be over.

Kagome frowned softly.

Well….

…The trail could wait one more night.


	247. Steadfast

247—Steadfast

What were these feelings?

What was he doing?

Sesshomaru didn't understand.

It wasn't logical at all.

'_I warned you'_, his brain thought smugly.

But as much as he questioned what was going on, his brain couldn't answer.

Well, Sesshomaru 'The Killing Perfection' was not one to back down.

From anything.

He would figure this out before he returned her.

He watched Kagome gather the sticks and he kindled them for her.

She had barely protested making camp which contented him.

Sesshomaru sat back against a tree and waited.

His aura perked when she sat beside him.

Well…that was a start.


	248. The Wrong Subject

248—The Wrong Subject

They watched the sun sink below treetops, its light drowning under greenery.

"You don't have to do it," Kagome whispered when they were submerged in nightfall.

He didn't answer but knew what she meant.

"I mean," Kagome exhaled nervously, "I'd be really happy if you didn't."

Silence.

"Tetsusiaga keeps his demon side controlled-"

"I do not care," Sesshomaru snapped, irritated that she wanted to talk about _him_.

"It's important," Kagome stressed.

Irritation turned to infuriation.

"And I feel so bad that your mate died but Inuyasha wasn't-"

"What mate?" he snapped.

"Didn't she-"

"_She _was my mother."

* * *

><p>AN: It's been so long since I updated so I thought I'd just add this quick refresher. Kagome thinks Sesshomaru blames Inuyasha for the death of his mate after talking to him in snippets 85, 123,124, and subtly in 236 and 237.


	249. Similarities

249—Similarities

"There was an attack on the Western Citadel. She disobeyed me and joined the battle. She paid the price."

"Oh," Kagome's voice was soft and guilty.

"My father was disloyal to her with Inuyasha's mother," Sesshomaru clarified, "And_ my_ mother as his mate-"

"Was connected," Kagome brought his teachings forward, "She knew everything he did."

"She felt his pain when his mistress died," Sesshomaru's bitterness could wither the forest, "So she compassionately protected Inuyasha until he was old enough."

"That was-"

"Foolish," Sesshomaru spat, "Her kindness was her weakness. Inuyasha was ungrateful. As he will be to you."


	250. Sudden Quarrels

250—Sudden Quarrels…

"Don't say that," Kagome snapped, "Inuyasha's circumstances-"

"You still defend him" Sesshomaru seethed, "Knowing he will discard you for Kikyo when you complete his jewel?"

Kagome look stunned. Her eyes misted.

"Control yourself," Sesshomaru was cold, "I do not want the tears of a halfling's pawn."

"Inuyasha," Kagome corrected, sniffling.

"You poor devoted fool," he snarled.

He didn't want her shedding tears on Inuyasha's behalf.

He didn't want her doing _anything_ on Inuyasha's behalf.

When was she going to realize his impending treachery?

"Abandon him," Sesshomaru continued, "Or face the day when he does not-"

"Just shut up!"


	251. And Sudden Justifications

251—And Sudden Justifications…

"Say you get your hell-bent revenge," Kagome said hotly, "And then what?

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"After you get Tetsusiaga," Kagome explained, "Then what? You'll rule the world?" she asked, "Or maybe go after Naraku?"

"I have no such desire."

"I know you don't!" Kagome shouted, "After Inuyasha, you have nothing to do! You can just go back to Rin and watch her grow up, which you could do now. But while you do nothing, Naraku will get stronger. And he'll hurt more people. And Inuyasha, for more than just his own selfish reasons, wants to stop him."


	252. Lead to Sudden Realizations

252- Leads to Sudden Revelations

"You suggest I abandon my vengeance for the needless death of my mother?" Sesshomaru burned.

"No! I suggest you do something much better and _forgive_," Kagome pleaded, "You're just so… angry a lot," Kagome's voice softened, trying to fix the hostility, "Maybe revenge isn't the answer. When Inuyasha-"

He tuned her out.

_That _name.

_Again._

It was enraging, her loyal devotion.

"—Might make you feel better?" she asked as he rejoined the conversation.

"What?"

Kagome threw her arms around him in a hug.

And in the moment that their auras completely collided, he knew what these feelings were.


	253. Green Eyed

253—Green-Eyed

He went stiff until she decided the hug was over.

"There," Kagome lightly sniffled, wiping a few stray tears, "How do you feel?"

Attached.

He was attached…completely and utterly involved.

His aura pulsed in agreement.

It wanted to—_had_ been courting her.

Against his knowledge.

Sesshomaru leaned forward.

"Just wait," Kagome said hotly, her helpfulness on a rampage, "You'll see. Inuyasha didn't betray you."

He stopped his advance.

"It wasn't his fault he wasn't there," Kagome defended, "What happened was beyond his control. Inuyasha is a good person and-"

He stopped listening.

Otherwise his jealousy would devour him whole.

* * *

><p>AN: I know the next update is supposed to be Saturday but it looks like that won't happen until Monday, maybe Tuesday. It'll be a double one if that makes you feel better ^_^ 'Till Then!


	254. Walk it Off

A/N: Double update, as promised. A whopping 11 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>254—Walk it Off<p>

He let her finish her advocacy of her beloved halfling then Sesshomaru silently stood and walked away, needing to calm the inner uproar.

She didn't follow.

He left his shield protecting her incase the hanyou stumbled upon her.

Sesshomaru wasn't done.

Not by far.

This type of anger was new to him.

It made his brain buzz. It excited him and absolutely infuriated him all at once.

That human…

That girl…

That human girl…

Was taking over him.

He walked in a perimeter of their camp, killing things with flicks of his power.

It did little to ease the madness.


	255. Law of Logic

255-Law of Logic

Sesshomaru took a deep calming breath and analyzed himself.

His beast only offered him hot-blooded synonyms:

_**Mine, want, desire, take**__-_

'_But she is human!_' his brain protested frustratedly, '_A flawed, fragile human!'_

His heart attempted drowning his thoughts out, thundering through his body and drumming in his ears but he was at war with himself and his logic would not be denied.

'_We have always believed this,'_ his brain continued_, 'We are too good for any human.'_

Everything inside Sesshomaru stilled.

That logic was hard to beat.

'_Then to uphold this,'_ his heart hardened, _'we will abandon Rin as well.'_


	256. Exceptions

256-Exceptions

That was a cheap shot. The thought of a Rin-less life made his stomach churn foully.

'_Rin is an exception,_' it felt like his brain was stuttering as rationality caved in on itself, _'She is different.'_

His heart went for the kill: _'Is not Kagome?' _

After all, logic was a theory of stability. What went for one, went for all. Either all humans were worthless or there were exceptions to the rule, like Rin.

Having Rin meant allowing Kagome.

Well…that didn't seem so bad.

He thought about this for some time.

The moon made its way along the night sky.


	257. In Agreement

257-In Agreement

Had he never saved Rin, he would have been blind to how…whimsically amusing the world could be.

'_So the logical conclusion is,'_ his brain turned thoughtfully, _'that pursuing Kagome could also reveal things we are unaware of.' _

'_Yes!'_ his heart fluttered.

'_Then in that case…'_ He could feel his thoughts expanding _'We __**must **__court her. In the pursuit of knowledge.'_

If a heart could feel smug, it was the feeling of the sudden swelling Sesshomaru felt in his chest.

Good. Now that his heart and brain were finally in agreement there was one thing left.

What did he do now?


	258. Proper Order

258-Proper Order

Things had to be done properly.

He'd have to declare his intentions. He could court her while they travelled the countryside with Rin. He would show them the best scenery Japan had to offer, places he'd kept to himself, places that had somehow managed to move, up until now, his motionless heart.

Wait…

Kagome…would she even want to go?

Her aura was definitely receptive to his but, like Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't realize it. When she did, how would she react?

She was blindly devoted to his brother; did she have the ability to even look away?

Should he dare ask?


	259. Dawning

259-Dawning

His heart fluttered anxiously. What if she said no?

If Kagome declined his courtship, he would have to concede.

'_Calm down'_ his brain snapped irritably, _'Your breathing is hurried.'_

Sesshomaru scoffed at himself. Was he really this cowardly?

He decided to attack the problem logically.

Right now, Kagome's priority was seeing to her friends. Her mind was too clouded by that.

After that he could talk to her openly, maybe demonstrate why he was the better choice or at least worth consideration…

Light filtered through the treetops.

Had he spent all night thinking about this?

It was time to return…


	260. Not Without Fight

260—Not Without Fight

Kagome awoke to a large pile of berries resting atop her satchel. Sesshomaru watched her eye them warily.

"I picked them," he said, "So you know they are safe."

"Ha-ha," Kagome wiped the sleep from her eye. He walked over and offered her his hand.

"I waited up for you," she took it and stood, "Are you okay?"

"Much better," Sesshomaru assured, "I spent the night…contemplating."

"Have you reconsidered-?" Kagome began.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru silenced her softly, "I cannot give you back without a fight."

She sighed, "Then I'll fight back."

All Sesshomaru could do was smile softly, "Prepare to lose."


	261. Bone Eater's Well

261—Bone-Eater's Well

Escaping simply wasn't an option. So set in their resolve, they walked along somewhat amicably.

By late afternoon they reached the lip of the old well.

Sesshomaru took a glance into its shadowy depths. "This is it?" he seemed unimpressed.

"Yup," Kagome confirmed confidently, "Time-traveling portal."

"Hn," acknowledged Sesshomaru. "How does it work?"

"I'll show you."

Kagome swung both feet over. With a small exhale she pushed herself off and plummeted to the bottom.

There was a soft pink glow.

Sesshomaru peered.

She was gone.

His "captive"…gone…

If Sesshomaru was one to curse, now was the time to do it.


	262. His Folly

262- His Folly

He waited.

A half-hour passed.

He wouldn't jump down to investigate. That seemed too foolish.

He picked up a small pebble and dropped it in, listening to it clatter to the bottom.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel too concerned about it. Kagome had made a promise to the half-breed and that meant that eventually she'd return.

He'd deal with her when the time came. Severely.

Back to the goal at hand…

Well…looks like he'd just have to kill Inuyasha after all.

As he turned to go another pink glow filled the well followed by, "Sesshomaru ? Are you still there?"


	263. Willing Return

263—Willing Return

"Sorry it took me so long," Kagome said, climbing up with a smaller backpack than usual. "Mama hadn't fully prepared this one yet."

She placed the bag lightly on the grass and began sifting through it, pulling out bottles of water and blankets.

"Ah!" she squealed and produced a slim box that clattered as she shook it, "Here you go," she offered.

Sesshomaru looked at the oddly designed parcel suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Your present from the future, as promised," Kagome smiled. "Strawberry pocky."

He stared…

Wondering if she realized that she had willingly returned to him, Sesshomaru courteously accepted.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter refers to snippet 114-Prefrences


	264. Instruction

264-Instruction

"You're doing it wrong."

"I do not need instruction."

"But don't just bite into it. That's the wrong end anyway."

"I am supposed to eat the whole thing, correct?"

"Yup."

"Then how can this end be wrong?"

"…Just start with the pink end."

_Crunch._

"Stop biting into it! Lick first. Enjoy the flavor by itself,_ then _bite it."

"Is that the custom of the future?"

"Custom?"

"The custom of eating pock-ee."

_Soft giggle._

"No, people eat them however they want."

"Then why cannot I?"

"Because…it's the way I like to eat it."

_Thoughtful pause._

"See? Doesn't that taste better?"

"…Hn."


	265. Final Request

265-Final Request

Pocky pleasantly devoured, the duo stared at the pathway to Kaede's village.

End of the journey.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't picked up my scent yet," Kagome admitted.

"My aura can mask myself and that of those around me," Sesshomaru confessed. "We will descend momentarily."

Kagome looked at him, biting her lip nervously.

"I'll ask again," she said meekly. "Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Inuyasha has what I desire. There is no other choice," Sesshomaru said firmly. "It is a matter of honor."

Kagome sighed.

"Then…I have a final request," she said.

He turned to look at her curiously.


	266. Request Granted

266—Request Granted

"Let's go in the morning," she suggested.

"Why?"

"I just want one more night by the campfire. You know, say our goodbyes."

Sesshomaru just stared.

She knew she couldn't get him to agree so easily. Sesshomaru denied his susceptible desires at every turn. Appearances were important.

"I mean, just look at the sky. No ominous cloud in sight," she pointed up. "Terrible night for a dramatic show down," she concluded. "Tomorrow might be much better. Overcast would help drive your point home more seriously. You mean business."

Without looking at a single cloud, Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "I concur."


	267. Last Supper

267—Last Supper

They returned to the forest and stopped as nightfall completely descended, knowing they were far enough to go without visible detection.

Kagome built the fire and sent Sesshomaru to fill the kettle with clean water.

He watched her boil it and pour it into cups, stabbing the contents with chopsticks.

"Another treat from the future," she said, passing him the ramen.

Sesshomaru studied the contents.

Try as he might, he couldn't get the entire portion in his mouth. Since slurping was beneath him, he bit hard and the excess noodles sloppily hit his chin before dropping back into the cup.


	268. Here and Now

268—Here and Now

"Here," Kagome giggled, passing him a napkin.

He wiped his chin disdainfully and tried to return the cup.

"C'mon finish it," Kagome said, "It's our last night as comrades. Tomorrow we'll be back to being sworn enemies."

"You seem very at peace with that idea," Sesshomaru commented.

"What choice do I have?" she asked, "But that's tomorrow. Here and now, we don't hate each other."

Sesshomaru drained his cup.

After a while he said, "Tomorrow I will not hate you either."

A conflicted look quickly crossed Kagome's face.

"How was it?" she asked nervously.

"Good."

"I'll make you another one."


	269. Modern Medicine

269—Modern Medicine

He ate two more cups and split a pack of pocky with her.

Immensely content, he sat back and listened to Kagome talk about the future.

"-And we have pills for headaches, sicknesses, just about anything really…"

After a while, Sesshomaru felt odd. He blinked.

Then yawned.

Kagome quieted, watching him shift to get comfortable.

"You know," She said quietly, "I wasn't sure it would work. You're a great demon after all."

Chains of slumber wrapped around him, making him feel heavy and slow, "What?"

Kagome's voice was laced with guilt, "The sleeping pills I put in your ramen…"


	270. Leveling the Field

270—Leveling the Field

"They're prescription," Kagome continued to rattle on nervously, "Mama had to get some after I started coming home with bloody clothes."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru drowsed.

"You said you can't give me back without fighting," Kagome said, "And while I can't stop you from fighting Inuyasha, I just can't help you either. If I go back, I level the playing field."

"You…misunderstand," Sesshomaru moved to stand but it was as if his legs had turned into mountains, "Wait…"

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "You don't know how bad I wish it was different."

"Do not go…" Against his will, Sesshomaru sank.


	271. Parting Gift

271—Parting Gift

Kagome waited until his eyes were completely closed before she picked up his hand and dropped it. It fell like a brick, hitting the ground without any resistance.

One sleeping pill could knock out a human all night but demons could purge much more quickly.

It took two pills per ramen cup but Sesshomaru finally succumbed.

Kagome spent the night gathering leaves and covering Sesshomaru from head to toe, leaving only room for his eyes and nose. She felt better knowing that he was well hidden while this vulnerable.

Then, leaving her satchel of leaves in his hand, she departed.


	272. Homecoming

272-Homecoming

Dawn barely began to filter through Kaede's walls when Inuyasha's nose twitched and his ears followed. When he opened his eyes Shippou was already standing up, looking at the entrance with curiosity.

"Kagome," Shippou said softly.

Then he bolted out the door.

There was a "Good mor-" followed by an –_Oomph- _and an excited, "KAGOME!"

"What?" Sango sat up suddenly, instinctively thumping a sleeping Miroku.

"Mind of its own, sorry!" he shouted, putting his hands in the air where they could be seen and not felt.

"She's home," Inuyasha got to his feet and hastily ran out the door.


	273. Welcome Party

273—Welcome Party

The first few minutes were a blur as Kagome was passed around from friend to friend in tight and enthusiastic embraces.

Shippou to Sango to Kaede to Miroku—

Who was slapped, forgiven, and then hugged appropriately. Though even his groping somehow felt comforting.

And then Inuyasha.

Who didn't hug so much as envelop, crushing her to him desperately and ignoring the stares around them.

"I…" he said softly, "You…"

Sensing his distress, Kagome returned the hug. "I'm okay," she assured, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Worried me?" Inuyasha pulled back with a look of surprise and rage, "YOU DAMN IDIOT!"


	274. Status Quo

274—Status Quo

And somehow this felt…normal.

She sat inside Kaede's hut with Shippou cuddled in her lap. Sango polished her weapons as Miroku quietly meditated.

Inuyasha paced the floors.

Inuyasha made hand gestures.

Inuyasha scolded and cursed.

"—now that you're here-" he steamed,

Normally while he ranted, she would half-listen and think about tests or restocking supplies.

"—shards in the east-"

This time she could only think of golden obi's and snide remarks.

She smirked.

"-LISTENING, KAGOME!"

She snapped out of it and gave a half-hearted nod.

Inuyasha continued.

Things were back to normal.

Normal, but somehow…different.


	275. Recap

275—Recap

"So what happened?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha had tired himself out.

Kagome paled. Somehow she had been hoping they would completely forget to ask.

Lie!

"Nothing?"

"You were with Sesshomaru, right?" Shippou asked, "Miroku figured it out."

"Well…" Kagome drawled nervously.

"He could have been wrong," Sango said, "Kagome's alive after all. We all know Sesshomaru's a heartless killer, he would have-"

"He's not like that!" Kagome said hotly.

Everyone gave her shocked silent stares.

Oh boy…

"Okay so maybe he killed me once," she admitted meekly.

"_WHAT_?" they shouted in unison.

"But he brought me right back!"


	276. Almost True

A/N: _**Thank you, thank you, thank you**_, for all the birthday wishes both early and after the stroke of midnight. (Moar! lol) I feel so loved and awesome ^_^ Happy birthday to any other geminis!

* * *

><p>276—Almost True<p>

"Sesshomaru helped me," Kagome assured, "I was so far away, with no arrows, or supplies. It's because of him I got back safely."

"In exchange for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't," Inuyasha growled, "I know Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed, "Tetsusiaga."

"Aha!"

"Kagome," Miroku said, "You truly promised him the sword?"

"No!" Kagome cried, "I would never do that!"

"So he coerced you," Miroku nodded understandingly, "But you managed to escape at the opportune moment."

"The bastard!" Inuyasha seethed.

No…

Wait…

She didn't want them to think of him like that…

"He let me go!"


	277. For the Hell of It

277-For the Hell of It

She told them about meeting Rin, Sesshomaru helping the lost child, and the delicacies he'd given but she lost.

Shippou pouted.

She left out things like the ramen, the fight, Koga, and the hot springs.

Definitely the hot springs.

"Then we got to the well and he let me go" Kagome shrugged, "Kind, right?"

"So you're telling me," Inuyasha said slowly, "That Sesshomaru, pompous ass-hat of the Western Lands, planned to use you but changed his mind and let you go just for the hell of it?"

"Um…yes?" Kagome replied, "You tried to kill me once. Now look at us."


	278. That Was Then

278—That Was Then

"You're only alive to help get the jewel shards," Inuyasha sneered.

The room went quiet and a little cold. Inuyasha frowned as he replayed his words.

"You just happened to get on my good side," he added, crossing his arms.

Kagome frowned, "Well," she said, "Seems I have a knack for it."

When the silence became too much Sango decided to help things along, "I'm going to bathe," she announced, "Kagome?"

"Definitely."

"I'll come!" Shippou volunteered.

The men watched them leave.

"You know," Miroku said, "A simple 'That was then, now I care about you' or something would have worked."


	279. Sidetracked

279—Sidetracked

"Inuyasha is just being pig-headed," Sango said as they walked along, "He looked for you every day. He was really worried," Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder, "We all were."

'_I knew that_,' Kagome thought, _'yet I took my sweet time_…'

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault."

Kagome frowned, "Well I got…sidetracked."

"Doing what?" Shippou asked.

"Trying not to get killed," Sango scoffed.

It shouldn't have bothered Kagome but it did. How was she supposed to explain the Sesshomaru she had grown to know?

"Actually I delivered a baby," she said and began telling the story.


	280. Dropping In

280—Dropping In

"I'm getting all pruny," Shippou whined as he studied his fingers. "I think I'm done."

"Me too," Sango agreed. "Coming, Kagome?"

"I'll be right along," she said, waving them off. "I'm almost finished."

They exited and dried off, ready to head back.

"Don't be too long!" Shippou waved behind him.

The quiet settled in for a few moments.

…

..

"You left your satchel, Kagome," came a voice from above her.

She tilted her head and met Sesshomaru's calm stare.

Knowing better than to scream, Kagome sunk into the water until just her chin showed. "I know... turn around, I'll get dressed."


	281. Reunion

281—Reunion

"Last night…" Kagome whispered.

"I dropped my guard," Sesshomaru replied. "It will not happen again."

"I had to protect Inuyasha," she explained. "Without Tetsusiaga-"

"That is his concern," Sesshomaru waved his hand, silencing her. "It is ineffable. Compensation for your protection will be collected."

Kagome wrung her hands guiltily. "But he needs it," she said softly. "Please…"

"I do not do things for leisure," Sesshomaru reminded. "I _will_ take something that rightfully belongs to Inuyasha."

"Yes, but Tetsusiaga-"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in, tilting her head with a gentle tug of her hair.

"Then I shall take something else."


	282. First

282—First

Kagome had always imagined what it would be like, deep down in her girlish heart.

She had dreamed about the place, her outfit, and for a while…

If Inuyasha would be gentle or passionate.

Since those feelings arose, there was never another pair of lips she thought would close in to meet hers.

Her secret desire… giving her first kiss to Inuyasha would put to rest his feelings for Kikyo and he would see Kagome, _really_ see her, as the one ready to stand by him forever.

To her surprise…

Kissing Sesshomaru…

It was better than she had ever imagined.


	283. Discourse

283-Discourse

It was slow and deep and warm.

Her miko powers responded pleasantly and as his demonic aura set out to dominate it, her body tingled with the sensation of its exploratory and assertive presence.

Sesshomaru gently pulled back but she moved forward, not ready for it to end, not wanting to stop that alluring feeling of slowly dissipating into bliss.

She felt his small smile against her lips, his ego happily stroked.

After several moments, when the air had run out of her lungs, they broke apart and she inhaled with wonder and excitement.

"Now," Sesshomaru said, "Shall we talk?"


	284. Intentions

284—Intentions

"These were a gift," Sesshomaru held up her delicacies, "To refuse them is to refuse me," he explained, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she leaned in.

"Please take them," Sesshomaru exhaled and closed his eyes, "As a sign of my invitation to courtship."

"Cour…" the word, too embarrassed to come out of Kagome's mouth, ran back in and lodged in her throat.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, "I was preparing on telling you my intentions, possibly after thrashing Inuyasha unconscious."

"Intentions?" Kagome managed to ask.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "I want you to spend time with me. Westward."

"Oh no," Kagome breathed, "Sesshomaru, I can't."


	285. Business Before Pleasure

285—Business before Pleasure

"Have I been a fool?" Sesshomaru asked, looking uneasy. "I thought you felt-"

"No I mean I literally can't…I have to complete the jewel," Kagome said, "And we have to defeat Naraku. We _have_ to, Sesshomaru. I'd ask you to help but I know you feel about Inuyasha…"

"And your feelings?" Sesshomaru pressed, "For Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt her throat tighten, "Uh…"

Sesshomaru exhaled and stole another kiss. It was deep and violent and made Kagome go weak from the ankles up.

"Complete your jewel," Sesshomaru said, "I will be patient for a while. But I will not go away."


	286. Red Handed

286—Red Handed

"I will see you again," Sesshomaru promised. He put something in her hand.

All Kagome could do was shyly nod, not wanting to do the "appropriate" thing and tell him that it wasn't a good idea.

She watched him go until finally she saw a puffy white cloud ascend into the sky and bound away.

As she emerged through the last of the bush separating the camp from the water, a sudden short burst of wind hit her cold wet frame.

Inuyasha dropped out from amongst the branches.

"So," His mouth was set into a deep scowl. "Nothing happened, huh?"


	287. Flipping Tables

287—Flipping Tables

"I will not go away," Inuyasha repeated in anger, "I will see you again."

Kagome's heart began racing.

"What the hell does that mean?" He growled and grabbed Kagome by her arm. "What's he up to?"

Relief found its way into her heart as she began to suspect he hadn't seen their intimate moment.

"Nothing?" she squeaked nervously.

"Why didn't you call for me?"

"Uh," Kagome faltered. She looked down at her hand, suddenly remembering what she'd been given.

"I forgot this," Kagome displayed her satchel, "And he was-wait, were you spying on me or something?"

"Uh," Inuyasha mirrored.


	288. Homeward Bound

288—Homeward Bound

"You didn't come back with the others," Inuyasha admitted grudgingly, "I came to make sure you were okay."

The way he folded his arms and blushed, the way he suddenly couldn't make eye contact was familiar to Kagome. Usually it made her soften because she knew what it meant.

It meant he cared.

Inuyasha cared about her.

And now it was making her feel guilty.

"I wanna go home," she blurted.

"What?"

"I need to go home," Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and began heading towards the well, "I'll be back in a day or two."

"Kagome!" he stomped after her.


	289. Meltdown

289—Meltdown

She marched up the grassy hill towards the awaiting magic portal.

"You just got back!" Inuyasha called, "You're staying."

Kagome ignored him. She was throwing a leg over the well when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go," she said firmly.

"What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You!" Kagome screamed in his face.

"What did I do?"

"You got all I'm-worried-but-won't-admit-it on me!" Kagome was frantic, "Why couldn't you just make it easy and get caught sneaking off to see Kikyo or something?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slowly. "What?"

"Two days!" Kagome barked and dropped into the well.


	290. Something New

290—Something New

Mrs. Higurashi had seen it all.

Which really only meant she was used to seeing Kagome stained with blood that (usually) wasn't hers.

She was also used to mending clothes that had more holes in them than fancy cheese and restocking bags with industrial strength gauze for Kagome's pit-stop returns.

She was _also_ used to Inuyasha being the cause of her return, accompanied by frustrated screams, slamming doors, and arguments when said half-breed turned up for his abuse.

"Mamma?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned and saw her daughter walking in, soaked and looking ready to burst into tears.

Oh. This was new.


	291. Mamma

291—Mamma

Much to Souta's dismay, Kagome showered until the hot water ran out before climbing into her fluffiest pajamas.

She absentmindedly ate and then wandered around the house all day, lost in her head. Every once in a while she muttered some obscure insult.

In the evening, Mamma's gentle knock stirred Kagome from the catnap she finally managed to fall into.

"I brought you some cocoa," Mamma said, placing it on Kagome's nightstand and taking a seat on the bed.

Kagome sat up, "Thanks mom."

"Want to talk about it?" Mamma asked.

Kagome leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, "Yeah."


	292. Friend of Mine

292—Friend of Mine

"So I have this friend," Kagome absentmindedly picked at a stray thread from her comforter, "And she-"

Wait! Best to invert everything.

"_He_" Kagome corrected, "He knows these two _girls_."

"Oh?" Mamma's interested tone comforted and embarrassed Kagome simultaneously.

"And I think that maybe…" Kagome swallowed hard, "Maybe he likes them both…"

"Both?"

"I mean, he definitely likes one," Kagome blubbered quickly, "He's known her longer and they've been through a lot… it's only natural that he likes her…"

"But?" Mamma asked.

"But…The other one is just so…"

Kagome let out a wistful sigh.

"_Oh_," Mamma said, "I see."


	293. Easy Fix

293—Easy Fix

"But she—HE-," Kagome corrected, "Can't like this girl. It would be wrong. Totally wrong. Because, Mamma, he made a promise to the other girl!" Kagome cried frustratedly, "And he keeps his promises."

"I know," Mamma said proudly.

"Right!" Kagome said, "So what's he supposed to do when he thinks that these new feelings for this new girl might be stronger than the feelings he has for the other girl who—FYI—has an ex that Just... Won't... Die!"

"Die?"

"Forget it," Kagome waved a hand, "Let's just say the ex isn't going anywhere."

"Well," Mamma said, "That's easy."


	294. Consider All The Facts

294— Consider All the Facts

"Who looks better in a swimsuit?"

"Mamma!"

"Joking," Mamma patted Kagome's head, "You just look so serious."

"It's very serious," Kagome said, "My…friend doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yes that's nice but what about him?" Mamma asked, "Which one of these _girls_ wants to make sure _he_ isn't hurt also?"

"Both, I think."

"Okay," Mamma said, "Which one is willing to hurt someone else if it means not hurting you?"

"Him," Kagome corrected quickly.

"Right," Mamma said without missing a beat.

"And that's not fair," Kagome said sullenly, "Because that girl and her ex were serious. And the breakup…was complicated."


	295. Precious Hearts

295-Precious Hearts

"A heart," Mamma began, "Is a precious thing. When you're given a heart, you must hold it with both hands because if you loosen your grip, the love could die. And if you drop it, the heart could break."

Absentmindedly, Kagome placed her hand over her chest.

"Therefore," Mamma went on, "It is impossible for someone to hold two hearts at once. To hold on to one properly, to love it and nurture it and make it happy, the other one will suffer. And one heart always does, Kagome."

"Yeah," Kagome felt a painful squeeze, "I know what you mean."


	296. Technicality

296—Technicality

"Heartbreak is a part of life, dear," Mamma said, "And it's survivable. But you can't go through life afraid to love someone if it means hurting someone else you also care about. Then everyone ends up hurting."

"So then whose heart do I—does she—does _he—_choose?" Kagome stumbled.

Mamma laughed softly, "I can't say. You give your heart to the person you want to have it. All you can do is hope they cherish it with both hands- Kagome!" Mamma was alarmed, "Sweetheart, don't cry!"

"But," Kagome sniffled hotly, "What if the other person only has one arm?"


	297. Simplest Thing

297—Simplest Method

Mamma couldn't help it. She laughed.

"You are freaking out, Kagome," she hugged her daughter, "You know that's just a metaphor."

"But it doesn't help!" Kagome wailed, "It doesn't give me an answer."

Mamma sat back and tenderly wiped away her daughter's tears and brushed the stray hair from her face, "Okay then. Do you want the simplest method of all?"

"You mean you have one of those?" Kagome asked, "Why didn't you just say?"

"Because the heart metaphor is just as true and sounds prettier."

"Mom!"

"But first you've got to stop crying," Mamma said.

Kagome sniffled hard, "Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: My mom does stuff like this to me all the time, lol.


	298. Newcomer

298-Newcomer

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran around him in circles as he walked, "Sesshomaru-sama is back!"

"Welcome back m'lord," Jaken bowed, "Did you acquire Tetsusiaga as plann—_oomph._"

Sesshomaru twisted his heel further into Jaken's back while dropping something in Rin's hands.

"From Kagome," he said, "It is called pock-ee. Later I will teach you how to eat it."

"Yummy," Rin already had one in her mouth, "Rin will share some with her new friend!"

"New friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eh-heh," Jaken laughed nervously, "While m'lord was away Rin found-"

"You can fix him, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin was excited, "You can fix anything!"

* * *

><p>AN: How did Sesshy get back so quickly? Because f*ck logic, that's how. -_-''

I've almost caught up with my pre-written chapters, which is why the updates are slightly slower. I'll keep at it though ^_^


	299. Words to Live By

299—Words to Live By

"Kagome," Mamma smiled at her, "The answer is to wait and see. There'll come a moment where you'll…just know. Does that help?"

"No!"

"Well it's the answer nonetheless," Mamma kissed Kagome's forehead and stood, "Get some rest, honey. I'll pack a bag for you so you can go back tomorrow."

"But," Kagome frowned, "I'm still so confused."

Mamma patted her head again, "Then let me give you the most important piece of advice there is. Are you ready?"

Kagome sighed, "Sure."

"Don't ever let boy trouble stand in your way of saving the world."

Despite herself, Kagome laughed, "Okay, Mamma."


	300. Surprise Guest

300—Surprise Guest

It was mid-morning and Kagome was hauling her bag over the lip of the well with slight difficulty. She hadn't done this in ages. Usually it was throw bag over _then_ follow but lately…

Her absentmindedness left her grunting, the heavy straps straining her fingers.

Something rustled.

She turned to the wrestling bushes excitedly.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Wrong," Inuyasha burst through with a scowl. He walked over and effortlessly lifted the bag up and set it on the grass. "Expecting him?"

"N-no!" Kagome said hotly.

Another rustle caught both their attention.

Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru?"

The rustle grew louder.

"Wrong again," said Naraku.


	301. RSVP

301—R.S.V.P

Inuyasha leaped, swinging his claws but swiping at air.

"Tsk tsk," Naraku said, appearing on a tree branch above, "Always so hasty yet always so slow."

"I'll slowly rip out your heart!" Inuyasha leaped again but landed on an empty branch.

"I am but a simple messenger," Naraku's voice carried through the air, "A puppet. Sorry to disappoint."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "What do you want?"

"I'm throwing a get-together," Naraku announced, "To celebrate my near completion of the jewel. All shard holders are to attend. Tomorrow you'll be able to know where."

He faded away, laughing. "See you then?"


	302. Stay or Go

302—Stay or Go

"It's an obvious trap," Miroku said later on, "We shouldn't go."

"But what about Koga?" Kagome asked, "He has two shards so Naraku will tell him we'll be there too. If he shows up and we don't, he'll be in trouble."

"And if we go but Koga doesn't show then we better be ready," Sango said, "If Naraku's got as much as the jewel as he claims then he's going to be pretty powerful."

"So powerful he thinks he can take us all at once," Inuyasha growled. He banged his fist on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut, "Damn it!"


	303. Visitor

303—Visitor

Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

The embers from the dying fire still illuminated the small cave the group had chosen for the night. In one corner, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un had curled up together, fast asleep. On the other side of the fire a figure, Rin's new friend, slumbered.

"I presumed you would show eventually," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura materialized from shadows, "I'm just here to collect him," she announced, "Kohaku has been a very naughty boy."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said. "That scar on his neck?"

"Has a shard, yes," Kagura confirmed, "A gift from Naraku. But playtime is over."

"Is that so?"


	304. Guest List

304—Guest List

"It all comes down to this," Kagura said, "The final shards are with those who oppose him the most."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"His dead miko has some," Kagura informed, "And a wolf named Koga."

"Will they fight alongside Inuyasha?"

Kagura shrugged, "Even if they do, combined they may not be enough. Naraku has been a very busy boy."

Sesshomaru reflected quietly for a while, "And what of you?"

"What about me?" Kagura snapped.

"Do you not wish for freedom?"

Kagura looked away, "I'm just here to collect puppet boy."

"Then take your leave," Sesshomaru said, "I will personally return him."


	305. Lucky Find

305—Lucky Find

The calling was so strong it woke Kagome just before sunrise.

They gathered supplies and boarded Kirara, flying east towards that thrum of power.

"Do you think we're ready?" Sango asked as the landscape beneath them whizzed past.

"We have no choice but to be," Miroku said "And Inuyasha has Tetsusiaga. Maybe there's a move-"

"We're ready," Inuyasha declared, "So shut up."

"First thing's first, we have to find Koga," Kagome said, "He can't do it alone."

"Um," Shippou said, peering over the edge of Kirara's back, "That dust cloud running across the plain wouldn't be him, would it?"


	306. Koga FAIL

306—Koga FAIL

They landed a few hundred yards away to give Koga time to slow down.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled when the hanyou was within earshot, "You jackass!" he lowered his head and picked up speed, aiming to barrel right into Inuyasha.

The hanyou, with a look of bored disdain, simply stepped out of the way.

Koga, unable to come to a sudden stop, soared past him and kept going, crashing into a tree behind them.

"Good thing we stopped," Inuyasha said as the tree cracked and fell over. Behind them, Koga unleashed a string of curses. "The idiot would've lasted seconds alone."


	307. Slipped My mind

307—Slipped My Mind

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as the wolf demon emerged from the wreckage.

"Yea," He marched past her and roughly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

"Idiot! How did you lose Kagome?" Koga screamed, "I give you one little task-"

"It was an accident!" Inuyasha yelled. Then it dawned on him, "First off, I don't take orders from you and second, how the hell did you know she was gone?"

Koga blinked, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

They stared at each other for a second before turning to the object of their quarrel.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh yeah…"


	308. Thought Process

308— Thought Process

"And Sesshomaru was all like '_**Die**_ you fool' " Kagome gruffly imitated, "And really, I just wanted to keep the peace so I-"

"Why didn't you take her with you?" Inuyasha snapped at Koga.

"I offered!" Koga said, "But she said she didn't want my help. You know how she gets, hands on her hips-"

"And twitchy eyed and set in her ways," Inuyasha nodded, "And the _yelling_-"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good!" Inuyasha screamed at her, "Because now you get to tell me what the hell you were thinking!"


	309. Reaping Lies

309— Reaping Lies

"Did he not," Inuyasha was getting angry, "Try to ransom you for Tetsusiaga?"

Kagome gulped, "He-he did."

"Did you know Sesshomaru was going to "suddenly" change his mind last minute?"

"Eh," Kagome hesitated, "I didn't?"

"So why didn't you leave with Koga?" Inuyasha pressed, "Weren't you a hostage?"

"Technically?" Kagome felt hot.

"Or were you?" Inuyasha's face was turning red. "I know Sesshomaru. He doesn't do _nice_ things. Is he manipulating you?"

"No!"

"THEN HOW-"

"I escaped!" Kagome blurted desperately.

"You…escaped," Inuyasha said slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then what," Inuyasha growled, "Were you two doing at the lake?"


	310. New Motivation

310— New Motivation

"At the lake?" Sango was surprised.

Kagome felt everyone staring at her.

"Yes," Inuyasha kept his eyes locked with a perspiring Kagome, "When Sango left, Sesshomaru came. For what, Kagome?"

'_To passionately kiss me and whisk me away to the beauty of the Western Lands where he would shower me with gifts and attention in hopes that I would fall madly in love with him…'_

"I asked him to give up on Tetsusiaga," Kagome said, "And focus on something else."

'_And boy did he focus…'_

"Something. Like. _What_?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said, landing his cloud nearby, "For a start."


	311. Sesshomaru Indeed

311—Sesshomaru, Indeed

"You!" Koga screamed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha clarified.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha paused, thrown off by the cool response.

"Uh…" he sought his anger, found it, and refocused, "What the hell are you up to?"

Kagome paled, _'Please don't look this way—'_

Golden eyes met hers.

'_Dammit!' _She could feel her skin heating up.

"Stop squawking, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru looked away with a pleased air, "I come bearing gifts," he stepped aside to reveal a quiet boy hiding behind him.

Sango gasped.

"Ko…Kohaku?"

It was a good thing Miroku was standing nearby.

Otherwise she would have hit the ground after she fainted.


	312. Almost Like Hugging

312—Almost Like Hugging

When the demon slayer awoke there was suddenly a lot of commotion. Sesshomaru stood by patiently, staring fixatedly at the sibling pair.

He did this because not only could he feel Kagome staring holes into his head but he could feel her aura tickling his with nervousness and, best of all, excitement.

He didn't dare make eye contact in case she tried to behave herself. He was enjoying it too much.

So instead, Sesshomaru connected auras.

Kagome let out a small gasp, finally recognizing what that strange feeling was that she had felt many times before.

She flushed.

He smirked.


	313. Further Assistance

313—Further Assistance

"I was not aware you knew him," Sesshomaru eventually said, when the fuss had died down.

Sango looked up at him, eyes mixed with a plethora of warring emotions, "What…?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku spoke up, "Then why did you bring him to us?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "He has a shard. "

"We know," Kagome said, "But…"

It took some time to explain but Sesshomaru eventually understood.

"And if you remove it," Sesshomaru concluded, "He may die?"

Even Inuyasha, arms crossed and face angry, managed to convey his worry.

"Then I believe I can be of further assistance," Sesshomaru said.


	314. True Motive

314—True Motive

"You would use it?" Sango's voice was cracking, "Tensaiga?"

"Yes."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted hotly, "No, no, NO!" He pointed a clawed finger at Sesshomaru, "You may be able to fool everybody else but ya can't fool me," Inuyasha snarled, "You're up to something."

Sesshomaru simply blinked, "Of course."

"Ah-hah!" Inuyasha sneered as if he'd squeezed it out of him, "What is it?"

Again Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and she saw a flicker of self-satisfaction.

"The shard is a gift," Sesshomaru declared, "For Kagome."

…

..

.

To Kagome's surprise, the world didn't explode.

"_What?_" Inuyasha's voice was strained.

"Sit boy!" She screamed nervously.


	315. Promise of Death

315— Promise of Death

Inuyasha was turning a mixture of red and purple from unexploded anger and lack of oxygen. He breathed in dirt, knowing that when he stood, someone was going to die.

The spell began to lift.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

A fat kid named Gravity did a cannon-ball on his back and forgot how to move.

"That'll be good for a few minutes," he heard Kagome calculate quickly, "Everyone wait here. Sesshomaru, can I talk to you for a minute? _Privately, please_?"

Inuyasha screamed "Don't you dare!" but it came out as "DGUNGHASN!"

They left.

Someone was going to _**die**_.


	316. Time Sensitive

316—Time Sensitive

They walked in silence until they were out of earshot from everyone, demons included.

When she was sure they were alone, Kagome exploded, "What are you doing?"

"I am giving you a shard and a boy's life as courting gifts," Sesshomaru said, as if she had somehow missed this, "You are displeased?"

"Yes!" Kagome cried "Wait, no! Wait, I don't know!" She put her hands on her head and looked up at him incredulously, "I thought you said you'd wait!"

"I intended to," Sesshomaru said, "But your next gift is time-sensitive."

"There's _more_?" Kagome scoffed in amazement, "What is it?"


	317. The Big Reveal

317— The Big Reveal

"You want to take down the sickest, evilest, most powerful demon, not to stop his rampage or help the world but so you can impress me?"

Sesshomaru looked genuinely puzzled, "Would you like something better?"

Kagome's brain took a mental picture of Sesshomaru and filed it under 'crazy'. Then it malfunctioned and turned off.

"B-nbut the j-jewel" she stuttered.

"Yours," Sesshomaru said instantly, "If you desire it."

"I-nn-Inu-"

"I will handle Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said darkly.

That hit her brain's reboot button, "No!" Kagome said quickly, "What I mean is, you do realize helping me means helping him too, right?"


	318. Utmost Importance

318—Utmost Importance

"I have given it thought," Sesshomaru said, "I cannot stand by and trust Inuyasha with another person that is important to me."

The words bounced around in her chest, warming everything they touched.

_Important to me…_

"Therefore I will," he had to force the rest out, "Assist. Inuyasha."

Whoa. That was…that was big.

"You would do that," Kagome breathed, "For me?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "If it means hastening things so you can accept my invitation, I-"

There was a crack, a boom, and a tremor through the earth that reached their surroundings.

"Inuyasha's up," Kagome sighed, "We should get back."


	319. Roughhousing

319—Roughhousing

When they returned, Koga's lip was bloodied. He was smiling as he hefted a boulder over his head, chucking it at Inuyasha.

"Stay down, you spineless mutt!" he laughed.

"What in the-" Kagome cried, "Why are they fighting?"

Shippou watched with rapt attention, fully entertained, "You weren't here and Koga was the first person Inuyasha saw when he stood up."

Inuyasha dodged the boulder, which caused a crater and a spray of dust. He was choking on rage, unable to speak full sentences, "Gome-Sessho—KILL!"

He pulled out Tetsusiaga and began to cackle darkly.

Kagome's eyebrow ticked.

"SIT!"


	320. New Ally

320—New Ally

She walked over to the Inuyasha sized hole in the ground. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with the infliction that meant he was on the brink of death-by-Kagome, "Sesshomaru is staying for a while."

"The hell he is!" Inuyasha snarled, "Where'd you go?" he interrogated. Then he swung his rage to Sesshomaru, "What'd you do to her?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

"He's agreed to help us!" Kagome shouted, too loudly.

Inuyasha nearly burst a blood vessel.

"We don't need his motherfu-"

"Now hold on," Miroku jumped in, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's power could greatly benefit us."


	321. Goodwill

321— Goodwill

"Not to mention…" Miroku trailed off, motioning towards Sango and Kohaku.

They were in their own world, oblivious to their surroundings.

She was speaking quietly to him and though he seemed to be paying rapt attention, his face was void of emotion.

"Can you even say my name, Kohaku?" she asked him softly, touching his face gently, "Sango. Remember?"

He continued to look at her blankly but he raised his hand to touch hers. She bit her lip anxiously.

"At least let him demonstrate some goodwill," Miroku said, giving an imploring look to Sesshomaru, "Then we can discuss the rest."


	322. More than Words

322—More than Words

A small cut, a quick pull of the shard, a grand swipe of Tensaiga, and it was all over.

Kohaku stirred.

"Sango?" he whispered hoarsely.

She towered over him, fretting his every move, "How do you feel?"

"Sango…" His expression twisted as he wept. She pulled him in tightly, practically crushing him.

Sango turned her face to the sky, hoping that it would prevent her from tearing up.

It failed.

"Sesshomaru," she called without looking at him, "…Words cannot…"

"Think nothing of it," Sesshomaru said.

It was thanks enough to feel Kagome's aura flood his entire body with warm adoration.


	323. Inside Joke

323—Inside Joke

Kagome softly tugged at the chain around her neck, revealing a small silk bag. She opened it and tipped it over, catching the chunk of jewel that tumbled out.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fused the shard together, noting how much brighter it looked.

"Naraku has more," she sighed.

"Well according to you, I can solve that in an hour," Sesshomaru looked at her with gentle amusement.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is serious," she said, trying not to smile.

"And I fly."

"Sesshomaru."

"And I can heal."

"A_hem_," Miroku cleared his throat.

Kagome turned pink.

"Inuyasha's sitting up!" Shippou called.

* * *

><p>AN: This snippet refers to 168—Sales Pitch.

Also, an update will be posted tomorrow!


	324. Democracy

324—Democracy

Inuyasha wiped away dirt, "Sesshomaru," he growled.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied evenly.

"Bringing back Kagome, helping Sango, helping _me,_" Inuyasha counted off, "What's in it for you?"

"Thankless as ever," Sesshomaru responded, "I do not have to justify myself to you. Kagome-"

"Let's take a vote!" Kagome screamed, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Are you okay?" Shippou asked.

"All those in favor?" She raised her hand above her head.

Miroku and Shippou followed suit. Sango glanced to Kohaku and softly raised her hand too.

Inuyasha and Koga folded their arms across their chests.

"The yesses have it," Kagome smiled.


	325. All Together Now

325—All Together Now

"Fine, he can stay. But I'm not talking to him."

"Wow, Inuyasha. You're really immature."

"Shut up, runt. Hey, Sesshomaru, you're standing too close to her!"

"Inuyasha!"

"You promised not to speak to me."

"Immature _and_ insecure. Are you worried Kagome likes Sesshomaru's sword more than yours?"

_Wham!_

"Shut UP, runt!"

"Waa, Kagome!"

"Inu_yasha_!"

"Miroku, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Sango."

"Yeah, they are standing kinda close…"

"See? Koga agrees!"

"That's because he has a sword but doesn't know how to use it."

_Wham!_

"Shut up, pipsqueak!"

"Waa, KAGOME!"

"Koga!"

"Someone pat Miroku's back, he's laughing so hard he's choking!"


	326. The Demons Agree

326— The Demons Agree

Settling down, the group gathered in a circle as Miroku took the floor.

"This could be the final fight," he announced, "So let's prepare. Sesshomaru, can anyone use Tensaiga?"

"From what I understand it harnesses the power of demon energy," Sesshomaru hazarded uncertainly, "Though I have never permitted human hands to wield it."

"Then let's just play it safe," Miroku said, "If only demons can use it then Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga's teamwork is vital if it's needed."

The Inu brothers traded glances with the wolf before turning to Miroku.

"_But I hate him_," they said simultaneously.

"Likewise, you mutts!"


	327. Hold The Thought

327—Hold the Thought

"And what of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"Her skills are mediocre at best," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Hey!" Kagome cried.

"She should be safe," Sesshomaru continued seriously, "Once the battle begins, she and the children should leave."

"I want to be here!" Kagome said, "I have as much right to fight Naraku as anyone else."

"She's right," Inuyasha said, "Kagome stays. I can look after her."

"Oh?" said Sesshomaru, "And when Kikyo arrives where will your loyalties be this time?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, "Kikyo won't be-"

"Um, Inuyasha," Kagome butt in quickly, "Hold that thought."


	328. Fashionably Late

328—Fashionably Late

"I feel shards," Kagome whispered, "And…" she pointed behind Inuyasha, causing him to spin around.

A soul stealer was watching them from a distance. When it was sure Inuyasha had seen it, it turned around and began floating away into the forest.

The group quieted.

"Are those ominous clouds over there?" Miroku asked airily, ushering everyone away in a different direction, "Let's investigate."

Sesshomaru lingered.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a conflicted look.

"I'll uh…" Inuyasha sighed, unable to finish, "Kagome…"

"Go," She said quietly, "Talk to her. Make her…understand."

His ears flattened guilty.

Inuyasha bounded off after the apparition.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Update on Monday. Enjoy your weekend!


	329. Double Standards

329— Double Standards

Kagome watched him go, wondering why her chest burned painfully.

'_I shouldn't feel like this,'_ the thought turned over in her mind guiltily, _'After all, Sesshomaru and I are…'_

"Guuuh," Kagome blushed profusely.

'_And to stir in another dash of crazy they're brothers and…'_

"Ack!" She screwed her eyes shut _'Focus, focus, focus!_' her brain reprimanded, _'We're going to find Naraku and beat him and THEN we're all going to sit and talk about this like calm rational…'_

"Ugh," Kagome shook her head_, 'One step at a time. Right now, Inuyasha is meeting with Kikyo again…__**again**__…'_

"Ow," she muttered quietly.


	330. Borrowed Ear

330—Borrowed Ear

"He is going to her," Sesshomaru was suddenly behind Kagome.

She turned, forcing a smile, "Well he should," she said, "Kikyo could help us."

The smile didn't last long. Not under Sesshomaru's stare.

"Why do you love Inuyasha?" he was blunt.

Kagome reddened and looked away, "Let's get the others."

"It hurts you" Sesshomaru said. "I do not have experience with love," he admitted, "But I know that pain is not a good thing."

"You wouldn't understand," Kagome said, "Anything I say will sound stupid because you hate him."

"I do not hate you," Sesshomaru reminded, "So I will listen."


	331. Sample of Passion

331—Sample of Passion

Kagome sighed, "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Inuyasha is…" Kagome started, "Hard to describe…"

Her eyes softened.

"He's brave," Kagome said affectionately, "Kind and loyal and really big-hearted. He hides it but he's passionate."

Sesshomaru thought a while before saying, "Is that all?"

Kagome snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"I am already all those things," Sesshomaru said confidently. "So logically, you can fall in love with me instead, is that correct?"

"I-I-I uh-"

Sesshomaru pressed a clawed finger to her lip, "This is me being passionate," he whispered to her, "You may love me now."


	332. Say The Word

332—Say the Word

Her whole body stiffened but her eyes swung around wildly, looking to see if anyone was watching them.

Sango was still hugging Kohaku, Miroku and Koga were in heated discussion over battle tactics, and Shippou, with no one to pay him any attention, had dozed off.

She looked back to Sesshomaru whose piercing gaze never left her.

Slowly, he put his finger down.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked.

"No!" Kagome looked appalled, "Why would you think-"

"You do not want anyone to know my intentions," Sesshomaru said, frowning softly "I could stop, Kagome. You need only say."


	333. Wrong Answer

333— Wrong Answer

"No!" Kagome blurted, surprising them both.

Sesshomaru cocked his head gently, "Why not?"

"Because…" Kagome flushed, "It feels good." She could feel pressure dissipating as it became easier to just be honest for once.

"What does?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"The… attention…"

She shyly peered up at him.

Her eyes widened when she saw his expression.

Anger.

Sesshomaru looked angry.

Uh-oh. Wrong answer.

"Is that all?" he asked tightly.

"What?"

"You have such praises for that simpleton," Sesshomaru growled lowly, "But all you admire of me is the attention I offer you?"

Kagome frowned, "That's not what I-"

"Silence," Sesshomaru hissed.

* * *

><p>AN: Good news! I'm going to NY (my hometown) to visit!

Bad news! I won't be back until July 10th.

Good news again! I'll update tomorrow.

Bad news! That's it until I get back.

Good news! I love you all.

Thanks for all your support and for reading. We're almost there!


	334. Self Respect

334—Self Respect

"What I am proposing is a serious matter," Sesshomaru said firmly, "And if in the end we are found incompatible, I want to know that you were serious about it as well.

You are not a replacement," he explained, "Expel the thought that you still serve me any purpose. I do not _need_ you, Kagome. I _want_ your company. And I desire you do the same for me. I am not an ego boost here to distract your yearnings for _him_. I am Lord of The Western Lands inquiring your genuine consideration. If I cannot have it, make it known."


	335. Condition

335—Ultimatum

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, stung by his reprimand, "But… love doesn't work that way. It doesn't go away the minute you feel a spark for someone else. It's not instantly interchangeable, that's what makes it real."

"Yet you admit there is a 'spark' between us" Sesshomaru said, relaxing slightly.

Kagome blushed but kept eye contact, "Yes," she admitted, "I…_like_ you."

"Then I will earn your love," Sesshomaru pledged, "On the one condition that you will allow me to. You will not take it seriously if you are too concerned with hiding me. You must agree to stop. Or I will."


	336. Careful Consideration

336—Careful Consideration

Kagome fell silent, guiltily averting her eyes. He knew that she was contemplating how Inuyasha would feel if she agreed, and though he hated it, he did understand it.

"Do not decide immediately," He said, "If there is one thing I admire of you, it is your devotion. I want you to give it to me with no regrets," Sesshomaru sighed, "The monk is watching us so I will not touch you. Look at me."

Kagome looked up.

"I will not leave without an answer," Sesshomaru said, "So now that you know what I desire, you must consider it carefully."


	337. Miroku Suspects

337—Miroku Suspects

He walked away from her and she knew that, despite his calm demeanor, he was bothered.

Kagome watched, practically pouting.

"He seems gloomy all of a sudden."

She spun around to see Miroku giving her a curios look.

Crap. What did he hear?

"A lot must have happened between you two," Miroku supposed, "You seemed to have grown very…close."

Kagome turned **purple**.

What. Did. He. _Know_?

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

By pure luck, she actually managed not to gape.

"Miroku, I-I-I," Kagome stuttered, "Sesshomaru is-"

"As usual, you are amazing, Kagome," Miroku continued, "Somehow you just don't see it."


	338. Miroku Approves

338—Miroku Approves

"Sesshomaru did a good thing," Miroku looked at Sango, "And whatever his motives, he did it for you," he faced Kagome with a small smile, "I won't state my suspicions but if it's what I think it is then good for you."

Kagome was a rainbow of colors, each one for a different emotion.

"After all," Miroku nodded enthusiastically, "If it's an achievement for a man to bed two sisters at once then surely the opposite must apply-"

_WHACK!_

"I think I might've broken my hand on that one," Kagome muttered as she walked away from the floored monk.


	339. Party Starter

339— Party Starter

"Shouldn't we get going?" Koga asked when silence settled over the group, "I'm ready to kick Naraku into the dirt."

"Inuyasha isn't back yet," Shippou said as he languidly plucked petals from a flower, "He sure has been gone a long time."

Kagome tried to pretend she didn't feel everyone's eyes quickly take a look at her.

"I'm sure he's just fine," she said confidently, also making sure she didn't peek at Sesshomaru. "And he'll be back any minute. Besides, it's not like we can start without him."

"Why not?" Naraku's voice cut through the air, "I certainly intend to."


	340. Lively Social Life

340—Lively Social Life

"You know," Naraku sighed as he appeared, "I find it extremely vexing that I invite everyone to a remote mansion that I had to _lift_ with my _mind_," he stressed, "And no one bothers to show."

"There's an insult in there somewhere…" Koga muttered, "God, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Something like 'Gee, Naraku," said Naraku helpfully, "What does that say about your social life?'"

Koga smiled and snapped, pointing his finger elatedly, "Yes!"

"It says I'm boring you all," Naraku narrowed his eyes, "It says-"

-They sky blackened with demons-

"—I should liven things up."

* * *

><p>AN: On a scale of 1 to 5, how terrible of a cliffhanger is this?

See you guys next week!


	341. Ringmaster

341—Ringmaster

There was a sickly rip of air as teeth and claws and bulging eyes descended upon the group.

Things fell into the natural order when battling Naraku and company.

Miroku's wind tunnel barely made a dent. When the hell wasps came to thwart him, he had to turn to his staff and spells. Sango, trusting Kagome with securing Shippou and the weakened Kohaku, rode of off on Kirara to assist him.

Koga had unintentionally captured Kagura's attention, dodging her wind attacks while he screamed insults at her and she laughed.

In the middle of it all, Naraku watched.

And enjoyed.

* * *

><p>AN: Due to technical difficulties, I've only got this one little chapter right now. Just wanted to assure everyone I wasn't dead or jumping ship. Update in a couple of days..


	342. No Joke

342— No Joke

"Protect Kohaku," Kagome said as she readied her bow. They were crouched behind a fallen tree, "Can you do that, Shippou?"

The kitsune nodded bravely, showing Kagome his bag of tricks, "Leave it to me."

She gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair affectionately before standing up and aiming her bow with a look of determination.

The tip of her arrow pointed at Sesshomaru's chest.

"Holy-!" Kagome quickly lowered her weapon and gave Sesshomaru a look, "Don't sneak like that! I could've hurt you."

"This is no time for your jokes;" Sesshomaru said severely, "You three must leave."


	343. Vanishing Act

343—Vanishing Act

Sesshomaru made a cloud appear around him, "Come."

"No," Kagome aimed and fired, hitting a demon yards away. She gave Sesshomaru a haughty look.

"You are lucky," Sesshomaru retorted, "but clumsy."

"Am not!" Kagome marched forward, tripped on a rock, and stumbled. Her bowstring broke and swiped her neck, snapping her chain necklace.

"Ow," Kagome touched the growing welt, but felt no blood, "Shut up," she said to Sesshomaru's smug expression as she frustratedly shoved the necklace into her satchel and thrust it at him, "Hold this for a second, I have to re-string…"

He snatched it impatiently.

Then vanished.


	344. Blindsided

344—Blindsided

One moment Kagome was bending down to fix her bow, the next there was a huge rush of air, she stood up, and he was gone. Off in the distance was a loud boom and a rising cloud of dust.

With an expression of fear, Kagome took off running, "Sesshomaru!"

A demon tentacle had sent him flying, colliding with a nearby boulder that cracked on impact.

Naraku's head morphed at the end of the tentacle, looking at Sesshomaru as if he was confused to see him.

"Oops," he said, "You know it's so hard to steer these things without looking…"


	345. The Gentlemen Converse

345—The Gentlemen Converse

"To what do I owe the honor, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku's head spoke, balanced by a lone tentacle.

Sesshomaru sat up, shaking off debris from the destroyed boulder.

"I have come for your life," he said calmly.

"Is this about that arm I gave you?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Because now is not the best time."

"No…" Sesshomaru's brow creased, "I had almost forgotten."

"No hard feelings, then?"

"None whatsoever," he assured.

"Wonderful," Naraku's head bobbed slightly, "Then perhaps you would care to join me in destroying Inuyasha and his fools_ first_ and then maybe afterwards-"

"You misunderstand," Sesshomaru interrupted.


	346. Nothing Personal

346—Nothing Personal

"I have joined Kagome's cause to kill you," Sesshomaru explained, "Nothing personal."

"Really? I didn't know you sought the jewel," Naraku replied thoughtfully, "I would've invited you but your witty banter always left something to be desired, no offense meant."

"None taken."

"I consider us neutral," Naraku said, "Take my offer of generosity and depart with your life."

Sesshomaru swung his claw, unleashing a whip of poison that nearly melted Naraku, had he not jerkily dodged.

Naraku smirked, "You realize now I'm going to kill you?"

Sesshomaru stood and drew his sword, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Naraku aimed for his neck.


	347. Double Take

347—Double-Take

Kagome ran after the thrown Sesshomaru until the demons closed in, surrounding her and blocking her vision.

They were small and weak and disposed of quickly.

She could see Sesshomaru and...he was talking…to… Naraku's _head_?

Something tapped her shoulder.

Arrow drawn, she spun and gasped.

"But you're-" Kagome whirled and yes, down the field, Naraku's head and tentacle arms were fighting Sesshomaru.

"Neat trick, isn't it?" Naraku said, fully bodied, as he stepped towards her, "I'm also having a quaint chat with our dear monk and demon slayer. And now that I've slowed you down," Naraku advanced, "It's your turn."


	348. No Participation

348—No Participation

"And where is Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, going for the usual emotional weak spot, "No doubt with his dear Kikyo."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru, wondering if he was okay.

"They're probably embracing," Naraku continued slightly louder, "_Intimately_."

Kagome turned back to Naraku, aiming her bow, "Inuyasha's fine."

Naraku looked uncertain, "You _are_ Kagome, right? Not a living clay doll or reincarnation of the reincarnation?"

Kagome wrinkled her brow, "No…"

"Only, I've planned this whole emotional manipulation thing which doesn't work if you don't participate."

"What?" Kagome gaped.

"It's fine," Naraku walked forward with a dark smile, "Violence works too."


	349. The Shards

349—The Shards

He savored Kagome's horrified expression as the arrow she held pierced his skin and lodged inside of him.

He kept moving closer.

"I own most of the jewel," Naraku said as the bolt went deeper, "One little purified arrow simply won't cut it."

She turned to run but he grabbed her.

"Not so fast," he whispered, "Give me the shards."

The shards!

Her hand flew to her neck instantly but grabbed nothing.

That's right, the silk pouch containing the shards were on her necklace.

It had broken, she'd put it in the bag, then she'd given the bag to…

_Sesshomaru…_


	350. Vocal Trigger

350—Vocal Trigger

Naraku could see the expressions play out across her face.

"Did you lose them?" he asked, gripping her wrist tighter, "Silly girl. No emotional entertainment, no shards, I have nothing left to do but to kill you…" he trailed off, studying her face.

Kagome tore her worried gaze away from Sesshomaru and looked at Naraku with fearful eyes.

"Shards," Naraku said sharply and observed her reaction. "Every time I say 'shards' you look over…" Naraku's vision trailed hers and landed where his vicious puppet clone kept Sesshomaru busy. "Ah," he turned back to Kagome, "_He _has them?"

"No!"

"How interesting."


	351. Something Wanted

351—Something Wanted

Sesshomaru swung, cutting a piece of twisted tentacle malformation Naraku had edged into a deadly weapon.

Suddenly, Naraku paused, cocking his head to the side as if listening to some whispered instruction.

The head scanned Sesshomaru carefully, focused on the bag tied to his side and dove for it only to be blocked by Sesshomaru's sword.

"That is mine," Sesshomaru growled.

"Of course," Naraku reeled back, "How rude of me. I'll trade you for it."

"You have nothing I need," Sesshomaru lunged, was blocked, and pushed back.

"In the literal sense, perhaps," Naraku said, "But I have something you want."


	352. In The Know

352—In The Know

Sesshomaru swung again. He hated to admit it but even partially formed, Naraku fought well. Neither one could lay a blow on the other.

"Have you realized how I win?" Naraku asked as he effortlessly blocked, "I strike based off what I know. Weaknesses, personality, desires… for example, I know that you don't desire the jewel."

He attacked and Sesshomaru countered.

"I know you don't have allies, unless there's something to gain," he continued, "Want to know what else Iknow?"

"Silence?" Sesshomaru hoped.

"Earlier you called it Kagome's cause," Naraku smiled, "Not Inuyasha's."

Off across the field, she screamed.


	353. Help

353—Help

Naraku surprised Kagome when his tentacle snaked around her wrist and _squeezed_, hoisting her up.

With a pained cry, she was none too gently jerked higher and higher, swaying perilously in the air. His arm morphed and stretched impossibly long and stopped only when the trees looked like distant green blobs.

"Kagome!" Sango called and Kagome could see that not only were they far but that Kirara had been wounded, laying on her side. Miroku lay against her, clutching his hand with an expression of pure agony.

Koga was still pre-occupied with Kagura. No help there.

She looked to Sesshomaru.


	354. It All Depends

354—It All Depends

He was getting angry.

But didn't show it.

Naraku couldn't know he had the advantage.

"Can't seem to look away?" The tentacle-head crooned as it snaked itself closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed and forced himself to look at Naraku's cruel smirk.

"Or maybe you want to see her fall?" he hissed.

Kagome shrieked as Naraku pretended to drop her, only to steady hear again.

Although inside he was an erupting volcano, Sesshomaru remained calm.

"Do you think you have won?" he growled.

"Well that depends," Naraku replied.

"On what?"

"If you will catch her in time."

Naraku let go.


	355. Rescued

355—Rescued

Her brain slowed everything down to help numb the terrible and inevitable reality that _she was going to die_.

In dreadful slow-motion she saw Sesshomaru running. A tentacle wrapped around his waist, reducing his speed, and he cut it in a hurry, not noticing that her bag fell away with it.

But the distance was great and she realized with grim certainty, he wouldn't make it.

Kagome closed her eyes.

And the wind changed direction.

Suddenly, the feeling of plummeting disappeared from the pit of her stomach. Arms braced her tightly.

She opened her eyes.

Inuyasha stared back at her.


	356. Try Again

356—Trying Again

They sailed through the air then landed gracefully on the grass.

Inuyasha put her down gently, "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome waited another few seconds until Sesshomaru arrived next to her to shakily say, "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru, barely restraining himself from enveloping her, gave a curt nod, remembering how to breathe.

Clutched in Inuyasha's hand was a small lump of the jewel fastened to a necklace that looked a lot like Kikyo's.

"Ah, just in time, Inuyasha," Naraku said, "Give it here."

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha snarled.

"In due time," Naraku held up Kagome's bag, "But first, my prize."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope my multiple Narakus weren't too puzzling ^_^;

Another thank you for reading, even if you don't review.

To my reviewers, I'll have you know that some of you crack me up! You guys are hilarious! Thank you!


	357. Talkative Gestures

357—Talkative Gestures

Naraku tore the bag to shreds, crushing Kagome's sapient pear-leaves and unfurling a yellow heko-obi before discarding it.

"Ah," he cooed, tipping over the silk pouch and pouring out Kagome's shards.

Inuyasha shoved Kikyo's necklace into Kagome's hands and growled, "Give those back."

"You know, it says a lot about you that you would give her those just after I took these," Naraku palmed them and they disappeared, "And she's such an easy target."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome, his eyes glinting like frosted steel.

"That _also_ says a lot," Naraku looked intrigued, "Perhaps I'll get back to you."


	358. Heavy Metal

358—Heavy Metal

"Kagura," Naraku called to where she and Koga were still fighting, "Enough frolicking."

The wind sorceress gave a melodramatic sigh as she pulled out a metal fan from her sleeve and flicked it open sharply.

"Oh, how scary," Koga cracked his knuckles.

She laughed haughtily, "Up until now I was playing."

An expression of anxiety sprinted across her face. She looked Koga dead in his eyes and mouthed "_Run_."

Koga's looked surprised, "What?"

"I said die!" Kagura swung the fan.

Koga jumped just as the metallic wind-blades reached him but he fell short.

When it hit Koga's shins, it exploded.


	359. Kagura, Interrupted

359—Kagura, Interrupted

"Koga!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome to keep her from running into the ashen smoke cloud that flared up.

Kagura waved a normal fan to clear the air and revealed Koga lying amongst the destruction, seemingly unconscious. His legs were a bloody mess.

As Sango and Miroku rushed towards him, Kagura stood near, trying to pinpoint the shards through gory limbs.

She looked oddly conflicted as she bent down and reached…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang tore through the sky and hit Kagura full body, sending her flying back. Her metal fan was knocked away from her, clanking loudly as it broke the earth.


	360. Cheat

360—Cheat

Miroku fell to his knees beside Koga and began ripping his robe into long strips to create makeshift bandages.

Sango went after Kagura.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome tugged his sleeve desperately, "We have to help Koga. If you use Tensaiga—"

He suddenly grabbed her and jumped out of the way just as Naraku lashed at them with another tentacle.

"That would be cheating," Naraku said, standing right in their way, "Aren't you better than that?"

"Fine," Inuyasha boiled, "Killing you won't take long."

"Koga must wait," Sesshomaru said as both he and Inuyasha drew their swords, "Now stay behind me, Kagome."


	361. Teamwork

361— Teamwork

Later on she told everyone that this was the moment her brain stopped functioning correctly. Everything became vague and sharp at the same time as if suddenly the world had become a soap bubble that floated around raindrops, trying to avoid bursting.

When Sesshomaru blocked Naraku's attack, he felt a weight fall away from his hip. He turned just enough to catch the glint of Tensaiga sliding out of his sheath as Kagome took off towards Koga.

Naraku sent a snaking tentacle her way until a punch to the face from Inuyasha derailed him.

Then Sesshomaru followed with his sword.


	362. Same Difference

362—Same Difference

Tensaiga was heavier than she expected but she carried on determinedly.

As Sango furiously kept Kagura at bay, Kagome skidded to a stop next to Miroku.

"How is he?" Kagome asked, then noticed the veiled pain on Miroku's face, "How are you?"

"I've been poisoned by a hell wasp," Miroku said grimly, "But Koga's losing a lot of blood."

"We'll use this," Kagome proffered Tensaiga.

"Will it work?" Miroku asked, "Sesshomaru said it's activated by demon energy."

"But he's not sure," Kagome raised the sword over her head, "And I'm a miko which is like same thing, right?"

She swung.


	363. Wounded

363—Wounded

Nothing happened.

She swung again.

An amazing abundance of nothing occurred.

Miroku cursed under his breath, "We need a demon then. Sesshomaru's our best bet since Inuyasha's half-blood might not be enough."

"Everyone, watch out!" Sango shouted as she rejoined them. "We're in trouble!"

Kagura had found her metal fan and had used it to derail Sango's hiraikotsu away from her.

But she was hurt. Her hand was pressed to a seeping gash on her side as she staggered forward.

"Demon slayer," Kagura seethed, "I'm going to make you pay for this with your life. Now give me the shards!"


	364. Shattered

364—Shattered

"We need to move Koga. Kagome, find his shards and take them" Miroku ordered.

Kagura whipped her fan, sending another violent metallic wind-blade slicing through the air.

"Watch out!" Miroku yelled, diving aside with Sango.

Kagome turned and saw it coming towards them but couldn't run and just let Koga take the attack.

In a knee-jerk reaction, she moved in front of him and held Tensaiga as if it were a shield.

It wasn't until the very last nanosecond that she realized with terrible dread—

_Sword that doesn't cut!_

But it did absorb the blow…

And then broke into pieces.


	365. The Last Piece

365— The Last Piece

"Uh-oh," Kagome held up the broken hilt of Tensaiga, "Sesshomaru's going to murder me…"

"Kagome, the shards!" Miroku reminded.

Kagura fell to her knees, clutching her open wound and panting heavily. She was spent. The metallic fan slipped from her fingers, cracking the ground. She picked it up but was too weak to use it.

Kagome set to work, finding two shining fragments and pulling them from Koga's wounds. She fused them to the piece Inuyasha had given her, making one piece.

"Get him to safety," Kagome said, "She'll come after me now."

"What're you going to do?" Miroku asked.


	366. No Choice

366—No Choice

Kagome ran. It was the only thing she could think of.

Kagura staggered after her, using the wind to keep up as much as possible. They got further from Koga and even further from the warring Naraku and Inu brothers.

"Where are you going?" Kagura yelled after her.

"I don't know," Kagome panted, "But you're not going to catch me!"

Kagura stopped running, holding her hurting side, "I don't want to catch you."

Kagome slowed down, "You don't?"

"No," Kagura winced, "I don't want any of this. I just don't have a choice."

"But," Kagome frowned, "There's always a choice."


	367. Compassion

367—Compassion

"You don't understand," Kagura checked her gash and scowled, "He owns me."

Kagome took a cautious step towards the wounded demoness, "Is it bad?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagura dropped her hand, "I'm finished anyway. He'll kill me for not killing you."

Kagome came closer and crouched down, "You can always run," she suggested as she studied it.

"But I can't hide," Kagura said, "You're awfully dim. How do you know I don't mean to trick you?"

"I don't," Kagome looked up, "But that doesn't mean you don't need help," She tore her sleeve, "We can use this for a bandage."


	368. Switched

368—Switched

Whether they realized it or not, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had fallen into step, attacking with a synchronized ferocity that overpowered Naraku.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat, "Caught you."

"Think so?" Naraku rasped and began glowing purple.

...

..

.

A violet hue surrounded Kagura.

"What's happening?" Kagome stepped back.

Kagura smiled bitterly, "Run."

"But your wound—"

"Just go!" She shoved Kagome violently.

Kagura disappeared.

…

..

.

She rematerialized in the vise of Inuyasha's grip, limp and barely conscious.

"What the hell," He shouted, "Where's Naraku?"

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku says," Kagura recited slowly, "This hurts you more than him…NO!"

Kagura's fan detonated.


	369. The Whole

369—The Whole

"Hello, rice ball," Naraku appeared, making Kagome shriek and instinctively jab him with the shattered sword, to no effect.

"What're you trying to do?" Naraku asked, "Heal me to death?"

"No," Kagome snapped, "It's broken."

"Then why are you holding it?"

"Because I have to return it," She retorted, "It doesn't belong to me. The way the jewel doesn't belong to you! Where's Kagura?"

"That traitor?" Naraku asked. There was a large explosion across the field, "Over there."

"You monster!"

"I know," Naraku brutally pried the jewel shard from her unwilling fingers. He pushed the two halves together, "At last."


	370. Black Aura

A/N: Hi ^_^

I can't believe we made it to the climax. To celebrate, here's 9 chapters because I'm an evil person.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>370—Black Aura<p>

He admired the pearl as it darkened under his touch, "Now I need something to wish for."

"Seriously?!" Kagome tried snatching the jewel but his grip was like iron, "All this chaos and you don't even have a wish?"

"I've been busy plotting evilness," Naraku shrugged, "Meanwhile, this makes a great power amplifier to whoever has the stronger aura," something inside the jewel activated. It began sparking dark blue, "And you make a great test subject."

Before she could react, Naraku grabbed her with his free hand, pulled her in closely, and unleashed his demonic energy, enveloping her in blackness.


	371. Futile Fight

371—Futile Fight

It felt like the air was being sucked out of her.

Naraku's darkness filled her body, overwhelming her slowly.

She struggled to scream but it was like her mouth was stuffed with cotton.

Her miko aura unleashed, desperate to push back the wave of blackness.

"Tsk tsk, you're not strong enough," Naraku's voice snaked inside her head, "Would you like me to let you live?"

She nodded frantically.

"Then choose which one of your friends die," Naraku whispered, "One by one, until only you are left."

She fought harder, her aura spiking wildly.

"No?"

The darkness tightened.

"So be it."


	372. Flood

372—Flood

Her mind was going blank.

The air was almost gone from her body. Pain began to creep inside her slowly, stinging hotly.

_…I'm so afraid…_

She was fading…

_…I'll regret it…_

He'd always been the one to connect to her so she didn't know how it worked.

She calmed her mind…and just thought about him…

Tendrils of pink reached out, searching for familiarity…

_Not telling you… _

Kagome's aura touched the jewel, amplifying it.

She and Sesshomaru's auras linked.

_Sesshomaru_…

It was like opening a great dam of emotion that completely flooded her body, overpowering Naraku's force in white shimmering light.


	373. Beacon

373—Beacon

His ears were ringing but he could make out someone shouting his name.

"SESSHOMARU!"

…Inuyasha…?

He opened his eyes, looking up at his scowling little brother.

"Are you stupid?!" Inuyasha screamed, "Why'd you do that?"

The memory hit him like a bullet to the brain.

_Inuyasha still holding Kagura, his face a picture of surprise as she rapidly expanded. Sesshomaru hadn't thought, he _always_ thought but not now, now he just moved, pushing Inuyasha away…_

"I saved your life," Sesshomaru took his time standing up, "You ungrateful…"

His aura connected.

_**Sesshomaru…**_

As soon as he saw the light, he ran.


	374. Fragmented

374— Fragmented

Kagome heard a loud cracking sound, like the shattering of glass.

Air flooded her lungs and she screamed as a wave of pain hit her.

"What did you do?!" Naraku roared, grabbing her by the jaw.

All along his body, little cracks were surfacing.

"You purified me!" he shouted in agony, "Undo it!"

He was chipping and crumbling into dust, floating away.

"I-I don't…" Kagome stammered then screamed again.

"Quickly now," Naraku squeezed harder, "Before your bones break."

"I can't!" Kagome cried.

The cracks spread down his arm and hand, splitting his fingers to pieces. Kagome dropped from his grip.


	375. Suffer

375—Suffer

Naraku stepped forward. His leg exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Defeated by a weakling," he scorned, "Your power was pathetic…until I felt you…call out…"

Bitterly, Naraku laughed.

"The jewel," Kagome searched, "Where's…"

Naraku held it up, "It prolongs my death," he smiled manically, "But I'll gladly use it to give you eternal hell... Ah, here he comes now, just as beckoned."

Kagome turned.

Naraku shot the jewel out across the field.

It traveled like a comet, smashing clean through Sesshomaru's heart with unfathomable corrupted power.

He collapsed.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

"Live, Kagome," Naraku whispered as he perished, "And suffer."


	376. Clarity

376—Clarity

And suddenly there was not enough time.

Broken Tensaiga in hand, she ran.

Her legs were pumping and her lungs were burning but she was still too far.

She needed to tell him!

It wasn't just the attention-

It wasn't the stupid gifts-

It was him.

It was the cute way he said pocky, the way he failed at keeping his nose from scrunching when he was confused, his hidden kindness, his patience, his _impatience_, because he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go for it.

He wanted her.

And she…

She wanted him.

Sesshomaru…

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed.


	377. Full Circle

377—Full Circle

She fell as she reached him, dropping Tensaiga in the dirt.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome panicked, pressing her hands to his chest to stop the bleeding. He could feel her fear and that made him anxious.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sighed. His breathing had a sick gurgling sound at the edge of it.

She bit her lip, wondering why her vision was getting blurry, wondering why raindrops were hitting his face when there wasn't a cloud in sight.

He frowned at her tears, wiping them away, "I want you to know…"

"Stop," Kagome choked on a sob, "You're not dying, you're just ill, remember?"

* * *

><p>AN: This refers to snippet 153-Last Words


	378. Final Farewell

378—Final Farewell

She put the broken sword in his limp hands, closing her fingers over his.

"Use this" she urged desperately, "Make it work!"

His eyes began to shut and she patted his cheeks, smearing the blood, "Sesshomaru!"

He looked at her listlessly, but she could feel him, feel the surge of absolute adoration, feel everything he couldn't say-

Feel him saying goodbye.

"Use it!" Kagome kept pushing the dagger at him, "You're the only one who can!"

He gave her a small smile.

"Sesshomaru please," Kagome moaned, "_Please_."

And as the last surge of his energy filled her body, Sesshomaru died.


	379. Audacity

379—Audacity

Yes, there were tears and sobbing and shaking, because that part of her body didn't know what else to do but her aura was bubbling with hot sizzling anger.

_How dare he!_

The demon energy crackled visibly, more powerful than before, more dominant, more filled with outraged pride, more _Sesshomaru_ than it had ever been.

How dare he _leave_?

She saw the demons come to evaluate the body, saw one wriggle and crawl into the chest wound-

How. _Dare_. **_They!_**

And before she knew what she was doing, she plunged the dagger of the broken Tensaiga straight into his heart.


	380. Wishful Thinking

380—Wishful Thinking

So.

This was death.

This was where he had sent so many without as much as a blink.

It was…

Nothingness.

Yes, there were the memories, thousands of them, of mother, and father, and childhood, and Rin.

And her…

Their time together had been short but there were so many memories of her.

He pushed them away, not wanting to relive them just yet, not ready.

For the first time, he wondered about the jewel.

The wish, the ability to be granted anything.

What would he have wished for?

He smiled ruefully.

Something inside his chest hurt.

So he screamed.


	381. Darkness Withdraws

381—Darkness Withdraws

It came out as a rough exhale.

Pain had always been a distant acquaintance he barely recognized but now it was introducing itself quite intimately.

Still, he wouldn't let it be his master.

He forced himself to open his eyes but saw only darkness. Had he gone blind?

"_Sesshoooomaaaaruuuu_," he heard the grieved lament, felt the weight on his neck.

"Yes?"

There was an abrupt pause in the uncontrollable weeping.

Darkness withdrew as Kagome lifted her head and pushed her hair aside, "Sesshomaru?" she sniffled hotly.

"I would greatly appreciate it," he said slowly, "If you removed the sword now."


	382. What Comes First

382— What Comes First

Sword that didn't cut, yes.

Sword that didn't hurt when jammed into an open wound, no.

Kagome wiped red eyes, looking at Sesshomaru in pure disbelief.

Already, cuts were healing and bruises fading.

"Remove it," Sesshomaru ordered as his power slowly returned.

"But what if you…" Kagome whimpered.

"Death was unacceptable," Sesshomaru declared, "I shall not do it again."

Her hand still gripping the hilt, they locked eyes as she grunted with effort and freed the dagger.

The wound began to close.

"How did you use Ten-" Sesshomaru began but Kagome kissed him hard.

Everything else, he decided, could wait.


	383. You, Me, and Everyone We Know

383—You, Me, and Everyone We Know

"So you're okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I am fine," Sesshomaru replied, yet somehow her concern felt nice, "Though my left shoulder feels strange..."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Kagome asked. She tried to move but Sesshomaru pulled her back. She giggled and stayed put.

She frowned, "Did you just say something?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"Funny," Kagome's brow wrinkled, "I could've sworn I heard—"

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha bellowed, breaking the two out of their moment.

The world flooded back with everyone they knew watching them.

Inuyasha was seconds from losing it completely.

"Get. Off. Of. Him." Inuyasha breathed raggedly, "NOW."


	384. Kagome Admits

384—Kagome Admits

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said. It was the only thing that could encompass all his feelings so he kept saying it. "_What_ the hell?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly, "This isn't how it looks."

"What _the_ hell?"

"You kissed me," Sesshomaru said, "How else could it look?"

"What…the…_hell_?"

"Well yeah," Kagome said, "But it's not like this was completely random. I mean, you and I…" she blushed.

Sesshomaru raised and amused eyebrow, "You and I what?"

She twisted her foot in the dirt shyly, "You know…"

"I do not," Sesshomaru said, "Tell me."

Kagome smiled coyly. "We're… courting."

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

><p>AN:_ See? _Nothing to worry about. You can all go back to loving me now, right? Right?...Guys?


	385. Instinct

385—Instinct

"So you accept?" Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his. Somehow Inuyasha's rage had fallen to the background again.

"Yes," Kagome exhaled nervously.

A smile, so radiant and pure, appeared on Sesshomaru's face that even Sango found herself turning pink.

With a sudden furious scream Inuyasha charged straight towards Sesshomaru but was neutralized with a punch to the face. He howled like a wounded animal, falling to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She shot Sesshomaru a glare, "Seriously?!"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Instinct."

"Gawd dabbit!" Inuyasha raged, "He bnoke my nose!"

"I hate to interrupt all…this," Miroku interjected, "But Koga needs some help."


	386. Sore Loser

386—Having Guts

Sesshomaru studied the broken Tensaiga critically, weighing it in his hand. He put some of his energy in it, causing small sparks to ride the blade, "It's power is weakened but it should stabilize the wolf."

"Please and thank you," Kagome said absentmindedly, "And you," She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Me?!" Inuyasha held his bloodied nose as he yelled, "I'b not the one runding around kissing people and telling everyone we're together!"

"That's because you don't have the guts," Shippou teased.

"Runt!" Inuyasha snarled, "Just give me a reason!"

"I just did."

"Why you little—"

"Sit!" Kagome snapped.


	387. Quick Exit

387—Quick Exit

"I know your nose hurts," Kagome said to the grounded Inuyasha, "I'm sorry for saying the S-word but we're going to talk about this like calm rational adults!"

"GNBDFR!" Inuyasha replied from the dirt.

"Miroku," Kagome swung to the monk, "Please wait until Inuyasha gets up and have a look at his nose, would you? Everyone else, we're going to Kaede's!"

She looked at Sesshomaru, "A cloud please," she said, "Big enough for everybody."

Minutes later, Miroku watched as they all flew off.

"Whoa," he said, "I wonder what got into her?"

"KHNGJH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"My thoughts exactly," Miroku agreed.


	388. Telling Koga

388—Telling Koga

Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's sleeve as they flew. He sensed her anxiety.

"What troubles you?" Sesshomaru leaned in.

"I'm running," Kagome said. She looked up at him with uneasy eyes, "I don't have any doubts. But I don't want to fight and…I don't want to hurt him."

"You are too kindhearted," Sesshomaru said, "You need to be stricter."

Kagome turned around, looking at Sango who gave her an encouraging smile as Kohaku cradled next to her.

Koga began regaining consciousness, much to Shippou's disappointment because he had been poking him with a stick.

"Or maybe," Kagome sighed, "I just need practice."


	389. Talk and Listen

389—Talk and Listen

Inuyasha sulked quietly as Miroku inspected his nose.

"You'll be fine," Miroku judged, "Just don't go running into anymore fists."

"I'm going to break his neck," Inuyasha muttered.

"My hand's perfectly healed by the way," Miroku said, "Thanks for asking."

"Who cares about that when Sesshomaru's manipulating Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Look, I'm sure you're very surprised but…seriously?" Miroku asked, "Manipulation?"

"It's _Sesshomaru_," Inuyasha had to bite back the rage, "What else could it be? Kagome would never—"

"But she did," Miroku cut off sternly, "Which is why you should talk to her…and listen to what she has to say."


	390. Schoolgirl Crush

390—Schoolgirl Crush

Kagome wasn't surprised when Miroku eventually returned alone.

"Inuyasha…needed some air," he explained lamely, "Sorry."

She shrugged, "It's been a long day. Maybe some rest and space is good. He'll show up to talk eventually." Kagome sighed, "I practiced on Sango and Koga but in the end…I think I'll just wing it."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"He's helping Sango with Kirara," Kagome replied, "She really likes him."

"That's not surprising, Kirara is a demon too."

A soft laugh drifted from the medicinal herb garden Kaede kept in the back.

"I wasn't talking about Kirara," Kagome smiled.

"Sango!" Miroku left urgently.


	391. Missing

391—Missing

Night came.

Kagome didn't know when she had fallen asleep but it was a deep dreamless slumber. The adrenaline from the final battle had finally worn off. Aches and pains she didn't know she had showed up to collect.

She wasn't the only one.

She slowly opened her eyes, groggily sitting up. All around Kaede's floor, everyone slept.

She reached over to where Koga was and touched his forehead. His fever had broken. Good. He was healing quickly.

As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she noticed that two people were missing. Inuyasha still hadn't returned.

But where was Sesshomaru?

* * *

><p>AN: So I failed wonderfully. I wanted to write only 400 chapters but because I didn't want to rush the story to meet that deadline, I broke it. The story will end at 419 and there will be a bonus chapter bringing the total to a nice round 420.

I started this story 8/15 of last year. That anniversary is in three days! So because I want to post the very last chapter on that day, it's going to be DAILY UPDATES until the end! Whoohoo! See you guys at the finish line!


	392. Time To Talk

392—Time to Talk

She found him at the well.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the rail, staring down into its depths.

"Hey," Kagome gave him a small smile. He turned to look at her, eyes glinting in the dark, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru studied her, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Come," he held out his hand to her and she took it. Sesshomaru pulled her to him, placing his chin atop her head, "Are you rested?" he asked.

She melted into the warmth of his embrace, letting tingles of affection ride through her body.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then perhaps now we can talk."


	393. More Than a Feeling

393—More Than Just a Feeling

"Your friends are peculiar," Sesshomaru commented, "The demon slayer laughs at everything I say and the monk watches me."

Kagome giggled, "Good. Miroku could use the wakeup call."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru pulled back slightly so their eyes could meet, "Something has been on my mind."

"I knew it," She lightly poked his chest.

"Yes, but how?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "One look at you and I could just tell."

"I never give anything away," Sesshomaru said proudly.

"That's not what I meant," Kagome said, "I mean…I could feel it."

Something inside Sesshomaru's eyes lit, "Kagome, tell me about Tensaiga."


	394. Getting Filled In

394—Getting Filled In

She told him about Naraku's aura, how it almost devoured her, how the last thing on her mind was him and how Naraku took his final revenge.

"I saw it go right through you," Kagome reached in her skirt pocket and produced the jewel. It was still pure black, "Scariest moment of my life."

"And then what?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged, "You were lying there dying and I didn't want to lose you and I could feel you flow inside me. I mean, I felt what it was like to _be_ you. I felt everything. And then…I just acted."


	395. Spelling It Out

395—Spelling It Out

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time, "I see," he eventually said.

"See what?"

He looked away.

"This is quite…" he whispered something.

"What?" Kagome cocked her head, "I didn't hear that."

"I feel flushed and timid," Sesshomaru practically snapped, "This must be…embarrassment. I read about it once."

"Embarrassed?" Kagome echoed, "Why?"

"Because your aura reached out to mine and I gave it to you," Sesshomaru said, "I submitted."

Kagome blinked, "Okay?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I…_sub…mitted_," he repeated slowly.

"So?"

"You are an idiot," Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagome, we mated."

"What?!"

"And it was _you _who mated _me_."


	396. Annulment

396—Annulment

"But you said the ritual was intimate!" Kagome squeaked nervously, "You said—"

"Calm down," He hushed her, "The physical intimacy is part of it but the unification of aura is the most important. However, we are not mated anymore."

"What?" now a new worry filled her voice, "Why not?"

"Because I died," Sesshomaru wiped a stray hair from her face, "The connection broke. Now try to do it again."

Kagome calmed down and closed her eyes. It was easier this time, like walking down a familiar hallway. Pink tendrils reached out, sought him, and…

His energy pushed back hard.


	397. Promise

397—Promise

"What happened?!" her eyes snapped open.

"I denied you."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

"Well…" Kagome scrunched her nose, "Don't."

"No," Sesshomaru said, "I am unmated. Only a mate has unrestricted access."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Somehow, her feelings were hurt.

"You are pouting," he smirked, "Are you sad the connection is lost?"

"No," she lied.

Sesshomaru leaned in closely and whispered, "This is for the best. I will court you until it is_ you_ that submits to _me_. I do not plan on dying again soon, Kagome. You must me sure you will be mine…For I shall not let go."


	398. All To Yourself

398—All To Yourself

Kagome felt pink and wonderful.

"We will leave tomorrow," Sesshomaru announced, "There are so many things I wish to show you."

Kagome softly frowned.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha," she asked meekly, "If he's not back by morning, I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

"He will live," Sesshomaru snapped.

"No, I've got to," Kagome said, "Please. As soon as I see him, we'll talk really quickly and then you can have me all to yourself."

Sesshomaru stared.

"Fine," he agreed, "But you must say it again."

Kagome smiled, "You can have me all to yourself."

"Hn," he said and kissed her.


	399. Better Than a New Arm

399—Better Than a New Arm

As they were walking back towards Kaede's, Kagome accidentally brushed against Sesshomaru's left side.

"What the…?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome pulled back his left sleeve, "Sesshomaru, your arm!"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked down. His arm had lengthened and was slowly getting bigger, "Oh, yes. It seem stabbing me with Tensaiga accelerated the healing process."

"That's great!" Kagome smiled, "Why aren't you more excited?"

"There are plenty of things more exciting than a healed limb."

"Yeah right, like what?"

"Strawberry pocky."

"…Are you serious?"

"Always."

Kagome giggled, "Then I'll get you some more."

"See?" Sesshomaru said, "Now I am excited."


	400. Goodnight Kiss

400—Goodnight Kiss

Sesshomaru walked her to the door and stopped, "I prefer to stay outside," he said, "It is too crowded in there."

"Then I'll stay with you," Kagome said.

"No, sleep inside," Sesshomaru said, "This is the last night you will have with your friends for some time. I do not plan on sharing you again soon."

"You are a selfish selfish person," Kagome smirked.

"Hn."

"Well goodnight," she kissed him briefly, "And…about Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Thanks for being patient."

"Compared to the fact you will be coming with me for a while," Sesshomaru said, "I can wait one more day."


	401. Almost Gone

401—Almost Gone

"One more day," Kagome begged, "Please."

"Two days have passed," Sesshomaru said, "We can return after I show you the florae in Lunar Valley."

"That sounds romantic," Kagome nodded, "But Inuyasha hasn't come back yet."

"They bloom for only one night a month," Sesshomaru explained, "Inuyasha will still be an idiot every day. You deserve courting," he reminded, "Gifts, delicacies, sights…."

"I don't need those," Kagome said.

"But you will have them," Sesshomaru declared, "Kagome, this is important to me."

She studied his face, knowing that he had been patient enough.

"Okay," Kagome smiled, "Let's go."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"


	402. Watchdog's Blessing

402—Watchdog's Blessing

"I can't believe you were just going to leave!" Inuyasha stomped up to her.

"What? I've been waiting for you!"

"Likely story," He snapped, "But you're not going anywhere."

The two began arguing furiously.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps—"

_"_Did I ask your opinion_?"_ Inuyasha snarled.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Koga emerged from Kaede's hut, "Oh, its mutt-face."

"Koga agrees," Inuyasha was desperate for comradery, "Kagome would be crazy-"

"She should go." Koga shrugged.

…

..

.

"WHAT?"

"If it makes her happy then why not?"

"But-but the whole 'My Woman' spiel!"

"Oh yeah...about that…"


	403. Enough Touching

403—Enough Touching

"You're mated?!" Inuyasha cried, "Since when?"

"Ayame's always better at remembering…" Koga scratched his head thoughtfully, "Three months, maybe?"

"Why didn't you say?!"

Koga began laughing, "Because it just pisses you off so much."

"Koga," Kagome's eyebrow ticked, "You've been here for days! Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Koga turned serious, taking Kagome's hands, "Because when you threatened not to marry me if I hurt that geisha, I knew I still held your heart and couldn't stand the thought of hurting you, Ow-OW-_OW_-"

Sesshomaru squeezed the back of Koga's neck as he separated him from Kagome.

"Enough touching," he decided.


	404. Somewhere Only We Know

404—Somewhere Only We Know

"I'll rip that stupid arm off!" Koga yelled as he broke free.

"Try," Sesshomaru growled.

The two began a heated staring match, evil glints shining in their eyes.

Koga leapt and Sesshomaru skillfully dodged. Their fight shifted out from between Kagome and Inuyasha's line of vision, allowing their eyes to meet.

Inuyasha looked confounded. And hurt. His ears drooped as he searched her face.

"Kagome…" he tried, "I just…don't…"

Noise kicked up around them as the fight brought commentary from the audience, mainly Shippou.

Kagome reached out her hand, smiling affectionately.

"Come," she beckoned, "Let's go somewhere quiet and talk."


	405. Sincere Apology

405—Sincere Apology

They walked in silence until the tension became too much.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked, "I was getting really worried."

"Sure you were," Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

"Inuyasha…don't be like that."

"How do you want me to be?" he snarled, "Suddenly I find out you're sneaking around behind my back! With my brother!"

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome suddenly yelled, "You don't even have the courtesy to be discreet when you see Kikyo. At least I was worried about your feelings!"

"Well you did a shitty job!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I know," Kagome frowned, "And I'm really sorry."


	406. Getting It

406—Getting It

They arrived at the tree.

Kagome climbed the gnarled overturned roots until she reached the paled bark on the massive trunk. She touched it gently.

"Look…" Inuyasha began.

"I love you," Kagome said, stunning him back into silence. She turned and smiled sadly, "Which is why it's so hard for me to do this."

"Then don't," Inuyasha snapped.

"But I can't just not do it," Kagome said, "Because I want to. I want to be with Sesshomaru. I want to talk to him and see him—"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped angrily, "I get it already."

"No," Kagome said, "You don't."


	407. What Kagome Sees

407—What Kagome Sees

"All this time, it's been what _you _want. And out of all the things you asked of me, I was never one of them."

Inuyasha's ears drooped guiltily.

"But you had a right to be selfish," Kagome shrugged, "You've had it rough. But so have I and now…it's my turn."

"But _Sesshomaru_," Inuyasha scorned, "He's heartless and cold and—"

"Half-breed," Kagome said quickly, "Temperamental, um, dim-witted."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saying all the "bad" things about you," Kagome informed, "Which, while true, isn't the you that I see...I only see the best."

…

..

.

Inuyasha could only scoff, "Point taken."


	408. The Argument Finally Falls Apart

408— The Argument Finally Falls Apart

"So where'd you go?" Kagome asked again.

"I was close," Inuyasha admitted, "I just…needed to think…Remember fighting The Thunder Brothers?" Inuyasha asked, "And you convinced them that I'd trade the shards for your safe return? And we argued," Inuyasha smirked in reminiscence, "because I said I wouldn't pay the ransom since..."

He flushed.

"That was then…but I would," he blurted, "In an instant, Kagome. I'd give the jewel for you…or Tetsusiaga."

Kagome looked surprised. Then…she smiled.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said, "But we're not lovers. And without that, the whole argument kind of falls apart, isn't that right?"

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome's last line is of course, Inuyasha's line from The Thunder Brother's fighting arc. One my favorites. See you tomorrow!


	409. The Final Problem

A/N: So as it turns out, I will have a very busy (and early [UGH]) day tomorrow and won't be able to update. And oh, look at that. It's past midnight, so technically it's Tuesday. Enjoy.

I'll see you all on Wednesday for the final hugs and tears ^_^

* * *

><p>409—The Final Problem<p>

"Here," Kagome dropped the Shikon no Tama in his hands, "As promised. It took a few days to purify but…"

"Kagome…"

"Use it to bring back Kikyo," She suggested.

Inuyasha's fury returned, "If you think that would-"

"Let me finish," Kagome put up a finger, "I'm not saying that because I _am_ leaving with Sesshomaru. I'm not saying it because it would just…simplify everything or because of _whatever_ you two feel for each other," Kagome exhaled, "I'm saying it because she deserves it. Kiyko is the only person left who isn't fixed. She deserves to get back what Naraku stole."


	410. Moments

410—Moments

Inuyasha stared at the pink swirl of power and promise. Then he looked at the girl who had just given it to him.

She was still the same Kagome…yet somehow she looked so different.

"Okay," Inuyasha tucked the jewel away, "I'll bring her back."

"It's funny…I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome smiled affectionately, "But there comes a moment when you just…know. And Sesshomaru…he's my moment. Maybe Kikyo's yours after all."

Inuyasha sulked silently so Kagome tugged his ear playfully, "Be happy, Inuyasha," she encouraged, "For a long time I made your happiness mine. Return the favor for me, just this once."


	411. A Private Word

411—A Private Word

Inuyasha's ears drooped, "Kagome…"

"Am I interrupting?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome beamed at him before raising an eyebrow, "Where's Koga?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "Why?"

"You didn't kill him, did you?" she joked but when Sesshomaru didn't answer she widened her eyes, "Did you?!"

Sesshomaru gave the lightest shrug.

"Oh for the love of—gimmie that," Kagome grabbed the broken Tensaiga from his sheath and headed back to the clearing, "I swear…" she mumbled as she walked, "So impossible…If I ask for aura, you better give it to me!"

Inuyasha sighed, moving to follow her.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, "A word, if you please."


	412. Tough Cookies

412—Tough Cookies

"I hate that look she does," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Which look?"

"You know when she talks to Koga-"

"And her cheeks darken, her eyes shine, and that _smile-"_

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded sharply, "That one!"

"I despise that look," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Imagine how I feel seeing her give it to you just now," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "What _are _your intentions anyway?"

Sesshomaru looked momentarily taken aback, "None of your concern, Inuyasha."

"Don't mess with me!" Inuyasha snarled, "I'm serious!"

And Sesshomaru could see the warring emotions in his little brother's eyes, the confusion and pain.

Well tough cookies.

"So am I."


	413. Brotherly Advice

413—Brotherly Advice

"You have your jewel, your beloved Kikyo, and most importantly father's sword," Sesshomaru counted off, "You do not get this as well. Not everything is about you, Inuyasha."

"But Kagome is my-" Inuyasha began hotly.

"Your _what_?" Sesshomaru's voice was hotter, searing his words into smoke, "Kagome has been with you for a long time, always in your line of vision like Tetsusiaga. Yet it is only when I threaten to take something away, do you ever see its true value."

Inuyasha's ears drooped guilty, "But she…" he drawled petulantly.

"Lose gracefully, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru suggested, "Then learn from your mistakes."


	414. Inuyasha Admits

414—Inuyasha Admits

Inuyasha stewed in silence for a_ long_ time.

Eventually he said, "This is just like Niwatori-Sama all over again."

"Niwatori-Sama?"

"You don't remember?" Inuyasha grumbled, "When I was little, dad gave me a koi fish. When I came to live with your mom, you stole it and put it in the garden pond."

"You never fed him," Sesshomaru recalled, "And he was too big for that bowl and the water was filthy."

"But still," Inuyasha sulked, "He was mine first."

"Yes well," Sesshomaru replied, "I knew how to treat him better."

…

..

.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said finally, quietly, "You did, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Niwatori means chicken XD


	415. White Flag

415—White Flag

There was another tense silence, before Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head.

"Feh," he scoffed, "Why am I worried? I give it two weeks before you're begging me to take her off your hands."

Sesshomaru recognized his insult as a white flag, blowing cautiously.

"So long as she endeavors not to sing," Sesshomaru joined in acceptingly, "I have high expectations."

"Singing? Oh, that's easy compared to the yelling," Inuyasha continued, "I've perfected my survival tactics. You, on the other hand, are toast. Besides," he added, "She'll always have me whenever she needs me."

"Trust me," Sesshomaru smirked, "She won't."


	416. Form a Line

416—Form a Line

When the brothers arrived back at Kaede's, everyone had gathered.

"You could've just said you knocked him out," Kagome gave Sesshomaru back Tensaiga.

"Not true!" Koga yelled hotly, "My body was so bored that his girlish punches made me fall asleep."

"I _will_ kill you one day, you bumbling idiot," Sesshomaru threatened.

Sango giggled. She blushed deeply and stopped herself, "Excuse me…"

"Sango, I think I feel an ominous presence," Miroku glared at Sesshomaru as he pulled Sango to him, "Stand here and tell me if it needs _exterminating_."

"Okay!" Kagome clapped loudly, "Everyone line up for goodbye hugs please!"


	417. Priorities

417—Priorities

"I'll be back in one week-"

Sesshomaru gently cleared his throat.

"Two-"

"Ahem."

"Sixteen da-"

"A_hem_."

"Just under a month," Kagome corrected smoothly.

"Hn."

She was biting back a smile.

"You know," Inuyasha glared, "Whenever I _asked_ you to stay, you always sat me."

"Well we have to find Totosai to fix Tensaiga," Kagome explained airily.

"Oh, well _that's_ okay then," Inuyasha sneered, "Sesshomaru's little sword is broken, quick, drop everything," he waved his hands mockingly, "But when a magical jewel shatters and threatens the _world _and it's all let's skip and take tests."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…"

"Just go already!"


	418. The Last Laugh

418—The Last Laugh

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug which Sesshomaru allowed because if he started another fight they would _never_ leave then she hugged Sango and Miroku and waved Koga off until his dust cloud disappeared over the horizon.

Sesshomaru's cloud appeared and he offered Kagome a helping hand, before pulling her to him closely, and rising off the ground.

With a final happy smile to her friends, Kagome waved goodbye.

Everyone watched as they ascended into the blue skies.

"Hold on," Miroku said, "What's that holding onto Kagome's leg?"

Inuyasha squinted.

Then despite himself, he laughed and laughed and laughed.


	419. What Comes Next

419—What Comes Next

"So what's next?"

"Kagome, why is this here?"

"Um, didn't I tell you Shippou was coming?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you mind if Shippou-"

"A little late for that, I think."

"You won't even notice me."

"He can play with Rin."

"Only if she doesn't have cooties!"

"Cooties? What are cooties?"

"Girl germs. You get them when they kiss you, _yuck_!"

"Then do I have cooties? Something funny, Kagome?"

"Yes, you're infected."

"Is it fatal?"

"Only if you don't stop kissing Kagome."

"Shippou!"

"I see…_That _is an acceptable death."

"Oh Sesshomaru…"

"Aw man, can I go back to Inuyasha? Guys? Guys?..._yuck_!"

* * *

><p>Guys! Of course I wouldn't forget Shippou ^_^<p>

Well it's been one heck of a ride and here we are, at the very end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. The bonus, um, "chapter" is just a click away. If you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying. I do it all for you guys.

-SSS


	420. Bonus: Mewtwo

The following chapters were cut or edited out for various reasons but I thought that you might enjoy them anyway. Some of these are exactly 100 words (marked by a **bold **title), some of them are drafts which would have been edited up or down to 100 words had I decided to include them (It helps me to write an entire scene so I can decide what to cut/keep.)

NONE OF THESE are "officially" part of the 419 chapters of Crooked Teeth.

Enjoy the deleted scenes/bloopers.

* * *

><p>Part 1: Sesshomaru and Kagome Falling For Each Other<p>

A/N: 1A through 1E would have taken place right after 204—Small Admittance

**1A**—**Gargoyle **

He awoke when two pairs of feet stopped outside his door. Masaru moved aside the flap and peeked in, seeing serious amber eyes flash in the dark.

With a smile, Masaru hauled in a sleepy girl dressed in a yellow and blue kimono.

He gently sat her beside Sesshomaru and with thumbs up, returned to the festivities.

Kagome was dead to the world, the events of her day exhausting her.

She mumbled and fell over, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru tensed up.

When her body went completely limp and she fell into his lap, he turned into stone.

**1B**—**Tonight's Delimma**

Ever since he'd met Kagome he'd been presented with complex problems with even more complex solutions. Tonight's dilemma?

Kagome. Wasn't. Asleep.

She was looking up at him, her dark hair pooling and spilling in his lap and over his legs.

"Hi," she whispered with flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes.

Sesshomaru stared. He had partaken in sake on rare occasions but had never experienced inebriation. Nor had he ever cared for someone who had.

What should he do, exactly?

"I said hi," Kagome repeated softly.

Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Good evening," he replied.

When she giggled, he assumed it was the correct response.

**1C**—**Secret**

"I looked for you," Kagome continued in a sleepy whisper, "Why'd you—_hiccup_—go?"

"Why did you just say 'hiccup'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's what you're supposed to say when you're drunk," Said a seriously drunken Kagome, "_Hiccup_."

Uncontrollably, Sesshomaru smirked.

"The party is nice," Kagome continued, "Everyone is nice."

"How nice," Sesshomaru replied.

"You're nice," Kagome countered.

She giggled at his insulted expression.

"I won't tell" Kagome slurred, "It's like…my own little secret."

She put her finger to her lips to emphasize it then said, "I have one for you too."

"A secret?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," she said"…_hiccup_."

**1D**—**Confidant**

Kagome picked up his wrist with one hand and began tracing a finger around his palm with the other.

Sesshomaru allowed it.

"It's just a thought," her finger gently trailed his lifelines, "But it won't go away. It only gets bigger…"

Her fingers tingled his hand. The curiosity tingled his brain.

"What thought?" he asked.

Kagome hesitated.

Her fingers left his palm and began reaching up, stopping millimeters from his cheek.

Eyes met.

"I've started to wonder how different things would be," she withdrew her fingers and took a wistful breath, "if I'd emerged from the well…and met you first."

1E—Given Word

What was he supposed to say to that?

Thankfully, Kagome seemed eager to continue her drunken rambles.

"I mean I just think that," she paused to let her thoughts gather, "Well no, what I mean to say actually…."

He waited but she didn't say anything. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to convert her thinking into words.

"I change my mind," she said and sat up suddenly, "I take it back."

Something inside Sesshomaru had an uncomfortable reaction.

Kagome's curls curtained her face and she brushed them aside, "You have to keep it," she warned, "You can't tell anybody, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, "You have my word."

Words: 109

A/N: Timeline? What Timeline? This one would have taken place after Sesshomaru revived Kagome, around 160- Hot Springs Revisted

1F—Untitled

"So what if Tensaiga hadn't worked?" Kagome asked, "What if you fed me poisonous berries and then murdered me?"

"I did not feed you anything," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"But you did stab me. Which hurt, by the way!"

That seemed to capture his legitimate attention. Sesshomaru looked at her, moving in seriously and closely.

"Did it really?" he asked.

Kagome was taken aback, her cheeks reddening because he was suddenly so close, "What?"

"Did I hurt you?"

His golden eyes were intense as usual but under that stoic face an emotion of concern flashed.

"No…" Kagome admitted, "I didn't feel a thing. Honest."

Words: 103

**1G—Of Extreme Importance**

Something released inside those amber orbs and Kagome wondered if it was relief.

"I was confident that Tensaiga would work," Sesshomaru told her, "I would not have done it had I not been sure."

"But what if it hadn't?" Kagome pressed again.

Sesshomaru smoldered silently, slowly moving back, "I would have felt badly."

He turned around and kept walking.

"You would've felt…badly? That's it?"

She followed after him, chatting madly in his ear. Sesshomaru just ignored her.

She had yet to know him very well because for Sesshomaru to feel badly about anything, it had to be extremely important.

A/N: This next one is a half-formed idea. I was going to make Kagome and Sesshomaru have another fight out in the forest. It would be a chilly night and Kagome, rather than ask, would try to trick Sesshomaru into becoming her fluffy pillow like he did in snippet 91—Subconscious Seduction

This would take place after he tells her all about demon courting snippets 234-239.

I gave up on this idea pretty early so a lot of this is just scraps and brainstorming.

1H—Untitled

She shook, she shivered, she lightly groaned.

He stared at her blankly.

Kagome blew air into her cupped hands and rubbed them together, pressing them towards the pathetic fire as she quaked.

Sesshomaru leaned back and lightly closed his eyes.

She narrowed hers at him, "Boy this night air can get really _chilly_," she said louder than she needed to, "I'm _so_ cold. I might get _sick_."

Silence.

Kagome gave a cutesy sneeze.

And that's when it went wrong for her.

Words: 81

1I—Untitled

Amused wasn't even close to how he was feeling.

Was she that foolish? He knew she wasn't _that _cold.

He knew what she wanted and now he got to play "How Long Will the Human Beg?" which was usually played when said human was begging for their life.

But this was fun too.

When she remarked about the cold, he hid his smile.

But when she gave that pathetic sneeze, he couldn't help it.

Not caring, he tilted his head back and gave a small laugh.

Words: 86

1J—Untitled

Oh really? Laughing at her, was he?

Well never mind then, she wasn't going to be his entertainment.

Kagome gave up with a shrug and laid as closely to the fire as safety would allow.

It was warm enough. Eventually she learned to ignore the cold.

But as she slept, it became warmer and toastier and _amazing_.

"Demon females do not dance around what they want when requesting from a male," The warm voice said, close and reassuring. "They simply asked and if the male chooses to do so, they are rewarded."

"So… "Her voice was sleepy and small as she sank into fluffy bliss, "if I asked nicely to be loved, he will?"

It grew quiet for a little while.

"Even if she chooses not to do so," The voice answered, "If you ask the right one, he will indulge you. But that is not how courtship works. The male pursues the female with clear intentions. This way, she never has to ask."

Words: 164

A/N: I was going to write a chapter where Kagome tells another horrible joke like in snippet 135- A (Terrible) Jest. I never got to it but I did write one where Sesshomaru tries (and also fails somewhat) at telling a joke to Kagome. It relates to the above chapters.

**1K—Untitled **

"A while back," Kagome bit her lip nervously, "I tried to lie so I could…erm…," Her rising blush was cruel to her, "Nuzzle..."

"I know."

Her eyebrows rose in shock and embarrassment.

"How?"

Sesshomaru prepared himself.

"I can read minds."

"Really!?"

"…No."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's stoic face as he waited for her reaction.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to lie—Hold on…

Was that a….

Did Sesshomaru just tease her? Playfully?

Sesshomaru made a joke!

Too. Adorable.

When Kagome giggled at his little attempt, Sesshomaru let out the smallest of a relieved sigh.

Then,

"Now please, enlighten me on your deception."

A/N: These next two were supposed to be very early on in the story like anywhere before or after snippet 64—Fatigued

1L—Untitled

"I am fine," Sesshomaru hid another yawn and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just stop already," Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, "You've been up for days now. I can take a turn keeping watch. "

"You will run away again."

"No I won't," Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's not like you wouldn't catch me anyway."

"Exactly," Sesshomaru agreed. He looked at her critically, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kagome said, "Go to sleep already."

"…Four hours."

"Take the whole night," Kagome sat down, looking alert and watchful, "I got this."

Words: 87

1M—Untitled

Three and a half hours later, Sesshomaru awoke when Kagome's sleeping figure fell against his shoulder.

"Useless," he growled as he shuffled away from her.

"Am not," her eyes snapped open. She let out a huge yawn.

"Sleep, you idiot," Sesshomaru said as he stretched himself awake.

"Nah, I'm okay," Kagome gently slurred. "Gotta prove…I can protect…" her eyelids shut and did not open again.

Sesshomaru was quick and caught her before she toppled to her side, laying her down gently.

"You," she mumbled and breathed deeply, fast asleep.

"Protect me?" he raised an eyebrow. The idea was laughable.

"You heard me," she murmured and rolled over

Words: 107

* * *

><p>Part 2: Sesshomaru and Kagome Together<p>

A/N: This is an alternate version of Kagome finally choosing Sesshomaru. Had Sesshomaru not been shot with the jewel it would have taken place right after snippet 376 Clarity, respectively.

2A -Untitled

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

For some reason the embrace wasn't as shocking as it should have been.

It was when she leaned up and kissed him that floored everyone

It was desperate and hungry and absolutely terrified.

It washed over him, distracting the cuts and bruises, the blood and dirt.

The aura of Kagome seemed to travel through her body and out her lips, connecting with his.

His demonic energy requested complete dominance.

And hers submitted wholeheartedly.

It was all Sesshomaru needed to know.

She was his.

He was hers.

And there was no going back.

Words: 107

A/N: This was replaced with 399—Better Than a New Arm

2B—Untitled

"One more thing," Sesshomaru said as they walked back to Kaede's, "If you ever tell anyone that it was I who submitted to you, I will unfortunately have to kill you."

"Could you just imagine?" Kagome asked, "The Great Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands being taken by a mere human girl?"

"Unfathomable," Sesshomaru said stiffly.

"Wait," She gasped dramatically, "but I did. I _conquered _you. That makes me more powerful."

"You are mocking me, Kagome."

"This Kagome does not mock," Kagome snapped, "I am merely educating fools such as you on the new order of things. Now _die_."

"Is that what I sound like?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome stopped, "I'm just teasing."

"No, I quite like it."

"…Of course you do."

Words 120

A/N: These are the original versions of 335 and 336/337. Some similarities but different enough that I added them. The lie refers to 276- Almost True.

2C—Untitled

"Why did you lie to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, "You did not know my altered intentions but you told him I released you."

"I care about what they think about you," Kagome said, "Past your differences with Inuyasha, you're a really good person."

"You could have lost his trust," Sesshomaru summarized, "You risked giving up something important for me."

"I suppose…" Kagome looked surprised, "I suppose I did."

"Then go a step further," Sesshomaru said, "Come with me."

Kagome sighed, "You know that I can't...I made a promise."

"If there is one thing I admire about you," he said quietly, "It is your desire to remain loyal even at the threat of complete self-destruction. I cannot save you from your unmaking by Inuyasha, Kagome. But what I could offer you, you would never doubt."

Words: 133

2D—Doubts

He walked away without waiting for a response.

Kagome felt small and self-loathing.

She had hurt his feelings…

But…

It shouldn't have to work this way. She shouldn't be forced to give up her feelings because she was feeling a spark with someone else.

'Is he asking me to do that?' she thought, 'Or does he just want me to stop rubbing it in his face so much?"

Kagome sighed. She had always believed that true love wasn't interchangeable, that fickle hearts were doubting hearts, and that though a relationship was complicated, love wasn't. You either loved someone or you didn't.

There shouldn't be any…hesitation…

And that' when she knew, knew that what Sesshomaru was asking of her wasn't to just change her mind but to open it to the possibility that there was more…

Because when she thought of Inuyasha, there was great love.

And terrible, immovable, doubt.

But when she looked at Sesshomaru…

It was a refreshing clean slate with open possibilities and yes, maybe apprehension but that wasn't the same as doubt…

It was hope.

Words: 178

* * *

><p>Part3: Extra Sesshomaru and or Inuyasha

A/N: This was supposed to be the answer to Kagome's theory that fathers do what's best for their children (Snippets 119-122). I probably would have put it in sometime after Sesshomaru realizes his feelings in 252- Leads to Sudden Revelations.

3A—Father's Gift

"But what's it for?" eight-year-old Sesshomaru asked as his father inspected the blade.

Totosai grunted. "It heals," he explained proudly, "And revives the dead, within reason."

"Demons heal themselves," Sesshomaru contradicted, "And live practically forever."

His father sheathed the blade, "Humans don't, son."

"So?" Sesshomaru looked appalled, "Why would you want to save a human?"

He was flustered by his father's laugh, "Your mind is strong, but your heart is hard, Sesshomaru. I'll call it Tensaiga. Do you like it?"

"No," Sesshomaru snapped petulantly, "I do not understand its purpose."

His father gave a regal shrug that Sesshomaru would later imitate privately until he had it down cold.

"Let's say you care about a human who doesn't live as long as you. Well as long as you have this," his father touched the sheath, "You can continually extend her life so that she can be with you until the end. How does that sound?"

"Useless," Sesshomaru turned away from it, "What human could become so important? I still do not understand."

"Then it's yours someday," His father ruffled his hair, "Maybe then you will."

Words: 183

A/N: This would have been posted right after 310—Reaping Lies to keep Kagome in that little awkward "keep my mouth shut about dating your brother" phase. The lie is from 276- Almost True and this also relates to 2C above.

**3B-Untitled. **

"If you escaped, why did you lie to me?" Inuyasha's eyes were filled with anger and traces of hurt.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome frowned.

"If he's the enemy, why are you secretly meeting with him?"

"He's not the enemy," Kagome said, "Not anymore. Let's just calm down now-"

"What's he told you?" Inuyasha sounded angry but there was a desperate fear inside his voice, "Did he turn you against me?"

The accusation hurt. It shouldn't have, she _had_ been lying, but it did.

"No," Kagome said softly, "I would never betray you."

And knowing that she meant it somehow hurt worse.

A/N: This next one was replaced by 416—Form A Line

3C—Untitled

"And to think," Sesshomaru casually commented, "This could have all been avoided had you checked her aura."

"Checked her aura?" Inuyasha echoed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? Every demon can do it, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "Even pups learn before their eyes open."

"Shut up, okay?" he snapped back, "I misheard you. I thought I heard you say 'I'm a bastard'. Of course I can check auras."

"Of course," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I do it the usual way," he swiped his thumb across his nose, "You know, the way everyone else does it….Why? How do you?"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began walking away.

"Hey!" his brother called after him, "You don't know how to do it, do you?! You're making it up. Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!"

Words: 129

* * *

><p>Part4: Extra Miroku<p>

A/N: I couldn't help myself.

4A: 382— What Comes First—Bloopers

Sword that didn't cut, yes.

Sword that didn't hurt when jammed into an open wound, no.

Kagome wiped red eyes, looking at Sesshomaru in pure disbelief.

Already, cuts were healing and bruises fading.

"Remove it," Sesshomaru ordered as his power slowly returned.

"But what if you…" Kagome whimpered.

"Death was unacceptable," Sesshomaru declared, "I shall not do it again."

Her hand still gripping the hilt, they locked eyes as she grunted with effort and freed the dagger.

Sesshomaru dropped dead once more.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed.

"Quick, put it back in!" Miroku yelled, "Stab him again!"

Words: 97

A/N: This was supposed to be after 382—What Comes First [A.K.A, that big kiss!]

**4B—Front Row Seat**

It went on…for a really….really…_really— _

"Shippou, avert your young eyes!"

"I can't, Miroku. It's like an oxen-cart wreck."

"Well quick, tell me what Koga's doing."

Shippou slid his eyes left, "Unconscious."

"And Inuyasha?"

Shippou slid his eyes right, "He's watching and turning colors."

"Red or purple?"

"Actually…looks like black."

"Breathing?"

"Barely."

"Hm," Miroku said, "Is he talking?"

"It sounds like a gurgle."

"Interesting."

"Miroku, he's foaming at the mouth too."

Sesshomaru and Kagome broke apart, slightly out of breath. Smiling, she began whispering to him.

"A_hem_," Miroku cleared his throat purposefully, preparing to subtly flag their attention—

"**_KAGOME_**!" Inuyasha thundered.

A/N: This was supposed to be after 384—Kagome Admits

**4C—Congratulations **

After that it seemed like someone had hit the fast-forward button.

With the help of the subjugation beads and Miroku's silver tongue, Kagome and Sesshomaru's…moment was pushed to the back burner to assess damage control.

They gathered the broken Tensaiga and flew to Kaede's to care for Koga and other wounds everyone had suffered.

Miroku kept staring at his palm, sans wind tunnel, marveling the way everything felt.

When he groped Sango with it she simply glared at him, sparing him a beating.

It was her way of saying congratulations.

He couldn't think of a better way to hear it.

A/N: So at one point I had written exactly 400 chapters. I hated it though because I had to rush through _everything_. For example, these next two were going to suffice for all of 404-410, respectively. Inuyasha would have never accepted the situation, Kagome would have never gotten and given closure, and she would have just left with Sesshomaru. Lame, eh?

**4D—How It Is **

Somehow the words seemed to just flow.

She talked about connecting auras and electric touches and a lot of things she could only describe as indescribable. Many times she had to wipe tears away because it was hard and embarrassing but…it needed to be said.

She told him how she felt.

Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha made faces. Inuyasha split a tree with his fist. But most of all he listened until the last sentence left Kagome's lips.

"And then I just…knew," she exhaled, "It was him."

…

..

.

"So that's how it is, huh?"

Then without a word, Inuyasha stood up and left.

**4E—Telling Koga**

Kagome entered the hut, looking her friends over.

"Inuyasha…needed some air," she said, hugging herself, "I guess you all know why."

"Well the passionate kiss on the bloody battlefield was a definite hint," Miroku said. Sango elbowed him.

"We knew before that," Sango admitted, "When he saved Kohaku, he did it for you."

"He stares at you funny," Shippou shrugged.

"Speaking of, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I asked a favor of him," Miroku said, "I figured it would be best if he kept out of Inuyasha's way until you told him properly."

Koga yawned and sat up, "Told him what?"

* * *

><p>Part 5: Extra Naraku<p>

A/N: I'm glad you all like my Naraku. I always prefer my villains to have a sense of vicious humor, one my current favorites has to be the Moriarty from the BBC Sherlock. Check it out, you'll love it.

Anyway, I decided to cut these because they made Naraku too silly or too distracting from the main plot. There was going to be this whole thing where he discovered Sesshomaru and Kagome's feelings and used it against Inuyasha. It would have made killing Sesshomaru more gut-wrenching but I really did make him too silly.

5A—Untitled

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome, his eyes glinting like frosted steel.

"That _also_ says a lot," Naraku looked intrigued, "That says it all, in fact."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha groaned, "Give me the shards."

"Really?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes sliding to Sesshomaru with a suggestion of confusion.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who avoided eye contact.

"Interesting!" Naraku smiled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at him.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Naraku said, "It's none of my business what your brother does with your miko anyway."

"What?!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What the hell is he talking about?!"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said, making Kagome flinch at his tone.

"That's right," Naraku agreed, "Brothers before Mikos. Or here you could shorten it, Bros before Mikos"

Words: 140

* * *

><p>AN: That's it.

I named the story Crooked Teeth after the song by the same name from Death Cab for Cutie. It was the entire inspiration for the story. Once I read Forthright's Lord Charming, I was then inspired to write the story in 100 word chapters.

Speaking of inspirational forces, there are some reviewers I want to thank. I was going to send each and every one of you a PM but in the words of YouTube sensation Sweet Brown "Ain't nobody got time fo dat".

You guys reviewed so often that I learned all of your usernames. It was like getting emails from friends XD

THANK YOU

Sin of The Fallen, Dunthowen,2featherbraids, Kagome Angel 91, TD Demon

Nicolas-Raine (who was sweet enough to compliment me in her story Practice Makes Perfect)

Katie Moon, Chocolate reader, Tears Dripping Down, Emo Bunny Girl of Doom

Black Rose915, Shindonii-Kun, Utsu Kushi-Inu-Yumi, Serendipity's Tears

Jazo Girl, Chikka, Serebellum, Forever Alone Girl, Nice Going Life, Deadly Wolf Queen

Dragon Rose1, Blood Cherry, JP5125, Trelawney Rose Phoenix Wolf, A Curiosity

Anime Fanatic 123, Sakura Blossom58, Ballerina G, Hawaiian Caffeine

Survive The Worst, Scorpio Princess18, Person of A Strange Origin

Glitch Girl 123, Random Tigerz of Lily, Violet Flutterby,

Kenshin Lover, Crystal Konoko, Sapphire Anime, Betstar

Anne & Juliette, Kagarinai Eternal, Enchanted Nightingale, Tinabug, Veraozao

Mystic777, Beautiful-Surreal, and **all other readers** including anonymous reviewers like Guest (LOL) and Too Lazy to Login.

You were all a pleasure to write for.

-SilverStandardSociety


End file.
